segunda oportunidad
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: despues de un sueño por parte de Temari, su matrimonio con shikamaru cambia de manera radical. ahora se veran en vueltos en situaciones que nunca antes habian imagiando vivir. muertes, secretos, odio. ¿podran superarlo? UNIVERSO ALTERNO
1. Chapter 1

Temari se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del parque. La nieve cubría todo el lugar dándole un toque nostálgico, después de todo hace exactamente diez años su vida se acabo. Suspiro sonoramente al pensar como todo había cambiado tan drásticamente desde el día en que se divorció de Shikamaru. Apretó contra su pecho el bolso de mano color verde que llevaba y sonrió al pensar que dentro de él se encontraba la solución a todos sus problemas.

- ¿Temari? No esperaba verte aquí.

Ella reconoció esa voz varonil inmediatamente, se trataba de su ex esposo. Al verlo enfrente de ella se sintió como en el cielo, ese hombre de ya unos 30 años seguía siendo igual de guapo que cuando lo conoció hace ya mas de una década.

Shikamaru se sentó al lado de Temari dedicándole una sonrisa a la que ella correspondió con otra. Temari desvió la mirada buscando a la causa de todos sus problemas sin encontrarla a la vista.

"_deberé esperar un poco mas"_

Pensó la rubio suspirando resignada. En ese momento volvió a mirar a Shikamaru el cual se encontraba observando el cielo, actuaba como si ella no existiera y eso hizo que se molestara Temari.

- no puedo creerlo. Nos volvemos a ver y me ignoras – dijo Temari con notoria molestia en su voz

- supongo que me pasaste esta costumbre

- ¿a que te refieres? – pregunto Temari bastante confundida

- Temari… ¿Por qué crees que te pedí el divorcio?

- eso mismo me lo pregunto yo, no tengo idea del motivo por el que te quisiste separar de mi teniendo en cuenta todo lo que hiciste por que aceptara casarme contigo

- Temari… cuando nos vinimos vivir a Inglaterra debido a tu trabajo… cambiaste. Dejaste de ser la mujer hermosa y cariñosa de la que me enamore para pasar a ser una obsesionada con el trabajo. Yo buscaba escusas para tener un día libre que pasar contigo, pero tú simplemente me ignorabas porque tenías demasiado trabajo. Tampoco notaste ni una sola de las flores que todos los días te enviaba a tu oficina. El amor es como una planta que necesita de que la alimenten para poder crecer y tú simplemente mataste de hambre al nuestro.

Temari agacho la cabeza algo avergonzada de lo que acababa de oír, solo hasta ese día se había dado cuenta de que durante el casi año y medio que estuvieron casados nunca se dio cuenta de los detalles que le daba su esposo. Recordó que la última vez que lo beso y la última vez que le dedico una sonrisa, fue en el día de su boda.

"_tal ves si no hubiera sido tan descuidada esto nunca hubiera sucedido en primer lugar, pero ahora Shikamaru esta casado y en espera de su primer hijo…. No todo esta perdido, aun puedo arreglar las cosas y hacer que volvamos a estar juntos, solo debo eliminar el problema: Jesse"_

Pensó Temari mientras se dibujaba una maléfica sonrisa en su rostro que desapareció antes de que Shikamaru notara su expresión. En ese momento se acerco a ellos una mujer en notorio estado de embarazo. Temari se quedo viéndola detenidamente tratando de averiguar por que Shikamaru la había elegido a ella.

Miró de pies a cabeza a su "rival". Se trataba de una mujer de tez pálida, no media mas de 1.60 m, su cabello era castaño oscuro y sus ojos prácticamente negros. No era fea, pero no era nadie en comparación con Temari.

- hola Temari.

- ah, hola Jesse.

Saludo Temari fingiendo una sonrisa, en realidad odiaba a esa mujer como nunca antes había odiado antes a una persona. Para empeorar las cosas Shikamaru al ver a su esposa actual la abrazó y beso apasionadamente en la boca y cuando se separo de ella empezó a susurrarle cosas en el oído.

Eso fue más de lo que Temari podía soportar, el hombre que amaba estaba en brazos de otra y eso era imperdonable. Temari sacó de su bolso una pistola 9 mm y disparo a Jesse directo en el corazón matándola de forma inmediata.

Vio a Shikamaru arrodillado al lado de Jesse y Temari aprovecho el momento para dispararle en la cabeza. Unos policías empezaban a acercarse hasta rodearla pidiéndole que bajara el arma mientras que ellos la apuntaban. Temari solo sonrió y dijo:

- no pudimos estar juntos en esta vida, pero ella no podrá separarnos en la otra. El problema ha sido resuelto.

Temari apunto contra su pecho y jalo el gatillo. Su muerte no fue inmediata y vio como los policías se acercaban e intentaban detener la hemorragia que tenia la rubia. Ella solo se reía y cerró sus ojos en espera de su dulce final.

…..

* * *

Temari abrió los ojos sobresaltada. Observo a uno y otro lado para descubrir que se encontraba en su oficina.

"_fue solo un sueño"_

Pensó mientras intentaba desacelerar su corazón, de pronto noto algo extraño. Llevaba puesta una pulsera que nunca antes había visto. Fue entonces que recordó como la había obtenido.

**Flash back**

Temari conducía su carro rojo rumbo a su oficina en el centro de Londres cuando una mujer de avanzado edad, aprovechando un semáforo en rojo, se le acerco diciéndole:

- tu futuro no me gusta. Ponte esta pulsera y podrás verlo por ti misma.

Temari tomo distraídamente la pulsera y se la coloco. No creía para nada lo que esa mujer le había dicho, pero le gustaba el diseño que esta tenia. Cuando quito la mirada de la pulsera y se disponía a hablar con la mujer descubrió que esta había desaparecido.

En ese momento el semáforo cambio de color y olvidando por completo lo ocurrido Temari siguió su camino

**Fin flash back**

"_debe haber un error, para que esta visión se cumpla se supone que Shikamaru me pedirá el divorcio...HOY"_

Ella no quería arriesgarse a perder a su esposo, lo amaba y él pensaba acabar con todo porque creía que ese amor ya no existía.

Temari miro su reloj de pulsera, eran las 6:26 Pm, a esa hora su esposo debía estar saliendo del trabajo. Sin pensarlo salió corriendo de su oficina en dirección a su casa. Estaba en un quinto piso y cuando estaba a punto de coger el ascensor este se cerró enfrente de sus ojos.

Se quito sus tacones y empezó a bajar las escaleras tan veloz como podía. Tenía tanta prisa que no le importo la persona con gran cantidad de papeles que subía y que termino dejando caer todo en el suelo por la fuerza del choque.

La mujer miraba todo los papeles que se encontraban en el suelo y empezó a recogerlos. Cuando estaba acabando vio a un hombre rubio acercarse y ayudarle a recoger.

- ¿tu hiciste esto? ¿dibujaste mi retrato? – pregunto el hombre enseñándole a la chica de ojos oscuros un pedazo de papel.

- si, señor Minato – dijo la mujer un levemente intimidada.

- pues eres muy talentosa Jesse. Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas, ¿te importa si te invito a un café?

…..

* * *

Temari finalmente llego hasta su casa y encontró a Shikamaru en la biblioteca atendiendo una llamada telefónica. Temari se miro en un espejo que se encontraba cerca, su aspecto era terrible. Sus coletas se habían deshecho, su impecable traje blanco se había manchado con un café que accidentalmente uno de sus compañeros de trabajo le derramo cuando tropezó con él, estaba sudorosa y para empeorarlo todo, la persona con quien estaba hablando Shikamaru parecía que era su abogado.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, ella no iba a rendirse sin antes dar la pelea. Entro a paso firme y sin previo aviso beso a Shikamaru el cual la empujo mientras le decía con voz fría:

- no me molestes, estoy muy ocupado.

Al oír eso Temari supo que no había nada que hacer, el divorcio era inevitable. Fue a la cocina donde se puso a beber copa tras copa de vino hasta que alguien agarro suavemente su mano mientras le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Eso la dejo sorprendida y aun mas el ver que Shikamaru se sentaba en la silla que estaba enfrente de ella mientras le decía:

- no quise decir lo que te dije hace rato. He tenido un mal día y no era justo que me desquitara contigo…

- sabes – dijo Temari segura de que esta la única manera de salvar su matrimonio – deberíamos tomar unas vacaciones y regresar a Japón.

Como respuesta Shikamaru se acerco a ella y la beso en los labios con todo el amor que tenia guardado desde la última vez que ella le permitió acercarse de esa manera. Cuando finalmente se vieron obligados a separarse Shikamaru le dijo:

- no es mala idea. Ahora mismo voy a preparar las maletas.

Temari sonrió ante la idea de saber que su matrimonio estaba salvado, pero en el fondo sabia que eso no era verdad. Si no cambiaba su forma de pensar y le dedicaba mas tiempo a su esposo sabia que todo iba a terminar, no quería que se hiciera realidad el cruel futuro que vio y estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para impedir que sucediera.

….

* * *

_**No es una de mis mejores creaciones, pero la idea me vino a la mente y no me la podía sacar de la cabeza. La mujer, Jesse, es nada mas ni nada menos que YyessyY. **_

_**Este es el premio por adivinar que capítulos de colección de amor estaban en el primero de el encuentro final. A que no es un gran premio ser la esposa de Shikamaru y luego estar con Minato (con lo mucho que le gustan ambos). **_


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia originalmente no tenia continuación, pero como mis dos mas fieles (y a veces creo que únicas) lectoras me lo pidieron he decidido poner una continuación.**

**PD: aunque me lo pidieron **_**el encuentro final**_** no tiene continuación. No insistan que aun trato de saber como continuar **_**18 años después, la leyenda inolvidable **_**y si me pongo a estar escribiendo tantas historias no lo lograre.**

Capitulo 2: Llegamos a Tokio.

Shikamaru estaba feliz. Dentro de unas pocas horas el avión aterrizaría y tendría toda una semana para compartir al lado de Temari, la mujer de sus sueños y aquella que le demostró con un simple beso que no todo estaba perdido.

"_regresar a Japón, nuestro país natal es…. ¡una locura! Esto es un error. Ahora que recuerdo a mi madre no le agrado la idea de que su único hijo se casara con algo más de 18 años. De seguro ella estará en el aeropuerto para molestarnos toda la semana. Debo calmarme, ya tengo 20 años y debo defender mi punto. Solo espero que a Ino no se le haya ocurrido decirle que estaba hablando con mi abogado para arreglar el divorcio. Si ella se entera de eso será Temari la que me pida el divorcio por todo lo que mi madre de seguro tendrá pensado hacerlo…. Debí recordar antes que esa mujer que me dio la vida fue la misma que le coloco un laxante a la bebida de Temari en la cena donde la presente formalmente como mi prometida" _

Esos pensamientos lo hicieron suspirar y girarse para observar las nubes por la ventana del avión. No sabia si era porque desde esa perspectiva las nubes se veían diferentes o pensar lo que haría la gran Yoshino Nara al enterarse de que Temari volvió a Japón, pero lo cierto era que no lograba calmarse y una fuerte migraña amenazaba con hacer que su cabeza explotara.

- ¿estas bien? estas algo pálido – dijo Temari acariciándole la frente a Shikamaru – también estas algo frio.

- estoy bien, solo me duele cabeza.

- aun falta un par de horas para llegar. Creo que mejor llamo a una azafata para que te traiga una pastilla…

- no hace falta. – dijo Shikamaru mientras le dedicaba una débil sonrisa – no es la primera vez que me pasa y se que me sentiré mejor después de dormir un poco.

Diciendo eso Shikamaru se recostó a la ventana y cerro los ojos fingiendo que estaba dormido, la verdad es que no estaba seguro de que un analgésico lo ayudara con el dolor de cabeza y mucho menos dormir haría que se sintiera mejor, pero si Temari se enteraba de eso de seguro cancelaria la reservación que tenían para cenar a penas llegaran y no deseaba que ese "desplante" hiciera que ella desistiera de rescatar su relación.

Temari se limitaba a verlo preocupada por lo pálido que se veía. Suspiro débilmente mientras desviaba su mirada al pasillo del avión intentando calmarse para luego volver su mirada a la pulsera que le había mostrado el futuro que tendría si no lograba que renaciera el amor entre ellos.

"_lo mejor será que me calme. Si él dice que estará bien debo creerle, la confianza en clave para que exista una buena relación. Todo saldrá bien, iremos primero a un hotel, tendremos una bella cena, regresaremos a nuestro cuarto y luego…. Ahora que lo pienso no he hecho el amor con Shikamaru ni una sola vez, es mas puedo contar con mis dedos la cantidad de veces que nos hemos besado en toda nuestra vida…. En verdad debe amarme, cualquier otro hombre ya me hubiera dejado"_

Pensó Temari mientras se recostaba en su asiento para luego volver a mirar a su esposo que al parecer había logrado quedarse dormido.

….

* * *

Una vez que salieron del aeropuerto Temari sintió un gran alivio. Estaban en Tokio, la ciudad donde se conocieron, amaron y casaron. También era la ciudad donde...

"_¡MIS HERMANOS VIVEN TODAVIA AQUÍ! Cuando se enteren que estoy aquí y sobre todo que mi relación con Shikamaru no esta del todo bien moverán cielo y tierra para separarnos. Esto no esta bien, esto no esta bien, esto no esta bien. Mañana deberé convérselo de ir a otra ciudad, si, eso es lo que hare. Lo llevare a una hermosa playa MUY lejos de aquí donde pasaremos los mejores días de nuestras vidas y cuando regresemos a Londres esa Jesse no podrá hacer nada para quitarme a mi Shikamaru… por si acaso voy pensando una manera para despedirla, no me convence la idea de que ella sea mi secretaria"_

Temari salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos al ver como Shikamaru estaba sentando de cuclillas contra un de las paredes del aeropuerto. Se acerco a él y al colocar su mano sobre su frente noto que tenia algo de fiebre.

- si estas enfermo lo mejor será que descanses esta noche y mañana podemos….

- no Temari, estoy bien. solo debo dormir y en el avión no se puede dormir bien. te prometo que esta noche será la mejor de tu vida.

Temari sonrió débilmente al oír eso, él quería que su relación volviera a ser la misma, pero para ella lo más importante es que él estuviera bien y al ver como se levantaba tambaleantemente decidió en secreto que lo mejor era posponer la cena.

Al llegar a su habitación en el Akasaka Prince Hotel*, Shikamaru fue directo a la cama donde se quedo profundamente dormido. Eran casi las 7 de la noche cuando Temari regreso a la habitación después de haber recorrido el hotel y se sorprendió al ver a Shikamaru alistándose para la cena.

- no, no, no. – dijo Temari – debes regresar a la cama. Estas enfermo y…

No pudo seguir hablando porque Shikamaru la estaba besando. Ella no pudo con la tentación y colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello de él profundizo ese beso. Cuando finalmente se separaron pudo ver como Shikamaru le estaba suplicando con la mirada que no cancelara la cena y ella sin poder resistirse a lo que esos ojos cafés le trasmitían fue al baño a alistarse.

A las 7:30 Pm ambos estaban listos. Ella llevaba el cabello suelto y tenia puesto un hermoso vestido verde corte princesa con una banda plateada debajo de la línea del busto. Sus elegantes zapatos eran del mismo color de la cinta y si ella lucia hermosa Shikamaru no se quedaba atrás con su impecable traje blanco y su cabello recogido en una coleta baja.

Ella se sorprendió al ver como Shikamaru la tomaba del brazo y la guiaba hasta la mesa que tenían reservaba. Al principio ella estaba nerviosa por lo pálido que aun estaba, pero al ver su sonrisa todas sus dudas quedaron atrás y se dispuso a disfrutar de la velada.

…..

* * *

La cena fue perfecta. El lugar tenía un toque romántico que junto con la buena comida había hecho de esa una noche inolvidable. Ambos estaban muy felices, pero cuando Shikamaru abrió la puerta de su cuarto para cerrar con broche de oro esa noche empezó sentir nauseas.

-¿Shikamaru?

Pregunto Temari mientras lo veía corriendo entrar al baño. Al abrir la puerta del baño lo encontró vomitando y al poner la mano sobre su frente descubrió que la fiebre que aparentemente había desaparecido sola, había regresado aun más fuerte.

- lo mejor será que tomes una ducha para bajar tu temperatura. Yo llamare a Sakura, ella es doctora y de seguro sabrá que hacer.

Diciendo eso Temari salió del baño dejando solo a Shikamaru. Busco en su bolso de mano su celular y una vez que lo encontró marco el número de Sakura.

- ¿Sakura? Tengo un problema.

_- "¿Qué sucede?" – _pregunto Sakura algo asustada de lo que Temari pudiera decirle.

- vine con Shikamaru de regreso a Tokio y durante el vuelo se puso pálido, dijo que tenia dolor de cabeza y estaba algo frio. Luego, al bajar, tenía fiebre. Él me aseguro de que estaría mejor después de dormir y cuando fuimos a cenar, aparte de que estaba pálido, parecía estar bien. ahora que regresamos esta vomitando y la fiebre al parecer subió.

- "_Temari, no te preocupes. Eso debe ser obra de algún virus o se trata de esos resfriados de un solo día y si haces lo que te digo para mañana debería estar bien. solo debes hacer que tome mucho líquido y dejarlo dormir. La fiebre la puedes bajar con paños húmedos y en caso de que no quiera bajar puedes darle un remedio para bajar la fiebre."_

_- _gracias, Sakura. Lo hare enseguida.

…..

* * *

Temari abrió los ojos y observo a Shikamaru durmiendo a su lado. Coloco su mano sobre su frente y se alegro de que la fiebre hubiera desaparecido, se la había pasado toda la noche colocándole paños húmedos en la frente y al parecer había funcionado. Miro la hora en el reloj que estaba en la pared, eran casi las diez de la mañana. Normalmente ella se despertaría a las cuatro de la mañana y lo regañaría por quedarse dormido, pero estaba vez simplemente coloco su cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposo para intentar dormirse nuevamente bajo el sonido de su corazón.

De pronto un ruido que no lograban identificar los despertó a ambos. Shikamaru abrió los ojos con pesadez antes de tomar su celular y contestar.

- ¿hola?

- _"déjame adivinar. ¡estabas dormido!"_

_- _ mamá, ya soy lo suficientemente grande para hacer con mi vida lo que quiera.

_- "y eso incluye no llamar a tu madre para avisar que estabas en Tokio. ¿Dónde estas?"_

_- _en un hotel.

- _"¿en un hotel? ¿teniendo una casa aquí? Me haces el favor de venir a verme en este preciso instante. Tu te quedas en casa con tu familia"_

_- _estoy con Temari y como se que no te agrada mucho estar junto a ella fue que…

_- "eso fue antes, las cosas cambian con el tiempo. ¿Por qué no vienen a almorzar? Tengo una sorpresa lista para ustedes"_

Antes de que Shikamaru pudiera seguir hablando su madre corto la comunicación. Sabía que algo bueno no iba a salir de toda esa situación, pero también sabía que si no obedecía a su madre se metería en problemas. Toda esa situación hizo que le volviera a doler la cabeza y tuvo que colocar su cabeza bajo la almohada para intentar aliviar el dolor.

- ¿sucede algo malo? ¿Quién era? – pregunto Temari

- mi madre. – dijo Shikamaru sacando su cabeza de la almohada – quiere que nos quedemos con ella y nos espera para almorzar. Sera mejor que empecemos a empacar o no llegaremos a tiempo.

A Temari no le agradaba esa idea, sus encuentros con Yoshino nunca terminaban bien. La última vez que la vio fue en la fiesta de su boda donde esa mujer le arrojo pintura verde a su vestido de novia. Se suponía que ese viaje era para arreglar las cosas entre ellos y esa mujer no seria de ayuda, pero también sabia que era la madre de Shikamaru y solo por él intentaría no matarla durante la semana que estarían en Japón.

…..

* * *

*es un hotel en Tokio, obvio. Lo encontré en un lugar donde recomendaban hoteles, si desean irse a Tokio ya saben donde quedarse.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: round 1.

Temari miraba la puerta de las casas de sus suegros. Era una modesta casa de un piso en un barrio pacifico del que casi nadie hablaba. La familia de Shikamaru había llegado de otra región después de que lo perdieron todo por culpa de…

"_mi padre. Esa mujer me odia no solo porque somos de dos clases sociales totalmente diferentes, también lo hace porque mi padre les quito todo lo que tenían y casi los mata. En ese sentido es entendible que no le agrade y que se hubiera molestado por llevarme al otro lado del mundo a su único hijo…. ¡pero eso no le da derecho de echarme pintura en mi ropa, ponerme laxantes en la comida, hablar de mi como si fuera la peor alimaña, o…! mejor me calmo. Tal ves tenga suerte y no me toque estar sola con esa señora"_

Pensó Temari mientras esperaba que abrieran la puerta. Mientras esperaba miraba a Shikamaru que parecía estar distraído mirando el cielo, le preocupaba un poco su palidez, pero él le aseguraba que ya estaba bien y por eso no insistió más en el tema.

En ese momento escucho la puerta abrirse dejando ver a Yoshino con una sonrisa tan perfecta que solo podía ser falsa. La mujer se acerco a Shikamaru quitando su cara de "felicidad" al ver lo pálido que estaba Shikamaru. Temari podía sentir los pensamientos de esa mujer que de seguro creería que ella lo estaba envenenando o algo por el estilo.

"_si una vez puso una denuncia en mi contra porque según ella lo intente matar atropellándolo, no me sorprendería que pensara que lo estoy envenenando. Por favor, ¿Qué ganaría con eso? Cuando los conocí a penas poseían esta casa que el señor Shikaku pagaba con su modesto sueldo de bibliotecario."_

Temari tomo las maletas y entro en la casa, si la iban a insultar prefería que fuera adentro para tener la oportunidad de defenderse sin que la acusen de atacar a una "indefensa anciana"

- yo esperaba que vinieran con mis nietos – dijo Yoshino mientras entraba con Shikamaru a la sala donde Temari los esperaba sentada en un sofá

- no tenemos hijos – dijo Shikamaru sin mucho animo.

- ¿de verdad? – dijo Yoshino mientras se volteaba a ver a Temari – no sabia que fueras estéril. Creo que el veneno que corre por tus venas mato a tus ovarios.

Al oír eso Temari deseaba golpear a esa mujer y gritarle todos los insultos que se le venían a la mente, pero al ver el rostro de suplica de Shikamaru decidió que lo pasaría por alto esta vez, al menos hasta que descubriera un mejor modo de vengarse.

- bueno. les mostrare sus habitaciones.

Dijo Yoshino mientras caminaba por un largo pasillo seguido de Temari y Shikamaru. La pelinegra se detuvo ante una puerta familiar para Shikamaru, se trataba de su cuarto, el mismo que había usado desde que el padre de Temari prendiera fuego sin piedad a los terrenos que le pertenecieron a su familia por generaciones y que ahora eran propiedad de los Sabaku no.

Después de que Shikamaru entro en la habitación, Temari se disponía a seguirlo cuando sintió que alguien la jalada del brazo. Se trataba de Yoshino con la misma cínica sonrisa con que la había recibido.

- tu no vas a dormir aquí – dijo mientras jalaba a Temari hasta una puerta al final del pasillo – estéril o no, no me parece bien que estén en la misma habitación. Tu dormirás aquí, hice lo mejor que pude en el poco tiempo que me dieron. – empujo a Temari haciendo que esta rodara por unas escaleras hasta llegar al centro de un pequeño y húmedo cuarto oscuro – como no tenemos cuartos de huéspedes espero no te moleste dormir en el sótano. no tiene conexión eléctrica, pero al fondo hay unas velas… me tome la delicadeza de que tuviera todos los lujos que una víbora como tu se merece.

Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta dejando a Temari en la total penumbra. Comenzó a decir todas las groserías que conocía mentalmente hasta que escucho el ruido de la puerta abrirse. No se molesto en voltear, si aun no había sido agredida verbalmente debía tratarse de Shikamaru.

- lo lamento. En la noche cambiaremos de cuartos. Te agradezco lo que estas haciendo.

Dijo Shikamaru mientras la abrazaba por la espalda. Ese gesto emociono el corazón de la rubia que inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y lo beso en los labios. Se levanto del suelo algo adolorida por haber caído de la escalera, pero intento fingir que no le dolía nada para no preocupar a Shikamaru. Encendió la vela que había al otro lado de la habitación e ilumino el lugar: había un colchón viejo y otras velas, el piso estaba mohoso y por la cantidad de telarañas podía jurar que ese lugar no había sido limpiado en años.

- no te preocupes. Solo debo barrer y mantener las velas encendidas para que este lugar se vuelva agradable – dijo mostrando la misma sonrisa de la que se había enamorado su esposo.

Shikamaru empezó a toser de forma compulsiva. Creyendo que se debía al polvo ambos salieron del sótano. En ese momento a Temari se le ocurrió una idea para tomar venganza y, sacando a la fuerza a Yoshino, se "ofreció" a preparar su famoso postre sorpresa para complementar el almuerzo.

….

* * *

Shikamaru y Temari estaban sentados en el comedor en espera del almuerzo. Temari llevaba en sus manos su "kit de comidas preparadas por Yoshino", en él había pastillas anti diarreicas, laxantes, mentas, entre otras cosas que sabia por su experiencia que nunca debían faltar en las cenas que esa mujer preparaba.

En ese momento Yoshino entro al comedor con tres platos de kata yakisoba* que coloco sobre la mesa. Temari miro algo escéptica su plato y estaba a punto de probar un bocado cuando la mano de Shikamaru se lo impidió mientras que con la otra cambiaba sus respectivas porciones.

Vio comer a Shikamaru como si nada y al ver que Yoshino no parecía preocupada se alisto para comer cuando nuevamente Shikamaru cambio los platos mientras le decía en el oído:

- no hay veneno en tu comida. Ahora yo tomo de nuevo la mía, no es tonta y pudo prever que haría esto.

Temari sonrió al confirmar que no solo se había casado con un hombre muy inteligente, sino que también era atento y cariñoso. No importaba como, pero se iba a asegurar que su matrimonio resultara pasara lo que pasara.

La comida transcurrió sin mayores inconvenientes y pronto llego la hora del postre. Esta vez fue Temari quien sonrió al entregar su tempura aisu**. Yoshino miro atentamente el postre y algo dudosa le dio una mordida, se sorprendió al descubrir que tenia buen sabor, pero antes de que pudiera dar otro mordisco la invadió un violento ataque de toz que la obligo a ir al baño.

Temari no pudo evitar reír un poco al ver como había logrado su primera victoria en esa guerra sin cuartel, pero su risa desapareció al ver el rostro molesto de Shikamaru

- ¿Qué le hiciste? – dijo Shikamaru profundamente molesto

- nada que esa mujer no se atreva a hacerme. Solo puse un poco de picante en su porción, es todo…. ¿querías que dejara que ella siguiera tratándome de la misma manera sin que yo hiciera algo al respecto? Pues no, yo no soy así. Si se meten conmigo pagan las consecuencias.

- ¿Por qué no intentan hacer las paces?

- ella no quiere, yo no quiero. Así de simple.

Al oír eso Shikamaru salió de la casa dando un fuerte portazo a la puerta dejando atrás a Temari que seguía disfrutando de su dulce venganza. Shikamaru ya había caminado varias cuadras cuando llego a un parque, se sentó en una de las bancas y comenzó a mirar el cielo intentando poner su mente en blanco. Odiaba ver a su madre y Temari peleando, las bromas que se hacían eran muy pesadas y fácilmente podrían salirse de control.

….

* * *

Temari ya se había regocijado mucho de su travesura y fue al cuarto de Shikamaru a dormir un poco. Cuando despertó eran como las tres de la tarde y fue a buscar su maleta en el sótano para darse un baño. Al abrir la maleta se llevo una terrible sorpresa: TODA su ropa estaba cortada en tiras.

-Yoshino.

Dijo molesta Temari mientras buscaba a esa mujer. Como no la encontró en ningún lado de la casa salió a buscarla a la calle donde inmediatamente fue objeto de burlas y proposiciones indecorosas. Entro a la casa sin entender que pasaba y al verse en el enorme espejo que adornaba la sala vio que su ropa estaba rasgada hasta tal punto que solo un pequeño pedazo de tela cubría sus partes privadas mientras que estaba maquillada de una manera grotesca.

En ese momento escucho una fuerte carcajada que reconoció de inmediato seguida de la voz de Yoshino que le decía:

- espero que te guste lo que hice a tu ropa. Ahora todo el mundo puede ver que no eres más que una prostituta que se vende al mejor postor mientras juega con los sentimientos de mi hijo.

Eso fue más de lo que podía soportar. Podía tolerar los laxantes, la pintura y los insultos, pero no que la humillaran de tal manera y encima le dijeran que estaba jugando con los sentimientos del hombre que amaba. Sin pensar en las consecuencias se abalanzo a su suegra y ambas comenzaron a pelear. Los rasguños, mordidas y jalones de pelo no se hicieron esperar.

La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso y las dos mujeres no se detuvieron. Solo lo hicieron al escuchar el grito de Shikamaru que les pedía que se detuvieran. Ellas se levantaron del suelo y acomodaron de rapidez su ropa mientras que Shikamaru las miraba con una profunda decepción.

- ella destruyo la ropa que traje y ¡mírame! ¿crees que alguien en su sano juicio se quedaría como si nada después de que le hacen esto? – trato de excusarse Temari.

Shikamaru no dijo nada y se limito a ir a su habitación. Una vez que entro a su cuarto Yoshino y Temari reiniciaron su pelea.

…

* * *

*traducción: fideos fritos. Para referencias visite: http:/ www. recetas japonesas .com/ search/ label/ entrantes.

(como recordaran, la pagina la buscan sin los espacios. si no les parece tambien pueden escribir recetas japonesas en google y es la primera pagina que sale)

**helado frito. Pueden buscar la foto en la misma pagina en la sección de postres (los ingredientes son fáciles de conseguir y se ve rico.)


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: salsa de tomate y pistas de patinaje

Temari agarro de un tirón la cortina roja que estaba en la sala y la ato de tal forma que cubrió su cuerpo semidesnudo. Estaban a punto de reiniciar la pelea cuando escucharon unos pasos detrás de ellas. Al voltear vieron a Shikamaru sosteniendo una manguera

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? – pregunto Temari

En ese momento Shikamaru las mojó. La presión del agua era tan grande que las mujeres tuvieron que usar sus manos para impedir que el agua les lastimara los ojos

- ¡detente ahora mismo Shikamaru! – grito Yoshino.

Shikamaru lo dudo un minuto, pero obedeció a su madre. Ahora la sala, Temari y Yoshino se encontraban empapadas.

- ¿Por qué hiciste esto? – dijo Temari furiosa

- porque ya estoy cansado de verlas pelear de esta manera. Algún día van a hacer algo de lo que se van a lamentar. Lo único que yo quería era pasar unas lindas vacaciones con mi esposa, no presenciar una batalla de amazonas. Por favor…. Es todo lo que pido, que si no quieren llevarse bien al menos dejen a un lado sus diferencias y no vuelvan a portarse como unas locas…. Si no lo hacen me veré en la obligación de tomar medidas, mamá tendré que hablarle de tu comportamiento a mi padre y Temari le diré a todos en tu oficina la forma tan infantil e inmadura como te comportas al no saber lidiar con una situación tan común y corriente.

Yoshino se cruzo de brazos, puso una cara molesta y luego se fue a su cuarto sin decir una palabra, ella no tenia deseos de pelear con Shikaku y menos si era por... Temari. Por su lado la rubia se quedo viendo fijamente a Shikamaru, lo peor que él podía hacerle era humillarla ante sus subordinados y al parecer él hablaba en serio.

- ¿quieres que te consiga algo de ropa? – dijo Shikamaru – no creo que quieras pasarte todo el día luciendo una cortina

- no gracias. Para eso existen las compras por internet. – dijo Temari algo molesta, pero después recordó el motivo de su viaje y trato de calmarse - ¿Por qué no cenamos afuera y luego vamos al cine? Para olvidar esto

- me gustaría, pero mientras buscaba la manguera recibí una llamada de Chouji y me citó para una videoconferencia en una hora y creo que me tomara toda la noche…

- pero… – lo interrumpió Temari abrazándolo – estamos de vacaciones.

- si, lo se. Pero esta oportunidad la he esperado durante semanas y al parecer Chouji logro convencer a los Wembley para que enviaran a un representante. Si logramos concretar ese negocio hará que nuestra empresa se consolide en toda Europa, es de esas oportunidades únicas y no quiero arriesgarme a que pase algo y el negocio no se concrete.

- creo que si Chouji logro convencer que enviaran el representante, también podrá concretar el negocio. Vamos, confía en tu mejor amigo y disfrutemos de una hermosa velada. Ayer estuviste enfermo y eso quito un poco la magia del momento y sinceramente el día de hoy ha sido horrible. Solo te pido una cena y una película… quizás ir a una playa mañana y olvidarnos del trabajo.

- tienes razón. Le diré a Chouji que me llame cuando…

- no, no y no. – dijo Temari colocando uno de sus dedos en los labios de Shikamaru – nada de celulares. Solo seremos tú y yo.

Temari le sonrió coquetamente y Shikamaru le dio un tierno beso en los labios. En ese momento Temari escucho sonar su celular y al ver el número se dio cuenta de que era Jesse.

"_en definitiva, no puede ser mas importuna la secretaria que tengo."_

Temari apago su celular y fue hasta su "cuarto" donde saco su laptop y compro un poco de ropa. Dos horas después llego todo lo que había comprado y se vistió con una camisa blanca y una falda roja hasta la rodilla con unos zapatos de punta con tacón bajo. Busco a Shikamaru en su habitación, él vestía con zapatos deportivos y en sudadera. Habían acordado que esta noche iban a recordar su primera cita, lejos de las excentricidades del dinero.

Fueron hasta un restaurante de comida rápida. Se sentaron en una mesa lejos de la multitud que había a esa hora y después de jugar durante 15 minutos con la salsa de tomate se decidieron a probar por primera vez las papas fritas que habían pedido

-no me gustan – dijo Shikamaru para luego besar a Temari en los labios – después de probar tus labios hasta la comida del mejor chef, me sabe insípida y desabrida.

- ¿Quién eres tu y que le has hecho a mi esposo? – dijo Temari mientras lo apuntaba con la salsa de tomate - ¿Qué le hiciste al vago cobarde mi marido?

- ¿digo algo lindo y me amenazas con salsa de tomate?

- Shikamaru + algo lindo = me estas ocultando algo, hiciste algo que merezca que te golpee o me vas a pedir algo a lo que en circunstancias normales me negaría

- no es la primera vez que soy romántico

- si, y todas esas veces fue por una de las cuatro cosas que ya te dije

- Temari, dijiste tres

- ya lo se, solo quería ver si me prestabas atención.

- pues no es gracioso – dijo Shikamaru lanzándole a Temari una papa frita en la cara

- no hagas eso – respondió Temari tirándole el plato completo

Nuevamente iniciaron una pelea de comida que termino con hacer que los echaran del restaurante cubiertos de pies a cabeza con salsa de tomate y restos de comida, pero eso no les importaba. Les había pasado lo mismo en la primera cita que tuvieron y al igual que en esa ocasión no pudieron evitar reírse de la forma tan ridícula que lucia el otro

- dudo que podamos ir a ver la película – dijo Temari acomodándose una de sus coletas que se había desecho en la "pelea" – pero… se me ocurre una mejor forma de pasar la noche.

….

* * *

Cuando Temari y Shikamaru llegaron a la casa de los padres de él, eran casi las dos de la mañana y Yoshino los esperaba en la puerta

- ¿Dónde estaban? – dijo Yoshino en tono autoritario

- por ahí, por allá. En todos lados y en ninguno. – dijo Temari con una sonría en su rostro – solo debe saber que si quería nietos… tal ves estos ya vengan en camino.

Al oír eso Yoshino dio una patada en el suelo molesta y entro en la casa. Temari no pudo evitar reír ante la actitud de su suegra, pero mientras entraba notó que Shikamaru no estaba muy contento

-¿Qué? – dijo Temari mientras se encogía de hombros – no es mentira.

- si, pero me gustaría que mis padres no se enteraran de cosas tan intimas.

- esta bien, no volverá a pasar. Ahora vayamos a dormir si queremos llegar temprano a la playa.

- no creo que importe mucho cuando vayamos. No hay muchos que vayan a la playa en invierno.

- en ese caso… iremos a patinar sobre hielo.

- esa si es una actividad acorde con la estación… creo que incluso con la diferencia horaria es muy tarde para llamar a Chouji.

- Qué acordamos. Nada de trabajo.

- solo será una llamada.

- he dicho que no y mas te vale cumplir con nuestro trato de cero trabajo o… no volveremos a hacer el amor.

- esta bien. tú ganas.

A la mañana siguiente Temari y Shikamaru habían salido a una pista de patinaje pública cuando Temari vio algo que la dejó tan pálida como la nieve que rodeaba la pista

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando todo estaba saliendo tan bien? elegiste el peor momento para aparecer y… ¿Qué hace él aquí de todo modos?"_

En ese momento Shikamaru fue atacado con bolas de nieve y después pudo escuchar una sonora carcajada que le permitió reconocer a su atacante.

- hola Temari, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas en la ciudad? Te hubiera ido a recoger al aeropuerto. – dijo Kankuro mientras se acercaba a Temari y de paso empujo a Shikamaru tan fuerte que lo hizo caer al suelo

- pensaba llamarte después – mintió Temari – pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? Si no mal recuerdo a ti no te gusta patinar.

- la verdad que este aquí es cosa del destino. Regresaba de un viaje y decidí tomar un atajo por aquí cuando vi a mi hermosa hermana y al inútil de su esposo

- no llames de esa manera a Shikamaru

- ¿Por qué? Si a él no le importa, ¿verdad?

Shikamaru en ese momento se levantaba del suelo molesto por la forma en que lo trataba Kankuro, pero decidió que si quería que su madre y Temari se lleven bien, él debía intentar soportar a sus cuñados.

- ¿Por qué no vienen a almorzar? A Gaara le gustara verte y creo que tiene algo que decirle a este– dijo Kankuro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras señalaba a Shikamaru

Los recuerdos del almuerzo con la madre de Shikamaru llegaron a la mente de Temari y no quería que Shikamaru tuviera que pasar por algo como eso, no al menos hasta que estuviera segura de que su matrimonio tuviera bases solidas. Intento buscar una escusa, pero Shikamaru se le adelanto

- no veo problemas, además yo también tengo algo que decirle a Gaara.

- excelente. Sube al auto Temari, yo te llevo

- pero… vinimos a patinar y aun no entramos a la pista – dijo Temari

- para que usar una pista publica cuando cuentas con una en tu patio trasero – dijo Kankuro dejando sorprendida a Temari - ¿Qué? Hace un par de semanas intente aprender a patinar y no quería que alguien me viera caer y se burlara de mi

- ¿una pista de patinaje? Eso si es mal gastar el dinero – dijo Shikamaru desviando la mirada

- tu no hables oportunista – grito Kankuro molesto

- ¿oportunista? –repitió Shikamaru volteando a ver incrédulo a Kankuro

- acaso crees que no me di cuenta de que te casaste con mi hermana únicamente por su parte de la herencia muerto de hambre

- YO NO ME CASE CON TEMARI POR SU DINERO. A diferencia tuya yo considero mas importantes otras cosas y no voy a tolerar que me faltes el respeto de esa manera.

- no vayan a iniciar una pelea – dijo Temari mientras se ponía en medio de los dos – Shikamaru, cálmate. Kankuro, no lo insultes y también yo opino que compraras una pista de patinaje es algo innecesario.

- como sea, no voy a discutir con este. No vale la pena. Temari yo te llevo, pero que él busque su propio transporte. No dejare que ensucie mi auto. – dijo Kankuro mientras se marchaba

- adelántate Kankuro. Yo voy con Shikamaru – grito Temari a Kankuro antes de darse girarse a ver a Shikamaru – lo lamento, ya hablare con él.

- descuida, no me importa lo que él piensa de mi y adelante, ve con Kankuro. Yo llamare a un taxi.

- ¿seguro?

- si, no quiero causarte problemas con tu hermano.

- esta bien, creo que aprovechare el momento para dejarle en claro ciertos términos. Te veré luego.

Diciendo eso Temari besa a Shikamaru en la mejilla y se va a donde esta el auto de Kankuro con una sola idea en mente

"_si no respetas a Shikamaru por las buenas, lo harás por las malas Kankuro"_

…

* * *

_**Hay dos datos muy importantes en este capitulo. ¿Saben cuales son?**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: así fue…

Temari subió de un golpe al carro de Kankuro y estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando su celular volvió a sonar nuevamente por una llamada de Jesse.

"_¿Qué quera? Sea lo que sea deberá esperar… ¿Por qué volví a prender mi celular?"_

Pensando eso Temari tiró su celular al fondo del carro y espero a que Kankuro se detuviera en un semáforo para decirle en un tono frio y serio:

- no vuelvas a tratar a Shikamaru de esa manera

- vamos…. Sabes que lo hago jugando.

- insultar no es jugar

- él sabia a lo que se exponía cuando se casó contigo. Si se hubiera casado contigo por dinero yo se que tu ya lo habrías echado, lo que hago es para recordarle que debe mantener su lugar y no molestarte. Tenemos un plan Temari o ¿ya lo olvidaste?

- pues refréscame la memoria porque si, se me olvido. Además, ¿según tu cual es su lugar?

- su lugar es…. Pues… mira el semáforo ya cambio de color y…

- por mi que se forme un trancón. Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que me respondas.

Dijo Temari poniendo su pie en el freno y agarrando el volante impidiéndole a Kankuro conducir. Detrás de ellos se podía oír el claxon de los conductores que no podían avanzar por su culpa, pero eso no parecía molestar a Temari que miraba a Kankuro fijamente a los ojos.

- yo…. – dijo Kankuro – creo que….

- dime la verdad

- Él no tenía ni donde caerse muerto y luego tú decidiste pagarle todos sus estudios, ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? Traicionado, se supone que íbamos a usarlo para asegurarnos de que su familia no intente recuperar sus tierras, pero no, tú tenias que enamorarte de él. ¿acaso no crees que si tu te acercaste a él por interés, él no esta contigo por lo mismo? Temari, piénsalo. Trabajan en empresas rivales que siempre buscan destruir a la otra. A mi no me importa el dinero y la verdad es que mentí sobre la pista de patinaje, solo quería saber que tenia ese en mente. No confió en él, se que lo único que Shikamaru desea es lastimarte.

- eso no es verdad. Yo lo amo y él a mi.

- eso no quita nada de que fuera tu idea el usarlo.

- eso fue hace años.

- sabes, cuando fui a visitarte hace un par de meses me contaron de lo delicado que es tu relación con él. nadie les da más de una semana y todos deben creer que este es un intento desesperado por rescatar algo que en primer lugar creo que nunca existió. Te quedaste con él por lastima y Shikamaru esta contigo para destruirnos. Despierta, Temari, va a destruirnos.

- nada de lo que dices es verdad y no tolerare que lo vuelvas a tratar mal. Ya hablare contigo y con Gaara.

Temari soltó el volante y Kankuro acelero a todo lo que daba su carro daba olvidando por completo que el semáforo ahora estaba en rojo provocando que casi se chocaran. El resto del camino estuvieron en silencio y mientras miraba la ventana Temari recordó como había conocido a Shikamaru

_**Flash back**_

Temari entraba emocionada al estadio. Era una de las finalistas del torneo mixto de artes marciales para menores de 15 años y mayores de 12. Había ganado esta competencia durante tres años consecutivos y si ganaba esta vez seria la primera en completar una racha de victorias perfecta. Durante esos tres años había sido capaz de derrotar a hombres que la duplicaban en tamaño y mujeres con una agilidad felina, pero a ella no le importaba si su oponente era hombre o mujer, mayor o menor que ella, lo único que le interesaba era ganar.

Caminó hasta el tablero donde le dirían donde y contra quien iba a pelear en la primera ronda.

"_veamos. Mi oponente tiene 12, es un novato de primera. Que más… es un chico llamado Shikamaru… ¿Nara? Tiene el mismo apellido de la familia a quien mi padre hace dos años les quitó sus tierras, ¿me pregunto si será él parte de esa familia? Bueno, lo averiguare pronto. Peleare con ese Shikamaru en una hora en la sala principal"_

Temari fue inmediatamente al lugar donde pelearía para conocer de antemano el terreno. El escenario donde se enfrentaría a ese niño era de forma rectangular y estaba a 30 centímetros de altura.

"_siempre el escenario es perfecto"_

En ese momento Temari escucha a alguien llamándola y al darse la vuelta descubre que era su hermano Kankuro que estaba sentado en primera fila. Se acerco a él mientras veía como iban entrando los espectadores, entre ellos una mujer que había visto antes

"_esa es Yoshino Nara…. Eso significa que ese Shikamaru si es parte de esa familia"_

Temari se sentó justo debajo de su hermano y le dijo.

- mi oponente debe ser el hijo de esos tales Nara.

- ellos aun no han intentado recuperar sus tierras.

- si, pero no podemos arriesgarnos. Yo ya tengo planes para mi parte del terreno y no pienso perderla

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- asegurarme a través de el pequeño Shikamaru al que pienso destruir una vez que pelee contra él, que no tengan deseos de recuperar sus tierras.

La música ceremonial comenzó a sonar en ese momento y Temari subió al escenario para la respectiva presentación. Después de 10 minutos los combates dieron inicio. Temari miro detenidamente a su contrincante, era algo alto para su edad, cabello negro amarrado en una coleta, ojos marrones y la mayor cara de aburrimiento que había visto en su vida.

- ahora, la segunda pelea de esta tarde. La favorita, la tricampeona de este torneo: Sabaku no Temari. – Temari subió de un salto al escenario una vez que dijeron su nombre y fue recibida con una gran cantidad de aplausos – su rival es un novato de 12 años, es Nara Shikamaru.

Cuando el presentador dijo el nombre de Shikamaru este no subió de forma inmediata, es mas, un tal Naruto que había peleado antes de ellos lo tuvo que empujar para que entrara en el escenario provocando que Shikamaru se tropezara con el escalón y cayera golpeando se la cara. Al ver esa entrada el público estallo en carcajadas y más de uno le empezó a lanzar bolas de papel, bolsas y vasos de plástico.

El presentador tuvo que intervenir para evitar que el chico terminara enterrado debajo de una pila de basura. Temari no pudo evitar reírse de la ridícula forma en que ese chico había entrado y se pregunto si en verdad tenía lo necesario para estar en esta competencia.

Una vez que se dio la señal de inicio de la pelea, Temari corrió hasta el chico y dando un giro sobre su pie izquierdo intento golpearlo de forma vertical con su pierna derecha, pero Shikamaru junto sus brazos sobre la cabeza impidiendo que el golpe le diera en la cara.

Eso solo hizo que Temari se molestara y retiro rápidamente su pierna para nuevamente golpearlo, esta vez pensaba empujarlo fuera del escenario. Shikamaru se dio cuenta de ello y giro a un lado para esquivar el golpe.

La lluvia de golpes por parte de la rubia no se hizo esperar mientras que Shikamaru se limitaba a esquivar sus ataques. De pronto Shikamaru intento golpear a Temari en la cara, pero ella lo esquivo dando un salto.

"_tarde o temprano debe cansarse y yo tengo energía para rato. Su ataque fue rápido y teniendo en cuenta su tamaño tuve que dar un salto un poco mas largo de lo que esperaba… pero eso no quita que me recuerde a un ratón asustadizo, es mas, creo que en verdad tiene cara de ratón"_

Ese pensamiento hizo que se le escapara una risita que desconcertó a Shikamaru. Temari nuevamente se acerco y reinicio la pelea siempre asegurándose de estar fuera del alcance de los golpes de Shikamaru. El público estaba en silencio y todos debían dar a Temari como la ganadora.

De pronto Shikamaru hizo algo que la desconcertó. Se alejo de ella, pero enseguida se acerco intentando golpearla en la cara, Temari tuvo que saltar hacia atrás aun mas lejos que la primera vez que él lo había atacado

"_es apenas la segunda vez que me ataca, pero es capaz de desconcertarme. Logró un mayor alcance tomando impulso…. Debo tener cuidado"_

Temari en ese momento ve como Shikamaru intentaba patearla de forma persistente y si no fuera por el grito de Kankuro no se hubiera dado cuenta del golpe que casi le da en la cara. Los ataques de Shikamaru habían cambiado por completo de ritmo, eran rápidos y no le daban tiempo de reponerse. Finalmente cuando Temari creyó tener una oportunidad se dio cuenta de su error, él había buscado la manera de que se desconcentrara para después derribarla con un barrido de piernas y ahora la tenia sujeta con una especie de llave que le impedía moverse

"_si no me libero pronto perderé, pero… no puedo moverme. Debo pensar en algo"_

- me rindo.

Al oír esas palabras de Shikamaru mientras la liberaba Temari se quedo sorprendida al igual que todo el público. En ese momento subió un chico rubio de ojos azules, el mismo que lo había tirado al escenario y le empezó a gritar exigiendo una explicación

- Naruto, no seas molesto. Nunca fue mi intención ganar esto, vine aquí porque mis padres querían. Pero si te interesa saber me rendí porque esa rubia logro darme unos buenos golpes que me duelen mucho y estoy muy cansado. Además si gano, tendría que pelear contra alguien mas…. Ya bajemos, la pelea que querías ver es la que sigue y por favor, no vuelvas a empujarme.

Temari también bajo del escenario sin entender del todo lo que había pasado. Para ella era increíble que alguien que tenia la victoria en sus manos la rechazara de esa manera. No prestó atención a la siguiente pelea a pesar de que su hermano Gaara estaba peleando en ella, todo en lo que la rubia podía pensar era en ese chico tan raro.

Al final del día Temari fue nuevamente la ganadora mientras que Gaara obtuvo el segundo lugar. Estaban saliendo los tres hermanos del estadio cuando se dieron cuenta de que su chofer se había ido dejando el carro solo.

- ¿Por qué no lo despedimos? Es el mayor inepto que conozco – dijo Gaara sentándose en la parte trasera del carro a esperar que su chofer se dignara a volver

- Temari, ¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunto Kankuro al ver como Temari se sentaba en el asiento del conductor

- voy a manejar. tengo 15 años, me falta uno para tener la edad legal y además conozco gente que conduce desde los 13.

- si, en las películas – dijo Kankuro mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto – generalmente en el campo donde no hay tanto riesgo de que se estrellen. Vamos, si un policía te ve nos va a multar

- no seas cobarde.

Sin decir mas Temari pisa el acelerador y lentamente comienzan a avanzar, no iba muy rápido a petición de sus hermanos, pero al querer girar en una esquina se subió a la zona peatonal y escucharon un golpe seco hizo que Temari pisara el freno de inmediato.

La rubia se bajo del carro y al salir vio en el suelo a Shikamaru que se sujetaba el estomago fuertemente y además tenia un hilo de sangre en el rostro. Temari se arrodillo a su lado y le limpio la sangre de su rostro con la manga de su camisa

- ¿estas bien? lo lamento, no era mi intención. ¡Kankuro! Llama a una ambulancia

- no es para tanto – dijo Shikamaru sentándose – solo me golpeaste un poco con el carro.

Shikamaru le sonrió de medio lado para intentar calmar a la rubia y al ver esa sonrisa Temari no pudo evitar sonreírle. Lo ayudo a sentarse dentro del auto para esperar la ambulancia. Mientras esperaba Yoshino se les acerco y empezó a gritarle que era una asesina y otra gran cantidad de cosas que Temari ignoro.

La ambulancia llego y se llevo a Shikamaru al hospital que, a pesar de que el impacto no fue fuerte, tenia una hemorragia interna en el estomago. Yoshino llamo adicionalmente a la policía, pero para suerte de los hermanos su chofer, que además era abogado, los defendió y después de un pequeño "juicio" en la comisaria fueron obligados a pagar todos los gastos médicos de Shikamaru y recibieron una advertencia, pero nada de eso los salvo del regaño que les dio su padre.

Al día siguiente Temari se coloco un vestido de color morado claro de manga larga que le llegaba a la rodilla y unos zapatos sencillos negros. Se ató una cinta roja en la cintura y estaba a punto de salir cuando escuchó la voz de Gaara a su espalda

- ¿A dónde vas? Son las 9 de la mañana

- voy a visitar a Shikamaru

- ¿al chico que atropellaste? ¿te sientes culpable?

- claro que no me siento culpable, pero ya se lo explique a Kankuro. Atreves de él puedo asegurarme que los Nara no intenten recuperar sus tierras, además… quiero asegurarme de que no se le por gozar de lujos aprovechando que yo soy la que paga. Regresare por la tarde.

Temari se subió al carro y miro por la ventana mientras esperaba llegar al hospital

_**Fin flash back**_

- ya llegamos.

Al oír la voz de Kankuro Temari salió de sus pensamientos. Bajo sin prisa del coche y al ver que Gaara salía a recibirlos dijo

- si uno de ustedes dos intenta molestar a Shikamaru les demostrare porque soy la campeona de artes marciales.

Ambos asintieron sin muchos ánimos. Esperaron media hora a que Shikamaru llegara en un taxi. Temari miro nuevamente a sus hermanos y una vez que estuvo segura de que ellos no intentarían nada se acerco a Shikamaru y entraron tomados de la mano a la gran mansión de la familia Sabaku no.

…

* * *

_**La pelea fue inspirada en la pelea que tuvieron Temari y Shikamaru durante los exámenes chunnin (me vi el capitulo por quinta vez ayer)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Gaara habla.

- ¿Qué era lo que quería hablar conmigo Gaara? – pregunto Shikamaru una vez que todos estuvieron adentro

- es algo en privado. Si me sigue podemos terminar con esto antes del almuerzo – dijo Gaara seriamente.

Temari vio como Shikamaru y Gaara se iban a la biblioteca del segundo piso. No le agradaba el tono que había usado Gaara y por eso los siguió, pero antes de que ella pudiera entrar le cerraron la puerta en la cara. Resignada a esperar fue a dar un paseo por la casa y a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de todas las locuras que habían cometido en ese lugar, sobre todo las que había hecho al lado de Shikamaru.

En ese momento aparece Kankuro con un celular en la mano sonando persistentemente y Temari lo reconoce enseguida, era el de ella. Le arrebato el teléfono a su hermano y lo apago nuevamente, no quería saber nada del trabajo y mucho menos si era ella la persona con la que debía hablar.

- no piensas contestar – dijo Kankuro – podía tratarse de algo urgente.

- para eso esta Minato, él me reemplaza cuando estoy de viaje

- si, pero al final tu eres la que toma una decisión. Dudo que alguien se atreva a llamarte de esta manera si no fuera algo urgente

- esta bien, contestare. Pero no antes de enterarme de que están hablando Shikamaru y Gaara. ¿aun sirve la habitación secreta?

- si, pero no creo que debas….

Kankuro no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Temari se había ido corriendo al primer piso. Temari tanteo la pared que estaba debajo de las escaleras hasta que encontró una puerta camuflada. Entro por ella y se vio rodeada de una serie de pasadizos, sin dudarlo siguió un camino que la llevo hasta una pequeña ventana tapada con un trozo de madera. Quito esa protección permitiéndole ver y oír lo que sucedía en la biblioteca.

….

* * *

Gaara estaba sentado en su escritorio mirando fijamente a Shikamaru que estaba de pie del otro lado de la mesa. Ninguno de los dos había cruzado palabras hasta ese momento y al parecer no tenían prisa por iniciar. Fue Shikamaru el que tomo la iniciativa

- esto tiene que ver con el soborno que quiso que aceptara hace unos meses para que me separara de Temari

- yo no veo eso como un soborno, sino como una repartición de bienes anticipada para evitar ese molesto tramite… me entere hace poco que antes de venir hablo con su abogado para que adelantara el tramite del divorcio, pero por lo que veo ahora me parece que se ha retractado. ¿acaso desea más dinero?

- esto no tiene nada que ver con eso. Yo no me iba a separar de Temari por ese dinero, sino porque creí que era lo mejor para los dos, pero decidí que si ella quería arreglar las cosas debía hacer un intento de salvar nuestro matrimonio.

- ¿Qué le hace creer que lo va a lograr? No se le paso por la mente que si después de que se casaron ella se distancio era porque se dio cuenta que no deseaba estar con usted y lo único que la ataba era su orgullo que no le permitía aceptar que cometió un error al involucrarse con usted.

- ¿Qué insinúa?

- no estoy diciendo que es un oportunista como dice Kankuro, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que si hay una persona que no es digna de Temari, la tengo enfrente.

- no me conoce

- se lo que necesito saber. Nada me garantiza que este con Temari por amor, según la información que he recogido sobre su vida no es de las personas que se interesen por ese tipo de sentimientos

- ¿me investigó?

- simplemente hice unas preguntas a unas personas que lo conocen y todas coinciden en dos cosas. La primera es que no le interesa las emociones y mucho mas las ajenas; lo segundo es que cuando se propone algo lo consigue sin importar las consecuencias y sinceramente no pienso permitir que Temari salgo lastimada por una locura que tenga en esa cosa que llama cabeza

- escúcheme, no se a quien le pregunto sobre mi, pero esa información esta errada y si lo que le preocupa es que lastime a Temari puede estar tranquilo porque lo ultimo que yo deseo es que ella sufra y mucho menos si es por mi culpa

- no lo se, me cuesta mucho creerle. Su padre ha hecho muchas peticiones en reclamo de unas tierras como para ignorarlas. El método mas efectivo para obtenerlas era casarse con Temari y aprovechar que la ley los obliga a dividir sus pertenencias

- ¡yo no me case con ella por eso! Lo que mi padre hace es intentar recuperar algo que se nos arrebato ilegalmente – dijo Shikamaru molesto – ustedes saben que esas tierras nos pertenecen y aun así se niegan a dárnosla.

- su forma de hablar confirma mis sospechas

- yo quiero que ese patrimonio que a pertenecido por generaciones a mi familia vuelva a ser nuestro, pero seria incapaz de usar a Temari para lograrlo. Si hace las averiguaciones vera que yo no he intervenido ni una sola vez en ese proceso. Me he metido en problema con mis padres por mi aparente indiferencia, pero lo único que deseaba era evitar este tipo de acusaciones

- no era necesario que hiciera una petición si podía pedir el divorcio

- si esto es todo lo que tiene para decirme esta conversación a terminado. Porque es obvio que no va a ceder a su posición y mucho menos yo voy a aceptar algo que no soy

- si bien este es un tema que deseaba mencionar, no es el motivo por el cual lo mande a llamar…. Muchas cosas sobre usted me parecen interesantes y a la vez preocupantes. No es alguien que me gustaría tener como enemigo, pero como trabaja para la competencia eso lo vuelve necesariamente uno. Por eso le traigo esta propuesta: renuncie a su empleo actual y sepárese de Temari a cambio yo le daré un puesto en la junta directiva de una naciente empresa que pienso crear en Canadá. Es una propuesta muy tentadora no cree

- dice que no tiene la misma opinión sobre mi que Kankuro, pero acaba de contradecirse. Me niego a aceptar tal cosa, no renunciare ni a Temari ni a mi empleo.

- en ese caso me veré en la necesitad de destruirlo. Para quien trabaja no tiene otra opción que no sea rendirse y le di la oportunidad de salvarse. No tolerare que sea un mantenido una vez que se quede sin empleo…. Su vida podría correr peligro si descubro que eso es lo que sucede

- no me amenace. Puede que la familia Sabaku sea muy prestigiosa en Japón, norte América y sea una potencia creciente en Europa, pero eso no significa que la empresa para la que trabajo vaya a quebrar.

- por favor, si todos saben que si no logran un buen contrato pronto será su fin. Le estoy dando un salvavidas, no lo rechace. Lo único que le pido es que se aleje de mi hermana y se vaya al otro lado del mundo, y de paso llévese a su molesta familia

- me niego y no se atreva a insultar a mi familia. Gaara, sabes que debes devolvernos nuestras tierras y no podrás alargar esto por mucho

- en eso se equivoca. Legalmente esas tierras nos pertenecen y no creo que Kankuro o Temari quieran renunciar a su casa de vacaciones para entregársela a una familia de campesinos. Si ese en verdad fuera el deseo de Temari no cree que al menos ella le hubiera cedido el terreno suficiente para que construyeran una pequeña casa, de ella son casi las dos tercera parte del terreno – Gaara busco algo en las gavetas de su escritorio y le pasó a Shikamaru un documento – es una copia de las condiciones que hubo durante su matrimonio, ¿recuerda que mi padre le hizo firmar eso y usted ni siquiera lo leyó? Creo que ya va siendo hora que lo haga y permítale decir que el tercer inciso es muy interesante, en él se le niega cualquier reclamo por esas tierras en cuestión lo que hace que la actitud de su padre sea ilegal. He sido bueno, pero otro reclamo y lo mando a la cárcel por desacato a la ley. Su padre ya no es muy joven y si bien no estará preso por mucho tiempo suelen pasar accidentes.

- ¿Qué insinúa?

- si bien lo que mas me alegraría es que se fuera de la vida de mi hermana es ella la que toma esa decisión, eso si, lo que deseo es que no estorbe mas a mi familia. Calme a su padre para que deje de enviar esas peticiones, que su madre no vuelva a atacar a mi hermana porque ya ve que me he enterado de lo que pasa entre ellas y sobre todo, si me entero de que ella es infeliz por su culpa hare que desee la muerte. Le estoy dando una oportunidad ya que se niega a aceptar mi propuesta inicial, solo cumpla con esas tres condiciones por el momento y no me vera molestándolos para nada. Eso si, le recomiendo que lea muy bien ese papel para evitarse problemas futuros. Después no diga que se le advirtió. Eso es todo, lo veré en una hora para almorzar, pero creo que primero debería cambiarse de ropa, esa esta muy sucia.

- ¿Qué?

En ese momento Gaara aplaudió y de detrás de un estante de libros salieron cuatro hombres. Dos de ellos lo agarraron desprevenido y le quitaron la camisa mientras que otro le arrojaba una sustancia pegajosa y el cuarto hombre le arrojo un balde lleno de plumas. Shikamaru se vio en un espejo que había en la biblioteca y su cara se puso roja de ira al ver como estaba cubierto de esas plumas. Jaló con fuerza unas que tenia pegada en la cara y no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de dolor. Observo su rostro, brazos y torso, seria una experiencia muy dolorosa quitarse todo eso además de que esos hombres habían destruido su camisa y no tenia otra por la que debería pasar toda su estadía en esa casa semidesnudo con una temperatura que si no fuera por el clima artificial lo mataría de frio.

Shikamaru salió sumamente molesto de la biblioteca no solo por las plumas, también por las amenazas que Gaara le había hecho si no cumplía con sus exigencias. Se sentía como un ratón arrinconado por un gato hambriento sin ninguna escapatoria, debía hacer lo que Gaara quería que hiciera o sus padres iban a sufrir y ellos ya habían sufrido suficiente por ese tema.

….

* * *

Temari no pudo creer lo que había escuchado. Gaara no solo había amenazado de muerte a Shikamaru y a su padre, sino que también lo lleno de plumas.

"_no creas que por estar a cargo de los bienes de la familia te vas a quedar sin tu castigo Gaara… creo que debes probar un poco de mi postre especial de helado y picante, pero con mas picante que helado y para estar segura le daré también a Kankuro. Eso les enseñara a no meterse en mi vida y dejaran de molestar a Shikamaru. Por cierto, ¿A dónde habrá ido?"_

Temari rápidamente caminó por el pasillo secreto y una vez que salió de su escondite busco a Shikamaru. Lo encontró todavía cubierto de plumas en la entrada viendo atreves de una ventana el cielo. Se acerco a él un poco avergonzada por lo que le había hecho su hermano.

- creo que deberías darte una ducha. Yo… solía hacerle esto a mis muñecas cuando era pequeña y estaba molesta con alguien, el agua ayudara a disolver el pegamento y hará mas fácil retirar las plumas. La ropa de Kankuro creo que te quedara un poco, bueno, bastante ancha, pero será mejor a que sigas sin camisa y dudo que te quede la de Gaara. En cuanto a este papel… - dijo Temari arrebatándole a Shikamaru el documento que aun tenia en las manos - … si bien no podemos anularlo, creo que podemos renegociar los puntos. Escuche la conversación que tuviste con Gaara y no te preocupes por lo que dijo, ya tomare cartas en el asunto.

- nada ha cambiado – dijo Shikamaru girándose para quedar enfrente de Temari – mis padres no te soportan, tus hermanos me odian a muerte… por mucho que lo intente no puedo evitar pensar que esto nunca tuvo futuro, que fui un tonto que se negó a ver lo obvio y cuando nos casamos creí que las cosas mejorarían, pero no fue así. Tu te encerraste en tu trabajo y cada vez eran mas escasas las veces que nos veíamos, durante meses me sentí tan solo que creí que lo mejor que podía hacer era aceptar la realidad que todos se empeñaban en mostrarme y me negué a ver. Luego tú llegaste y regresamos a Japón a intentar rescatar nuestra relación…. Y este es el resultado. Temari, yo te amo, pero ya no soporto esto. No soporto verte peleando con mi madre como si fueran enemigas de muerte o que discutas con mi padre de esa forma tan cruel y llena de odio. No soporto que tus hermanos me traten como si fuera basura y que ahora además me amenacen. No soporto esto, yo ya no puedo seguir así… lo mejor que podríamos hacer es pretender que nunca nos conocimos y terminar con esto.

Temari escucho todo lo que Shikamaru le dijo y solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta lo mucho que a él le afectaba todo. Sabia que la amaba y ella también a él , pero todos los problemas que tenían eran muchos y durante un tiempo considerable Shikamaru había tenido que pasar por todo eso solo y siempre llevándose la peor parte, porque si había alguien que hubiera sufrido sin importar a quien atacaran, esa persona era él .

Temari secó las lágrimas que habían empezado a brotar de los ojos de su esposo y mientras lo abrazaba le dijo:

- te amo y ya veras que esto terminara pronto. juntos lograremos superar esto.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: sentimientos contradictorios.

Shikamaru se encontraba dentro de una tina de agua caliente. Temari le había pedido que se quedara en el agua hasta que ella regresara y la verdad es que se sentía tan bien que había perdido la noción del tiempo. Ese era el descanso que necesitaba después de tantos problemas.

Las paredes alrededor de la tina eran espejos que le permitían a Shikamaru ver claramente la enorme cicatriz que tenia en la espalda y que iba desde su hombro derecho, pasaba por su columna y terminaba en su rodilla izquierda. La alegría que había sentido al estar en la tina desapareció mientras que a su mente llegaban los recuerdos de cómo se había hecho esa marca que lo iba a acompañar hasta su muerte

**Flash back **

Shikamaru estaba acostado en su cama viendo las nueves por la ventana de su cuarto. A sus 10 años ese era su pasatiempo favorito. El cielo estrellado acompañado de esas esponjosas nubes le daba un lindo toque a la noche y estaba tan distraído viéndolas que creía que podía pasar toda la noche de esa manera hasta que sus padres regresaran.

De pronto escucho un ruido semejante a cuando algo se rompía y un olor a humo comenzó a inundar la habitación. Fue hasta la sala para averiguar que pasaba cuando vio como unas grandes llamas estaban devorando su casa de madera.

Iba a salir de la casa cuando escucho nuevamente el sonido de algo rompiéndose y vio aterrado como una de las bigas de madera caía sobre su cuerpo. Se encontraba atrapado debajo de la gruesa madera en llamas que lo aprisionaba desde su hombro derecho, pasaba por su espalda y llegaba a una de sus piernas impidiéndole moverse.

Aterrado coloco su mano libre sobres su rostro para intentar protegerse de las feroces llamas y pidió entre lágrimas que algo pasara y lo salvara. En ese momento sintió que una gota de agua caía en su rostro atreves del techo llameante, estaba lloviendo. La lluvia rápidamente cogió fuerza y apago el fuego, pero también hizo que la débil estructura de la casa se cayera sobre Shikamaru.

Todo estaba oscuro y era tan grande el miedo que sentía a la muerte que no pudo evitar llorar desesperado pidiendo a gritos que sus padres fueran a buscarlo. No sentía las piernas y su brazo derecho junto con su espalda le dolía de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado. Todo era demasiado para el pequeño que empezaba a sentirse mareado.

Escucho una voz familiar llamándolo, pero estaba tan débil y adolorido que no lograba identificar quien era. Vio como alguien quitaba los maderos que estaban sobre él y cuando fue liberado por completo vio a la persona que lo había rescatado y que resulto ser su padre que después lo abrazo con cuidado de no lastimarlo.

Se sentía muy cansado por lo que decidió cerrar los ojos y descansar a pesar de los gritos de su padre quien le rogaba que permaneciera despierto

**Fin flash back**

Habían pasado ya años desde ese día, pero cada vez que veía su fea y deforme cicatriz no podía evitar recordar lo ocurrido. Esa fue una experiencia que le cambio la vida. Tuvo que pasar diez meses postrado en una cama y sometiéndose a continuas operaciones para recuperar la movilidad en sus piernas y brazo derecho. Después de eso pasaron ocho meses de terapias tortuosas de jornadas diarias de hasta seis horas seguidas sin que dieran mucho éxito. La depresión que lo invadió en ese entonces fue muy grande y si no fuera por Chouji no sabría que habría sido de su vida, lo mas probable es que se hubiera rendido y actualmente estaría todavía en una silla de ruedas sin poder usar su brazo derecho.

En ese momento la puerta del baño se abre y entra Temari con una canasta de mimbre llena de frascos que no alcanzaba a ver. Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando ella se sentó en una silla al lado de la tina y empezó a masajearle la espalda con sus manos impregnadas de un aceite.

- el aceite de almendras y rosas es bueno para aflojar las plumas.

Fue todo lo que dijo Temari mientras seguía dándole un masaje a Shikamaru y de paso quitarle las plumas. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver como su esposo se relajaba y parecía disfrutar del momento. Se dio la vuelta para tomar más aceite cuando Shikamaru la jalo haciéndola caer en la tina.

- me gustaría quedarme aquí contigo, pero tengo que hablar con mis hermanos seriamente.

Diciendo eso Temari sale de la tina mientras le da un beso a Shikamaru y le entrega la canasta para que siga quitándose las plumas. Una vez fuera del baño y después de cambiarse de ropa Temari busco a Gaara por toda la mansión, pero una de las empleadas le dijo que se había ido a la oficina.

- ¿y Kankuro? – pregunto Temari

- en el garaje. Dijo que iba a arreglar su carro – dijo la empleada - ¿quiere que lo mande a buscar?

- no, lo que tengo que decir debe estar ambos presentes…. Por favor busca algo de ropa de Kankuro para mi esposo, él esta en el cuarto de baño al lado de mi cuarto.

- enseguida.

Temari fue a su cuarto y al entrar lo primero que vio fue su celular en la cama con una nota que decía en letras grandes: CONTESTALO.

"_Kankuro"_

Pensó Temari mientras se debatía entre prenderlo y contestar o dejarlo apagado. Lo analizo un minuto y después de asegurarse de que Shikamaru seguía bañándose Temari prendió su celular y este comenzó a sonar de nuevo

- ¿si, Jesse? Espero que tengas un buen motivo para andar llamado de forma tan repetitiva

- _"al principio la llamaba por un motivo, pero ahora la prioridad es decirle que los __Wembley están interesados en hacer negocios con nosotros. Logre concretar una junta para dentro de tres días y de esa forma tendrá el día de hoy y mañana libres."_

- espera, pero Chouji iba a hablar con ellos ¿eso significa que el negocio que iban a tener con…

- _"en efecto, ellos deseaban hablar con su esposo, pero al este faltar sin justificación a la videoconferencia decidieron retractarse y aceptar nuestra propuesta"_

- esto es genial…. El negocio ya es casi nuestro y…. – dijo Temari emocionada – con los Wembley lograremos conquistar el mercado europeo y abrirnos las puertas para sur América… a este ritmo la familia Sabaku será la mas grande en todo el mundo…. Necesito que me confirmes un vuelo para pasado mañana a primera hora y asegúrate de que Minato tenga listo para mi llegada un borrador de la propuesta… ¡los Wembley ya son míos! Sabía que mi plan iba a funcionar.

- _"hare lo que me dijo, pero antes quisiera decirle que yo…"_

- tengo que colgar – interrumpió Temari al darse cuenta de que su conversación se había prolongado mucho, no quería tener una discusión con Shikamaru por contestar su celular cuando ella misma fue la que dijo cero trabajo – lo que tengas que decirme me lo dirás cuando este de regreso.

…

* * *

Shikamaru se sentía traicionado. Apenas que la empleada le había traído la ropa se la había puesto y pensaba hacerle una bromita a Temari como cuando eran novios, pero al oírla hablar con su secretaria por teléfono la curiosidad lo embargó y por eso se había quedado pegado a la puerta escuchando la conversación.

"_su plan era traerme a Tokio no para renacer nuestro matrimonio, sino para sacarme del país y que no pudiera seguir a cargo del proyecto de los __Wembley… por eso dijo lo de cero trabajo…me engaño, lo único que le interesa es su estúpido trabajo y sus deseos de ser respetada por todos"_ una lagrima salió de sus ojos, pero rápidamente la limpió con la manga de la camisa color arena que llevaba puesta _"quizás esto sea una coincidencia. Temari no es así… creo que lo mejor será que hable después con ella"_

Cerró los ojos y suspiro para calmarse. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ya no había rastro de la tristeza que lo embargó al sentirse traicionado entro en la habitación de Temari con una sonrisa de su rostro.

- la camisa me quedo algo ancha, pero por suerte el pantalón es del tamaño adecuado – dijo Shikamaru

- ¿suerte para quien? – dijo Temari poniendo una cara fingida de enfado para luego abrazar a Shikamaru y darle un tierno beso en los labios – creo que será mejor que vayamos a almorzar. Gaara no esta por lo que solo tendremos que lidiar con Kankuro y a ese lo puedo controlar con un dedo.

…..

* * *

Kankuro reía en voz baja, ya tenia listo una broma con la de seguro su hermana volvería a ser soltera. Ya no necesitaba a Shikamaru por lo que decidió que era el momento de deshacerse de él de una vez y para siempre… se sentó en el comedor enfrente de Temari y le dedico una amplia sonrisa a Shikamaru que estaba sentado a la derecha de su hermana.

Esa sonrisa le dio una mala sensación a Shikamaru y al ver el plato enfrente de él pasó por su mente todo lo que Temari y su madre se hacían por lo que decidió no arriesgarse. Aparto el plato y se dedico a contemplar las nueves por la ventana que estaba detrás de él.

El comedor era casi tan grande como su casa. La mesa era de 20 puestos de una fina madera y una de las paredes tenia un gran vitral. Había tres puertas para acceder al comedor, una era de la cocina, otra conectaba a la sala y la ultima, que estaba debajo del vitral, al jardín trasero.

Temari observaba a Shikamaru y no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Nadie debería de tener miedo a comer en casa de sus cuñados y al darse cuenta de que era lo que Shikamaru sentía cuando ella peleaba con Yoshino decidió que nunca, por más que esa mujer la provocara, volvería a pelear con ella.

- oye, Temari – dijo Kankuro llamando la atención de Shikamaru y Temari - ¿Por qué no te haces una prueba de embarazo?

Al oír eso Temari casi se ahoga con el vaso de agua que estaba bebiendo. No podía creer lo que su hermano le estaba pidiendo y estaba a punto de decirle un rotundo no cuando Kankuro coloco enfrente de ella una caja de prueba casera de embarazo

- vamos Temari – dijo Kankuro arrodillándose en la mesa – quiero saber si voy a tener un sobrino de… ese

- ¡Kankuro! – grito Temari molesta, pero rápidamente se calmo sabiendo que la única forma de terminar con esto era haciendo lo que Kankuro le pedía.

Temari entro a uno de los baños del primer piso mientras que Kankuro y Shikamaru la esperaban del otro lado. Cuando salió le pidió a Kankuro la caja para saber el resultado. Kankuro se la entrego aguantándose la risa y Shikamaru simplemente lo veía en silencio sospechando que tanta risa no debía ser por nada.

- y el resultado es… - dijo Temari poniendo un poco de suspenso, pero su cara de fastidio cambio a una de sorpresa al ver el resultado - ¡estoy embarazada!

Shikamaru al oír esas palabras se lleno de una profunda ira, eso era mas de lo que pensaba soportar y era tal su furia que golpeo una pequeña mesa con tal fuerza que la partió en dos. Temari no entendía su comportamiento, él le había dicho antes que deseaba tener dos hijos y en lugar de molestarse debería estar feliz.

- Shikamaru ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Temari

- te daré una pequeña lección de biología. Para que un espermatozoide llegue al ovulo es necesario que pasen entre dos y tres días. adicionalmente esas pruebas no pueden decirte si estas embarazada si no tienes al menos una semana de gestación y como anoche fue la única vez en que tu y yo hemos hecho el amor significa que si estas embarazada yo no soy el padre.- Shikamaru caminaba de un lado a otro intentando calmarse sin mucho éxito – me fuiste infiel… y no solo eso, sino que también me trajiste para que pudieras apoderarte del negocio con los Wembley… yo esperaba mas de ti, pero creo que me equivoque. Solo me estabas utilizando.

- Shikamaru ¿de donde sacas eso?

- te escuche cuando hablabas con tu secretaria sobre que todo salió de acuerdo a tu plan.

- ¿me espiaste? – dijo Temari indignada, pero consiente de que ese no era el momento de reclamar se dispuso a aclarar el malentendido – a lo que refería era a mi plan de mercado, la propuesta que le hicimos y la forma en que se la mostramos. Yo nunca te utilizaría de esta manera y tampoco te fui infiel, estas pruebas no son cien porciento fiables y si no me crees vamos a un hospital y me hago un examen de sangre.

- no hace falta – dijo Shikamaru algo mas calmado – es algo genético supongo. Temari, no quiero verte de nuevo y yo… me voy.

- ¿quieres que te de las llaves de mi auto? – dijo Kankuro – de esa manera te podrás ir y yo no te tendré que volver a ver. Todos felices

Shikamaru tomo las llaves que le dio Kankuro y sin dirigirle la mirada a Temari fue hasta el garaje donde se encontró con una gran cantidad de autos. Cuando encontró el carro de Kankuro lo encendió y comenzó a conducir por la carretera a una velocidad relativamente alta sin importarle que unos copos de nieve habían comenzado a caer.

Kankuro al verlo irse sonrió de una forma algo perturbadora y para Temari todo quedo claro al ver ese gesto. Sabia que Kankuro nunca prestaba su auto y eso significaba que…

- tu alteraste la prueba de embarazo – grito Temari a su hermano mientras lo arrinconaba – además sabias que Jesse me iba a hablar de los Wembley y por eso insististe que contestara el teléfono… ¡tu planeaste esto!

- bueno, pues… si – respondió Kankuro algo nervioso por la actitud de Temari – pero lo hice porque creí que era lo mejor. Ese no se merece a alguien como tu y lo único que hice fue acerté un favor. Ya no lo necesitamos y era hora de que se largara de tu vida.

Al oír eso Temari golpea fuertemente a Kankuro en el rostro hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar. No creía lo que sus hermanos creían sobre su relación con él, le resultaba impensable que ellos no entendieran que estaba con Shikamaru por amor a pesar de que al principio se acerco a él por interés.

Caminó por el garaje frustrada, su intención era reconciliarse con Shikamaru y ahora por culpa de Gaara y sobre todo Kankuro, el divorcio era seguro. En ese momento pisó algo que la hizo resbalar un poco y al ver al suelo vio una mancha de aceite. Las palabras de la empleada llegaron a su mente y mirando de forma amenazadora le dijo a Kankuro

- ¡¿que le hiciste al auto!

- le modifique un poco los frenos. – dijo Kankuro algo temeroso – solo es para darle un susto, los frenos aun sirven aunque no con la misma eficacia. Llegara a la curva y cuando intente desacelerar se llevara una pequeña sorpresa con la cual de seguro no quera volver

- ¡eres un estúpido! – grito Temari preocupada

- lo he hecho antes y es seguro

- el piso esta lleno de nieve y ya empezó a nevar. Aun con los frenos en buen estado esa cuerva es peligrosa – Temari se sube a uno de los carros y antes de irse dice de forma amenazadora – si Shikamaru no quiere volver conmigo por culpa de esa prueba de embarazo o sale herido por tu "bromita" con los frenos, te juro que lamentaras el día en que naciste.

Sin decir mas Temari comenzó a conducir lo mas rápido que el piso resbaloso le permitía con la esperanza de encontrar a Shikamaru antes de que llegara a la curva.

…..

* * *

Shikamaru aun no podía creer lo que Temari le había hecho. Le era imposible imaginar que ella solo lo utilizara o que tuviera un amante, mucho menos que fueran ambas cosas. Entendía que ella se distanciara de él por su trabajo, pero que llegara a ese punto le parecía inconcebible.

Empezó a llorar en silencio sin saber a quien creerle: a su corazón que le decía que ella era inocente y de seguro todo fue planeado por sus hermanos que se morían de deseos por separarlos, o a su cabeza que le pedía que debía primero pensar en él y alejarse de ellos sin importar que ella en verdad fuera inocente porque lo único que conseguiría al seguir estando con ellos seria mas sufrimiento.

La nieve caía cada vez más fuerte y su visibilidad disminuía. Se secó las lágrimas y decidió dejar su debate mental para otro momento. Vio la señal de transito en donde le informaban de una curva, pero cuando intento desacelerar los frenos no reaccionaron.

La velocidad con que iba sumada con el piso resbaloso y su poca experiencia conduciendo provocaron que el auto se saliera de la carretera y comenzara a rodar sin control colina abajo.

….

* * *

_**Me he dado cuenta de que esta historia es dos en una porque los recuerdos que tendrán serán muchos mas y narraran de por si una historia que es la de ellos cuando se conocieron**_

_**La explicación que da Shikamaru sobre la fecundación es tomada de un documental, pero no estoy del todo segura. **_

_**Mas de 2900 palabras, un capitulo largo. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: en el hospital.

A Shikamaru todo le daba vueltas y un fuerte dolor en la cabeza hizo que se llevara la mano a ella. En ese momento se percato de que algo húmedo estaba sobre su rostro y al mirar su mano esta estaba llena de sangre. Intento quitarse el cinturón de seguridad, pero un fuerte dolor en su espalda y hombro derecho se lo impidió.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo debido al dolor que sentía Shikamaru logro salir del auto, pero el mareo que sentía le impedía pensar con claridad. Sintió como la fría nieve caía sobre su cuerpo y le entumecía los músculos. Caminó paralelamente a la carretera en dirección a la ciudad mientras que la nieve caía cada vez más fuerte hasta convertirse en una tormenta. Shikamaru cayó de rodillas al suelo, había dejado de sentir sus piernas. El miedo a volver a quedar paralitico y con el brazo derecho inutilizado se apodero de él. Tenía tanto frio y se sentía tan mal que termino acostándose en la nieve abrazándose hasta que ya no pudo permanecer con los ojos abiertos.

…..

* * *

Temari finalmente llego a la cuerva. La tormenta de nieve era muy fuerte y ella no llevaba puesto casi abrigo, pero aun así salió del carro buscando con la mirada a Shikamaru. En ese momento vio unas marcas en el piso que coincidían con unas ruedas, las siguió y después de mirar a su alrededor vio el auto donde iba Shikamaru al final de la colina y con golpes por todos lados.

Sin pensarlo, Temari corrió por la colina casi resbalándose en mas de una ocasión y al llegar al carro vio que Shikamaru no estaba en él. Estaba preocupada y la nieve la hacia temblar mientras que le impedía ver mas allá de unos metros delante suyo.

Se subió a su auto y comenzó a conducir lentamente alrededor de la carreta buscando señales de Shikamaru. Finalmente Temari vio algo a un lado de la carretera que llamo su atención y al acercarse vio que era su esposo inconsciente. Intento despertarlo, pero no lo logro. Estaba pálido, frio y con sangre en el rostro, eso hizo que una gran preocupación la invadiera.

Lo subió a la parte trasera de su auto y llamo a una ambulancia. Mientras esperaba que llegara busco entre las cosas que tenía tirada en su auto algo con que calentar a Shikamaru, pero no encontró nada. Consiente de su estado de hipotermia, Temari lo abrazo fuertemente para intentar hacerlo entrar en calor. Después de la media hora más angustiante de su vida la ambulancia finalmente llego y se llevo a Shikamaru.

Una vez en el hospital, la desesperación de Temari comenzó a bajar y cuando después de una hora un medico llego y le dijo que su esposo estaría bien, sintió un gran alivio.

- no tiene heridas de gravedad, en su mayoría son golpes leves – explico el medico – pero debido al golpe que tiene en la cabeza y un principio de hipotermia deberá pasar al menos esta noche en el hospital.

- ¿puedo verlo?

- por supuesto. Sígame.

El medico guía Temari por unos pasillos que a ella le resultaron de pronto familiares y al ver el número de la habitación de Shikamaru todo quedo claro.

"_este es exactamente el mismo lugar"_

**Flash back.**

- llegamos.

Al oír a su chofer decir esas palabras Temari se dio una rápida mirada en el espejo retrovisor y se acomodo sus coletas, quería dejar impactado a ese niño. Entro al hospital y después de averiguar donde estaba la habitación de ese Shikamaru fue hasta ella. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar escucho a Shikamaru teniendo una conversación con un chico, curiosa se recostó en la puerta para poder oír que decían

- ¡dije que no! – grito una voz que supuso era de Shikamaru

- cálmate. Se que no te gustan los hospitales, pero no puedes irte. Te acabaron de operar y tienes que quedarte para asegurarse de que todo esta bien.

- Chouji, no quiero quedarme más tiempo aquí. Odio los hospitales. ¡No quiero!

- te darán de alta en un par de días.

- ¡dije que no!

Temari noto que la voz de Shikamaru era más aguda de lo que recordaba y al entreabrir la puerta lo vio a él sentado en la cama, con unas vendas en la parte inferior de su torso y con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que un niño de su edad, el cual debía ser Chouji, intentando calmarlo. A Temari le pareció raro que Shikamaru se pusiera de esa manera solo por tener que pasar un par de días en el hospital, por su actitud ella creyó que estaría feliz de poder no hacer nada.

Toco la puerta mientras la abría y al ver como la mirada de ambos chicos se dirigían a ella sonrió ampliamente mientras decía con un tono algo dulce:

- vine a ver como estabas... este… creo que te llamabas Shikamaru.

Al ver como Shikamaru desviaba la mirada incomodo y un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas, Temari dio por exitoso el primer encuentro. Había logrado captar la atención del chico. Pensaba acercarse a la cama, pero Chouji se interpuso en la mitad mirándola fijamente.

- lamento lo ocurrido – dijo Temari intentando evitar ver a Chouji que seguía mirándola – no soy de las que se disculpan y la verdad no me parece que deba hacerlo porque no lo hice intencionalmente, pero aun así lo lamento…. Y, si no es mucha molestia ¿Por qué lloras?

- odio los hospitales. Estar en ellos me trae malos recuerdos.

- No crea que sea necesario entrar en detalles – dijo Chouji amenazadoramente – después de todo, ella es un miembro de la familia Sabaku no…. Debe estar al tanto de lo ocurrido.

Temari se quedo sorprendida por esas palabras, no entendía a que se refería. Ella sabía que su padre les había quitado la tierra a los Nara, pero no lograba ver la relación con que Shikamaru odiara los hospitales.

- no se de que hablas – dijo Temari

- ¿no sabes? Pues la ignorancia no te hace inocente. – dijo Chouji alzando el tono de voz

- Chouji, déjala. Ella no tiene la culpa de lo ocurrió. Además, ya paso un tiempo y lo mejor es simplemente olvidarlo – dijo Shikamaru

- no voy a perdonar lo que esa "familia" te hizo. – dijo Chouji ya completamente fuera de control. – hasta hace poco estabas muy alterado por estar en un hospital y eso es culpa de ellos que creen que por su dinero pueden hacer lo que quieran con quien quiera.

- me estas faltando el respeto – dijo Temari intentando no molestarse sin mucho éxito – no se de que hablan. Si es lo del accidente, eso ya quedo claro y ya pedí perdón. Yo no tengo la culpa de que él tenga nosocomefobia*

- ¡claro que la tienen! – grito Chouji.

El silencio reino en el lugar por un momento. Temari dirigió su mirada a Shikamaru que se había acostado en la cama dándole la espalda y, como no tenia camisa, vio una enorme cicatriz que le cubría la espalda. En ese momento algo en su interior le decía que la historia que les conto su padre sobre la forma en que les quito la tierra era incompleta, si bien estaba en parte de acuerdo con la mentira y la manipulación, no lo estaba con la agresión física.

- como parece que no soy del todo bienvenida, será mejor que me vaya – dijo Temari mientras salía de la habitación – pero vendré en la tarde para que podamos hablar Shikamaru.

**Fin flash back.**

Temari se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama de Shikamaru. Le dolía que Shikamaru siempre se la pasara sufriendo por culpa de su relación y sabia que cuando él despertara no quería saber nada de ella, pero eso no la iba a detener. Temari lo amaba y no pensaba separarse de él solo porque a sus hermanos no les agradara. Iba a hacer que su matrimonio funcionara y si eso significaba separarse de sus hermanos lo haría.

….

* * *

Shikamaru despertó algo mareado. Se sentó en la cama y se alegro al sentir sus piernas, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver a Temari. No la odiaba, la amaba a pensar de todo, pero ya le era imposible seguir con eso. El debate mental que tuvo mientras conducía tenía un ganador: escucharía a su cabeza.

- Shikamaru, lo que paso fue… - empezó a decir Temari, pero se quedo callada al ver la expresión sombría que tenia su esposo - ¿estas bien? ¿quieres que llame a un doctor?

- quiero el divorcio.

…..

* * *

_**Otro capitulo que sale mejor en mi cabeza… me dan ganas de escribir una historia aparte donde se narre lo que ocurrió cuando eran niños, pero eso será cuando esta historia termine y por eso hare los recuerdos estrictamente necesarios. **_

_**Creo que solo podre subir capítulos el fin de semana y tal vez, solo tal vez los jueves, pero no prometo nada. **_

*miedo a los hospitales


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: entre lágrimas.

Temari al oír a Shikamaru pedir el divorcio no sabia como reaccionar. Después de todo lo que había pasado en la ultima semana sabia que esa era una posibilidad, pero simplemente se había negado a aceptarla y ahora no sabia que hacer. No quería separarse de él, pero tampoco quería que siguiera sufriendo por culpa de la pelea que había entre sus familias. Recordó que una vez Kankuro había dicho que ellos eran como romeo y Julieta, pero no por el amor que se sentían que era algo que Kankuro no veía, él lo había dicho porque estaba seguro de que lo que había entre ellos fácilmente podía terminar en una tragedia y ahora, después de todo lo ocurrido en los ultimo días, Temari pensó que tenia razón.

"_es una locura seguir juntos si las cosas no van a cambiar, pero no quiero terminar con esto. Yo lo amo y se que Shikamaru me ama… esto no puede acabar así"_

Temari cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente intentado calmarse para poder pensar algo que le permitiera solucionar todo ese problema. Una idea llego a su mente, en cierto modo era arriesgaba, pero con ella se aseguraba de que sin importar el resultado Shikamaru no sufriría mas.

- no te daré el divorcio – dijo Temari con voz firme, pero a la vez serena – lo que estoy dispuesta a firmar un documento que anule temporalmente nuestro matrimonio. Cada uno será libre de hacer lo que quiera y si después de un tiempo estas seguro de querer separarte de mi… podríamos analizar lo del divorcio

- en otras palabras, podrías estar con tu amante sin romper ninguna ley – dijo Shikamaru molesto, sin mirarla e intentando mantener la voz calmada – no es lo que quiero. Esto no tiene futuro, nunca lo tuvo y no veo el objetivo de posponer lo inevitable. Gaara amenazo de muerte a mi familia y creo que Kankuro es el culpable de que me estrellara…. Por culpa de tu padre mi familia perdió sus tierras y yo quede gravemente herido, incluso por su culpa en varias ocasiones intente suicidarme… ya no puedo mas con esto.

Shikamaru se llevo las manos al rostro mientras lloraba silenciosamente. Temari lo veía y se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru ya había llegado al límite. Verlo en ese estado la hacia sentir mal y no pudo evitar recordar una de las veces en que Shikamaru había intentado quitarse la vida

**Flash back**

Temari corría como loca bajo la lluvia. No le importaba lo que la gente pensara de ella, su preocupación era encontrar a Shikamaru. Él había estado actuando extraño desde hace varios días y no sabía el motivo, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía encontrarlo. Tomo su celular y marco al de él, pero al igual que los anteriores 25 intentos no contestaba.

"_no debí dejarlo solo con mi padre, no debí dejarlo solo con mi padre, no debí dejarlo solo con mi padre, no debí dejarlo solo con mi padre, no debí dejarlo solo con mi padre"_

Temari sospechaba que su padre era el responsable del comportamiento de Shikamaru. En ese momento vio a una gran multitud cerca de un edificio abandonado. Se acerco y su cara se lleno de preocupación al ver que Shikamaru quería saltar de un quinto piso.

- baja de ahí – decía un policía con un altavoz – es peligroso. No parece que tengas más de 16 años, todavía tienes mucha vida por delante….

Temari dejo de oír todo lo que el policía, Shikaku ya le había dicho que después del "accidente" donde la casa en llamas aplasto a Shikamaru, él estuvo deprimido y había intentado suicidarse por lo que era propenso a hacerlo de nuevo. Temari empezó a odiar a su padre y de alguna manera se las arreglo para burlar a los policías y entrar al edificio. Subió hasta llegar al mismo piso donde estaba Shikamaru y se quedo un minuto muda al verlo temblando, llorando y murmurando algo sobre una promesa

- Shikamaru – grito Temari – ven, no se que paso cuando hablaste con mi padre, pero... olvídalo. Yo te amo y si tu me amas te pido que vengas. No dejare que nada ni nadie nos separe, por favor... acércate.

Shikamaru la observo un minuto antes de ir corriendo a abrazarla para después ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente. A Temari le rompía el corazón verlo en ese estado, lucia muy distinto al chico que conocía y juro en silencio que no dejaría que Shikamaru volviera a ponerse en ese estado

**Fin flash back**

Temari cayó en la cuenta en ese momento que nunca se entero del motivo por el que Shikamaru había intentado suicidarse en esa ocasión, pero ese no era el momento para hablar sobre eso, debía convencerlo de que aceptara su propuesta.

- Shikamaru… ¿tú me amas?

- ese no es el problema

- tomare eso como un si, y ¿sabes? Yo te amo. No me agrada verte sufrir si eso es lo que piensas, pero no quiero separarnos solo porque otros tienen ideas equivocadas. Solucionare esto, ya lo veras, pero acepta mi propuesta. Ya te lo dije, si después de…. Un año todavía quieres separarte de mi lo aceptare, no pondré inconvenientes, pero por favor… no quiero – la voz de Temari comenzó a quebrarse – no quiero perderte. Se que he cometido muchos errores últimamente, pero para eso fue que te dije que viniéramos, quería reparar todo el daño que te hice cuando estuvimos en Inglaterra y lamento que todo esto se haya dado porque no tuve en cuenta a mis hermanos y a tus padres, creo que inconscientemente quería que pudiéramos portarnos como una pareja normal, sin ocultarnos de nadie. Nunca debí darle mas importancia a mi trabajo que a nuestro relación, jamás debí ser tan egoísta como para alegrarme de haber obtenido el contrato que tu perdiste y que ocasionó todo este malentendido, no debí ser impulsiva y ponerme a pelear de esa manera con tu madre, debí haber tomado mi posición como la mayor y haber controlado a mis hermanos…. Todo lo malo que ha pasado ha sido culpa de mis errores y al ponerme a "pensar" en que podría ser de nosotros en el futuro, una terrible idea me llego a la mente y es justo esta, que nos divorciaríamos… yo no quiero perderte y si te pido que aceptes esto es para reparar mis errores, terminar con todo esto que nos impide estar juntos y como técnicamente estaremos separados no creo que ni tus padres o mis hermanos intentaran algo en contra de esto porque ya no estaríamos juntos. esto es un riesgo que pienso cometer, riesgo porque si se que durante ese año tu llegas a enamórate de alguien mas con quien puedas estar sin problemas y quieras hacerlo… – a la mente de Temari llega la imagen de su secretaria embarazada que tuvo durante el sueño que inicio todo - … yo firmare nuestro divorcio sin problemas, porque puede que te ame mas de lo que creí que fuera posible, pero justo por eso te dejaría ser feliz aunque sea con otra…

Temari no pudo seguir hablando al sentir como las lágrimas se agrupaban en sus ojos, no quería perder a Shikamaru, pero cada vez le parecía estar más cerca de ese fatídico sueño en donde cometía esa locura. Empezó a creer que el objetivo de ese sueño no era rescatar su matrimonio, sino aceptar que Shikamaru debía estar con alguien más. Cerro los ojos para intentar calmarse y se preparo para que Shikamaru siguiera insistiendo en el divorcio o finalmente acepte el acuerdo que le proponía, pero no sucedió nada de eso. Temari abrió los ojos al sentir como alguien le secaba las lagrimas delicadamente y vio que era Shikamaru con una pequeña sonrisa. Él la atrajo a su cuerpo y la abrazo sin decir una palabra. No le gustaba verla llorar y menos si era su culpa por lo que olvidándolo todo se limito a abrazarla.

Temari se subió en la cama y después de llorar un rato se quedo dormida en los brazos de Shikamaru que la veía confundido. Nuevamente no estaba seguro de que era lo que debía hacer, la situación se había vuelto peligrosa por lo que lo mas lógico era separarse, pero al oír a Temari hablar de esa manera no se sintió capaz de hacerlo. La verdad es que, a pensar de todo, amaba a Temari igual o más que el día que la conoció.

Espero en silencio hasta que Temari despertó y mirándola a los ojos le dijo:

- aceptare el acuerdo, pero… - Shikamaru puso su mano derecha en la boca de Temari para impedir que ella lo interrumpiera – pero solo para que podamos solucionar nuestros problemas. No nos vamos a separar, solo le haremos creer al resto del mundo que es así y una vez que todo este bien… nos iremos a un viaje para recorrer el mundo, unas verdaderas vacaciones. Yo no tengo ojos para alguien mas que no sea tu y lamento pensar que me engañas, es solo que me daba la impresión de que preferías estar con cualquiera en lugar de conmigo que incluso antes de venir hubo ocasiones en que pensé que tenias un amante

- pero eso no es verdad – dijo Temari agarrando la mano de Shikamaru para apartarla de su boca – no ha habido un solo día en que no piense en ti, me deje llevar por la ambición y se me olvido demostrarte que te amaba… es mi culpa todo lo malo que ha pasado

- eso no es verdad, o nadie la tiene o todos somos culpables. Pero ya no te pongas triste y no vuelvas a llorar, no me gusta verte en ese estado

- a mi tampoco me gusta verte llorando

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir algo más y permanecieron abrazados en silencio hasta que una enfermera entro y le aviso a Temari que el horario de visita había terminado. La pareja de esposo se miro a los ojos, pero ya no había tristeza, sino seguridad.

- todo se solucionara pronto

Dijo Temari en casi un susurro solo audible para Shikamaru mientras salía de su cuarto con una sonrisa en su rostro, algo le decía que las cosas ya solo podían mejorar.

…..

* * *

_**¿Porque Shikamaru se quería suicidar? No estoy segura, pero no podía sacarme esa idea de la cabeza cada vez que intentaba pensar en la... ¿Pre cuela? De esta historia, pero ya se enteraran… cuando publique la otra historia.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Aclaraciones: en este fic Minato es el hermano mayor de Naruto y tiene tres años más que Temari.**

**El padre de Temari esta vivo.**

Capitulo 10: el ángel negro visita el aeropuerto.

_**- **_ ¿Por qué no firman el divorcio de una vez?

Al oír la pregunta de Kankuro, Temari y Shikamaru se miraron disimuladamente antes de fingir un enfado mutuo.

_**- **_eso se debe a que tu hermanita – dijo Shikamaru sin mirar a Temari tratando de sonar lo mas molesto posible – tiene que regresar pronto a Londres para dar inicio al contrato que me robó. Por eso no tiene tiempo de hacer todos los tramites, además de que no pienso olvidar el hecho de que es dueña de las dos terceras partes de las tierras que originariamente le pertenecieron a mi familia y como ella efectuó modificaciones en esos terrenos mientras estuvimos casados la ley la obliga a darme la mitad… sin contar que a pesar de estar estos momentos estamos separados los logros que consiga en ese negocio durante el año de nuestra "separación" también tendrá que compartirlos…

Después de escuchar a Shikamaru hablando de esa manera tan convincente Temari pensó por un segundo que en verdad la estaba utilizando, pero al voltearse a verlo y ver su mirada sincera sus dudas desaparecieron y se regaño mentalmente por dudar de su esposo. Shikamaru era muy inteligente y estaba haciéndole creer a Kankuro a la perfección su plan.

Firmaron el documento que los "separaba" y ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas. Durante el trayecto a la mansión de su familia Temari escucho a su celular sonar, era de nuevo su secretaria y adicionalmente tenía un mensaje de texto.

"_veamos que es lo que quiere de una vez"_

Pensó algo molesta Temari por el hecho de que Jesse la llamaba de forma tan persistente, pero toda su rabia desapareció al oír lo que ella había querido decirle desde hace varios días: renunciaba. Al parecer había conseguido un empleo mejor al lado de Minato y era sabido por todos que ella siempre se había sentido atraída por él. Si bien Temari ya no la consideraba una amenaza, aunque en primer lugar nunca lo fue, el saber que ya no tendría que trabajar con ella y por ende no tendría oportunidades de hablar con Shikamaru le daba cierto alivio.

- ¿una buena noticia? – dijo Kankuro mientras conducía

- una excelente noticia – dijo Temari sonriente mientras leía el mensaje de texto, era de Shikamaru para que se vieran esa noche en la academia de konoha – y se pone mejor. Esta noche saldré un momento a solas

- ¿a celebrar?

- no puedo celebrar que Shikamaru me haya traicionado – dijo Temari continuando con el rol de victima, tenia que actuar con cuidado para que no sospecharan. Después de todo, hasta ayer ella defendía a muerte su relación con Shikamaru – el saber que esto era lo que desde un inicio pensaba hacer no es algo fácil de asimilar y necesito estar un tiempo a solas. Fueron muchas cosas las que pasamos juntos y no puedo olvidarlas de la noche a la mañana…. Además tengo que hacerle pagar por todo esto, él cree que le ha ganado a la grandiosa Temari, pero le demostrare que esta equivocado.

- ¿quieres que te acompañe?

- dije que quiero estar sola… pero si tanto insistes puedes servirme como saco de boxeo

- que tengas una linda noche – dijo Kankuro algo nervioso por la mirada penetrante de Temari – por cierto, a que no adivinas quien va a ayudarte en tu contrato. Una pista: estaba en Estados Unidos

- ¿esa cosa que llamamos padre?

- acertaste. Llamo a Gaara porque sabe que tú no le vas a contestar. Dice que esta muy orgulloso de ti y piensa darte el mando completo del negocio, él solo estará vigilando y dando su opinión, pero no intervendrá. También que entre tu y Gaara esta el puesto de su futuro sucesor... a mi me sacó sin consideraciones y si no hago algo que lo impresione me va a desheredar… ¡se me olvidaba! También dijo que no te preocupes por los Nara que ya se encargara de que no vuelvan a molestarte.

Temari se puso tensa de inmediato, conocía los métodos que solía usar su padre cuando alguien no le agradaba y el único motivo por el que no había hecho nada antes era por su matrimonio. El miedo a que pudiera hacerle algo a Shikamaru o a los padres de él la invadió, tenia que advertirle sobre el posible peligro que los acechaba.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Temari se encerró en su cuarto y encendió la radio a todo volumen, debía dar la impresión de que estaba dolida, pero ahora lo que estaba era preocupada. La primera vez que les escucho a sus padres decir que se encargaría de los Nara incendio la casa de ellos y Shikamaru casi murió esa vez.

Caminó de un lado a otro de su habitación lanzando maldiciones de vez en cuando a todo pulmón. Para su suerte todos creían que era por sentirse utilizada y cuando salió de la mansión nadie le pregunto nada. Condujo por varios caminos para despistar a posibles personas enviadas por sus hermanos a seguirlas y cuando estuvo completamente segura de que nadie la estaba siguiendo condujo hasta la academia de konoha, Shikamaru la estaba esperando en la entrada.

Ella se acerco caminando a paso firme y al ver el rostro de Shikamaru supuso que lo que él tenía que decir tampoco era bueno. Temari se recostó en la misma pared en que él estaba y no dijeron nada, simplemente dejaron que el tiempo corriera

- mi padre piensa encargarse de tu familia – dijo Temari después de una hora de silencio y al darse cuenta de que no tenían tiempo que perder - ¿sabes que es lo que significa?

- a la perfección – dijo Shikamaru llevando agarrándose inconscientemente el brazo derecho, gesto que no paso desapercibido para Temari – algo me decía que algo como esto iba a pasar y por eso te cite aquí. He logrado que mis padres se olviden momentáneamente de ustedes, pero ninguno esta dispuesto a perdonar y al parecer no les importa sin recuperamos las tierras o no, lo que ellos quieren es venganza. No se que tan lejos piensen llegar con eso, pero nada bueno saldrá de todo esto.

- en otras palabras, nuestras familias piensan destruirse mutuamente y nuestra separación en lugar de bajar los ánimos, lo que hizo fue subirlos

- nunca pensé que las cosas estuvieran tan mal, pero hoy me di cuenta del odio que había en la mirada de mi padre y estoy preocupado de lo que piense hacer. No se si pueda detenerlo y la verdad, sea lo que sea que planea hacer ocurrirá mañana por la tarde, a las tres para ser exactos

- la misma hora en que mi padre llegara a Tokio. Él llamo para decir que venia en camino, quiere hablar conmigo antes de llegar a Inglaterra.

- ¿Cuándo dijo lo de acabar con mi familia?

- no lo se, creo que fue esta mañana.

- un "amigo" de mi padre puede intervenir las llamadas telefónicas, lo hace de seis de la mañana hasta el medio día. Sin duda ese es el motivo del cambio de humor de mi papá.

- espera, ¿Qué clases de amigo tiene tu padre?

- creo que ha planeado esto secretamente desde hace 4 años. Actualmente ni mi madre sabe donde esta y la verdad me perturbaba la forma en que sonreía

- ¿tiene que ver con que intentaras suicidarte una semana después de que hablaras con mi padre? – Shikamaru movió la cabeza afirmativamente - ¿me dirás que paso ese día?

- después de que tu padre me mando a llamar y se aseguro de que no había nadie... él…. Mando a llamar a alguien, creo que su nombre era Ibiki, no tengo recuerdos claros de lo que paso mientras me mantuvo encerrado, pero cuando me libero no me sentía muy bien y cuando llegue a mi casa y mi padre vio que tenia otras cicatrices en mi torso dijo algo de que el fin de tu familia estaba sellado

- espera, espera, espera. ¿algunas de las cicatrices que tienes fueran causadas por mi padre, en mi casa, y no me dijiste nada? Además ese sujeto Ibiki fue condenado por practicar la tortura, por lo que no me cuesta imaginar que fue lo que paso ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

- creo que tenia miedo, la verdad solo empecé a recordar eso después de que me estrelle. No es que no confiara en ti, es solo que… hay cosas que es mejor olvidar y creí que si te lo decía ya no querías estar mas conmigo.

- ya hablaremos después de esto – dijo Temari mirando a los ojos de Shikamaru que parecían estar algo vidriosos, era sabido en toda Asia que las victimas de Ibiki tenían marcas, tanto físicas como sicológicas, que no podían ser borrados bajo ningún método y entendía que para él debía ser difícil hablar sobre ello – en definitiva, mi padre parece sacado de una película de mafiosos y el tuyo no quiere quedarse atrás, en cierto punto es entendible su actitud. Debemos ir mañana a escondidas al aeropuerto para saber que es lo que traman.

- intentare ver si puedo detener a mi padre.

Shikamaru le dio un beso en la mejilla a Temari antes de irse. Ninguno de los dos tenia humor para romanticismos, lo que ocurriría el día de mañana era algo que los preocupaba.

…

* * *

Shikaku permanecía oculto detrás de uno de los pilares del aeropuerto vigilando atentamente la llegada de los pasajeros de todos los aviones provenientes de Estados Unidos. Miro su reloj de pulsera, eran las 2:59 de la tarde y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando vio acercándose al causante de todo el dolor de su familia, no sabia su nombre y no le importaba, lo único que quería era venganza.

"_pagaras por todo lo que has hecho, víbora. No volverás a causarle mas dolor a mi hijo"_

Pensó Shikaku mientras sacaba de su chaqueta marrón una pistola 9 mm con silenciador y busco su objetivo entre la multitud, pero cuando estaba a punto de apuntar alguien la sujeto la mano. Al voltear la vista vio que era Shikamaru

- no lo hagas, tu no eres esto – rogó Shikamaru – detente, no ganaras nada si haces esto

- Shikamaru – dijo Shikaku mirando el suelo – yo se lo que hago

….

* * *

Temari busco con la mirada a su padre, aunque no aprobaba sus acciones debía llevárselo del aeropuerto. Había recibido una llamada de Shikamaru donde le decía que Shikaku había conseguido un arma. cuando encontró a su padre, Temari se acerco a él.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando escucho un disparo y al dirigir su vista a donde provenía el ruido, vio a Shikamaru forcejeando con su padre intentando quietarle el arma, pero antes de que pudiera alguien reaccionar Shikaku golpeo a Shikamaru en el estomago haciéndolo caer de rodillas para después disparar sin el menor cuidado a donde ella estaba.

…..

* * *

_**Puede que la actitud de Shikaku no parezca la de él, pero YA LO ESCRIBI Y NO LO VOY A CAMBIAR, porque si pensaron que todo esto iba a acabar pronto y seria todo color de rosas SE EQUIVOCARON, LOS PROBLEMAS A PENAS COMIENZAN. **_

_**Lo del ángel negro del titulo hace alusión al ángel de la muerte como pudieron darse cuenta al final**_

_**PD: YyessyY se que a ti no te importa, pero voy a en verdad disfrutar lo que pienso hacerle a Jesse, si ya visitaste el ultimo comentario que deje en tu fic en el foro sabrás a que me refiero y si no… deberías ir a leerlo.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ahora quiero pedirles un favor… CONOCEN UN MÉTODO PARA APREDER INGLES. No tengo la opción de hacer un curso durante el semestre y los vacacionales me dijeron que eran muy intensos (y a mí que me toco 6 años aprenderme los pronombres). Si conocen una página gratuita o un método d****íganmelo. **_

**_Por ultimo un poco de propaganda: KAGE NO HANA, un fic que deberían leer. No es shikatema, pero la historia es muy interesante, atrapante o si no me creen preguntele a karagabrielle porque revisando los comentarios me di cuenta de que la lee_**_**. **_

Capitulo 11 DOLOR

_- Temari… despierta. Abre los ojos._

Temari escuchaba la voz de alguien llamándola, pero no lograba ver nada. Sentía un fuerte dolor en el abdomen y a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en el aeropuerto: después de darse la vuelta Shikaku había disparado y una de las balas le había dado haciéndola caer al suelo mientras que a su lado yacía el cadáver de su padre. También recordaba que los escoltas de su padre empezaron a disparar al agresor…. Lo ocurrido después de eso era borroso.

- _por favor, despierta._

No reconocía la voz que la llamaba, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que la llamaban dos personas. Finalmente logro abrir los ojos y después de acostumbrarse a la luz vio que eran sus hermanos la que la habían estado llamando insistentemente.

- que bueno que despertarse – dijo Kankuro – ya empezabas a asustarnos.

Temari reviso la habitación donde estaba. Sin dudas estaba en el hospital, pero la inquietaba el no ver a Shikamaru por ningún lado. Lo conocía y a pesar de lo mucho que le desagradaban los hospitales o lo mal que se llevaba con sus hermanos, él nunca la dejaría sola en algo como eso.

- si buscas a ese – dijo Kankuro adivinando los pensamientos de Temari – no esta

- en el enfrentamiento con los escoltas – prosiguió Gaara – su padre quedo gravemente herido y fue internado en un hospital al otro lado de la ciudad. No hemos tenido noticias de ellos desde entonces

- ya veo - dijo Temari sentándose con algo de dificultad – supongo que esto era algo que se veía venir. El señor Shikaku lo único que hizo fue defenderse de todo lo que habíamos hecho a su familia.

- de todos modos no era el método correcto – dijo Gaara

- ¿lo dice el mismo que amenazo a Shikamaru y a su padre de muerte? Gaara no creo que tengas derecho de juzgarlos. – dijo Temari intentando lucir calmada - ¿no lo crees?

- ¿escuchaste esa conversación?

- por supuesto. No se que pensaban al intentar sobornarlo y luego amenazarlo de esa manera

- Temari... lo hice porque se lo que ocurrió hace unos años, en ese incendio. No odio a los Nara y las amenazas que hice eran falsas. Nuestro padre pensaba tomar medidas drásticas porque creía que ya habían estado juntos demasiado tiempo por lo que intente hacerlo desistir con esas amenazas falsas. Kankuro me ayudaba en ello y si solo hubiera aceptado esto no habría ocurrido. Si Shikaku Nara muere el único culpable será su propio hijo.

Temari escucho eso impactada. Desde el inicio debió suponer que sus hermanos no estaban siendo ellos mismos y que el hecho de que su padre no haya intervenido desde su boda era algo extraño.

- dejemos eso para después – dijo Kankuro – fue una suerte que te giraras antes de que te disparara o la bala hubiera tocado un punto vital

- me gire porque escuche un disparo

- temari… el arma tenia silenciador, es imposible que escucharas un disparo

- mejor dejemos esto para después – dijo Gaara mientras se acercaba a la puerta – mi plan era que Shikamaru y tu se separaran para evitar que algo malo pasara, pero ahora que nuestro padre no esta no veo motivos para que sigamos insistiendo. Es obvio que no van a ceder…. Enviare a alguien a averiguar sobre…. Tu esposo – dijo Gaara con algo de dificultad esa última palabra – le daremos una oportunidad, pero si algo sucede, volveremos verdaderas las falsas amenazas.

Gaara y Kankuro salieron de la habitación sin decir nada mas dejando atrás a Temari bastante pensativa. Le costo al principio creer que sus hermanos en verdad no tuvieran malas intenciones teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado. Era muy confuso, pero lo más importante era como Shikamaru estaría afrontando toda esta situación. Tenía que hablar con él, pero no podía hacerlo.

Se recostó en la cama preocupada de lo que pudiera pasarle a Shikamaru cuando cayó en la cuenta de que era verdad lo que decían sus hermanos sobre el silenciador. Era imposible que haya escuchado el disparo.

"_algo me dice que esa anciana tuvo que ver. Primero la visión del futuro y ahora escuchar un disparo que me salva la vida…. ¿Qué lograra ganar ella con esto?"_

Temari observo el cielo por la ventana de su habitación, sabiendo que lo más probable era que Shikamaru también estuviera observándolo.

….

* * *

El constante ruido de las maquinas lo ponían nervioso. Su vista estaba algo nublosa por sus lágrimas y los recuerdos de la conversación que había tenido con su padre aun tenían fuerza en su mente

_**Flash back**_

- ¿Por qué hiciste esto? – dijo Shikamaru llorando y tratando de detener las hemorragias que tenia su padre en el pecho - ¿Qué pensabas lograr? Has cometido asesinato

- lo hice… - dijo Shikaku con dificultad – para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien

- estas loco…

- ya no habrá nadie que pueda lastimarte… siempre supe las consecuencias… muerto o preso…. No me importa…. Mientras tú ya no tengas motivos… para llorar….

- si los tengo… voy a perderte

- por mi… no llores…. Me merezco esto… por mi negligencia…

Shikaku cerró los ojos en ese momento. Shikamaru comenzó a llorar con más fuerza e intento hacer que su padre despertara. Al levantar la vista vio como llegaba el equipo medico y este atendía el cuerpo de Temari, se había olvidado de ella y mientras dejaba que los médicos se ocuparan de su padre se acerco a su esposa. No podía soportar verla en ese estado, inconsciente y llena de sangre. Todos los recuerdos de todo lo malo que le había pasado llegaron a su mente, era más de lo que podía soportar. Quería terminar con todo, evitar seguir sufriendo y viendo sufrir a otras personas. Muchas personas que tenia fe en él ahora estaban desempleados… su padre estaba al borde la muerte y había herido a Temari y asesinado a un hombre... su madre se deprimiría al enterarse de lo ocurrido… no podía y no quería seguir con eso. Había iniciado ese mismo debate muchas veces y siempre terminaba cambiando de opinión, pero ahora no sabia que hacer. No quería pensar y simplemente se arrodillo en el suelo y vio como el mundo seguía moviéndose mientras que él ya no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

A pesar de que por fuera no se notara, por dentro estaba completamente destrozado y alterado. Los policías tuvieron que levantarlo para llevarlo a la comisaria para que diera su testimonio y después de eso había avisado a su madre lo ocurrido, pero no se sintió capaz de ver a su padre por lo que se había ido a un bar que conocía bastante bien y se dedico toda la noche ha hacer algo que no había hecho hace mucho tiempo

_**Fin flash back**_

Shikamaru estaba cansado de esos recuerdos dolorosos. Habían pasado tres días desde el incidente y la corte había llegado a la conclusión de que una vez su padre despertara lo llevarían a una cárcel de máxima seguridad, le habían dado cadena perpetua. Su madre se había ido hace poco, le había costado convencerla de que tenía que descansar.

Aun no tenia noticias de Temari y aunque estaba preocupado por ella no quería acercarse a sus hermanos. Sabía lo que ocurriría si eso sucedía. Después de todo, se supone que ellos estaban separándose.

Observo el rostro de su padre un momento y sin decir nada salió de la habitación. Caminó por las oscuras calles directo al bar. Necesitaba un desahogo.

….

* * *

Una semana, era el tiempo trascurrido desde lo sucedido en el aeropuerto. Temari no tenia noticias de Shikamaru, pero se había enterado de que Shikaku había muerto el día anterior. Por eso, iba al cementerio donde lo estaban enterrando.

Cuando llego, por ordenes de sus hermanos, permaneció en el carro. Busco a Shikamaru, pero no lo vio por ningún lado. Quería preguntarle a alguno de los presentes sobre él, pero era consiente de que ellos debían de odiarla.

Intento localizarlo con el celular, pero no contestaba. El dolor que debía sentir debía ser muy grande y Temari sentía que era su deber estar a su lado.

"_Shikamaru… todo termino… mis hermanos piensan aceptarte… ¿Dónde estas?... respóndeme"_

Pensó Temari mientras marcaba por última vez al celular de Shikamaru obteniendo el mismo resultado de las veces anteriores. Cerro los ojos e intento calmarse. Debía pensar en un lugar donde pudiera encontrarlo. No le importaba el contrato con los Wembley o que aun debía estar en el hospital, lo único que el importaba era encontrar a Shikamaru. Después de meditarlo un rato, creyó encontrar la respuesta por lo que anoto una dirección en un papel y se la entrego al chofer que se puso a conducir de inmediato.

"_lo mas probable es que este en ese bar"_


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: hice algo para que la vida me odie?

A paso lento Shikamaru entro al único bar al que iba en Tokio desde que llego por primera vez a la ciudad. Ese lugar le traía gratos recuerdos y otros también dolorosos, en ese pequeño lugar lleno de alcohol siempre lograba encontrar un equilibrio para su alma que en esos momentos necesitaba.

Entro sin mirar a nadie y se quedo parado un rato cerca de la puerta. No escucho el saludo que el dueño le hacia recordándole que habían pasado años desde que entro por primera vez a ese lugar y que le alegraba que últimamente decidiera venir a diario. Lo único que deseaba era desconectarse del mundo por un momento, un minuto de paz era todo lo que pedía, un tiempo consigo mismo en que no tuviera que lidiar con todos los problemas que lo atormentaba y aunque fuera por poco tiempo olvidar todas las tragedias que últimamente parecían perseguirlo.

Fue hasta el extremo del bar y se sentó en el mismo lugar que siempre ocupaba desde que conocía ese lugar. Estaba un poco empolvado, al parecer no permitían que nadie más lo ocupara. Cerró sus ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas y recordándose que tenía que ser fuerte por su madre.

Una mujer de 20 y tantos años se le acerco, era la misma mujer que le enseño ese lugar cuando tenia 11 y había intentado suicidarse. La mujer de pelo verde era enfermera en el día y mesera en al noche, con ella era fácil hablar y al verla no pudo evitar sonreír, pero solo por un momento porque la tristeza lo volvió a invadir.

No podía evitar sentirse culpable de la muerte de su padre y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había abandonado a Temari. Ella debía estar molesta con él por ello. Quería verla e irse de vuelta a Inglaterra, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de abandonar a su madre que de seguro ahora más que nunca odiaba a la familia Sabaku no. Si se iba con Temari, el dolor y la preocupación de su madre seria muy grande. No importaba cuanto lo pensara, el camino que tomara terminaría lastimando a una de las dos.

Quería poner su mente en blanco por lo que miro lo que estaba enfrente suyo, una de las tres cosas que en anteriores ocasiones lo habían sacado de la oscuridad y que esperaba volvieran ha hacerlo. Necesitaba paz, olvidarse de todo su dolor y de cómo el mundo parecía esperar que tomara una decisión que no deseaba tomar.

Lentamente empezó a tocar una melodía en el piano que estaba enfrente de él. No toco ninguna canción que los presentes conocieran porque esta representaba lo que sentía en su interior. Una melodía triste, pero llena a la vez de ira y desesperación. Trasmitir sus sentimiento atreves de la música era algo que Su*, la enfermera-mesera, le había enseñado cuando se dio a la tarea de sacarlo de la depresión que hace años lo llevo a pensar que suicidarse era la mejor opción.

La canción duro 10 minutos y cuando termino Shikamaru pudo escuchar como todos le aplaudían. No le interesaba lo que esa gente pensara, lo único que quería era dejar de pensar. Cerro lo ojos y a su mente llego el rostro de su padre, no pudo evitar dejar caer un par de lagrimas. Lo extrañaba y quería que estuviera a su lado en ese momento, ya una vez había perdido a alguien y deseaba que todo lo que estaba viviendo no fuera nada más que una pesadilla.

Luego apareció el rostro de su madre, llorando por la perdida de su esposo. No podía hacerla sufrir más y lo único que ella le pedía era que regresara a casa y se alejara de los causantes de todos los sufrimientos de su familia. Sus amigos de seguro le pedirían lo mismo. Pero él amaba a Temari y no quería separarse de ella, pero ahora, cuando imaginaba su rostro, no podía evitar relacionarlo con el hombre que causo todo lo malo en su vida hasta el día de su muerte.

Estaba atrapado en ese círculo de pensamientos y no encontraba la manera de salir de él. Había momentos en que no sentía nada seguidos por otros donde la desesperación lo invadía. No sabia que hacer, no sabia como debía pensar o sentirse. Quien lo mirara no notaria esa lucha interna que sostenía, solo Su sospechaba de que algo no estaba bien y se acerco para preguntarle que le pasaba.

- estoy bien, no es nada – mintió Shikamaru mientras volvía a tocar una melodía en el piano – solo necesitaba desahogarme de un pequeño problema

- hace un momento te vi llorar y llevas varios días viniendo para tocar el piano.

- no es nada, en serio

- me entere de que tu padre ha muerto

- por mi culpa – dijo Shikamaru

- lo dudo. No se que paso…

- por eso no puedes opinar

- si me dijeras….

¡no quiero!

Grito Shikamaru mientras golpeaba el piano. Todos en el bar se le quedaron viendo y Shikamaru simplemente deseaba irse de ese lugar. Quería paz y las preguntas de Su no le permitían conseguirla, pero cuando cruzo la puerta vio a Temari bajando de su carro mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos verdes como si estuviera buscando en lo mas profundo de su ser. Esa mirada lo hizo sentir incomodo y recordó inmediatamente como ella había terminado herida por uno de los disparos de su padre lo cual hizo que no pudiera mirarla a la cara sin saber el porque.

Temari al ver ese gesto no dijo nada. Simplemente se acerco a él y le dio un cálido abrazo con la esperanza de poder confortarlo. Le explico lo que sus hermanos le habían dicho sobre lo que verdaderamente pensaban intentando hacerlo sentir mejor quitándole un peso de encima. Por el lado de ella ya no había problemas y ahora solo debían tratar con Yoshino, pero esa mujer no cedería y trataría más que nunca de separarlos.

Shikamaru abrazo más fuerte a Temari y dejo caer libremente las lagrimas de sus ojos. Ella permaneció en silencio esperando que se calmara y cuando creyó que estaba mas tranquilo lo condujo a una de las mesas del bar. Lo había estado meditando durante todo el viaje y le conto a Shikamaru el sueño que había tenido, el disparo y sobre esa misteriosa anciana.

Al principio él no dijo nada, pero después esbozo una pequeña sonrisa para decir:

- ¿tenia un ojo verde y otro morado?

Esa pregunta la desconcertó y después de hacer memoria asintió con la cabeza.

- la conozco. Es una clarividente que cree tener la misión de cambiar el futuro de las personas – dijo Shikamaru mientras jugaba con sus dedos y luciendo mas calmado - desde que la conozco nunca se ha equivocado y si ella dice que quiere vernos juntos es por algo, pero creo que lo del disparo es un error. En el semáforo dijo esas palabras para que fuera tu subconsciente el que te mostrara ese sueño el cual no es una visión, sino un temor. Ella solo tiene presentimientos acertados, no poderes mágicos

Temari se quedo en silencio un momento. Le costaba un poco creer que ese sueño había sido producto de su propia mente y seguía pareciéndole sospechoso lo del disparo. Iba a seguir discutiendo, pero cuando vio los ojos de Shikamaru los notó algo enrojecidos y prefirió dejar las cosas hasta ese punto.

El resto de la noche actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado. Se la pasaron hablando de temas triviales, tratando de evitar ciertos temas que pudieran hacerlos sentir mal. Sabia que debían afrontar el problema que tenían, pero esa noche la dedicaron a ellos. A hablar, bailar y reír como si no existiera un mañana.

…..

* * *

Jesse caminaba por las calles de Londres. Se había quedado hasta tarde trabajando con Minato por lo que ahora tenia que caminar hasta su casa. Él se había ofrecido a llevarla puesto que ya no había buses, pero ella se negó diciéndole que tenía que cumplir con una promesa a cierta persona.

Sin entrar en mas detalles se fue antes de que a Minato se le ocurriera acompañarla, pero cuando dio la vuelta en una esquina se vio rodeada de tres hombres que rápidamente la empujaron dentro de un carro que comenzó a conducir a toda velocidad.

…..

* * *

Shikamaru observaba las nubes atreves de la ventana del hotel donde estaba hospedado con Temari. Él no se sentía listo para ir a su casa y ver a su madre, mientras que Temari se había quedado en el hotel porque no quiso separarse de él. De pronto sintió que alguien lo abrazaba desde la espalda y al voltear la cara un poco vio el rostro de su esposa que le sonreía.

Eso bastaba para que se sintiera más en calma. Habían decidido seguir con su "divorcio" mientras Yoshino se recuperaba de la muerte de Shikaku. En ese tiempo intentarían hacerle ver que Temari no se parece a su padre y la primera cosa que pensaban hacer para lograrlo era devolverle sus tierras para que ella pudiera tener un lugar donde estar en paz.

En ese momento el celular de Shikamaru comenzó a sonar y cuando lo abrió se quedo congelado. Era un mensaje de texto en donde estaba la foto de Jesse amarrada y amordazada, de bajo de la foto decía:

"_TIENES ALGO QUE QUIERO Y TENGO ALGO QUE QUIERE. MÁS TARDE TENDRAS INSTRUCCIONES. POR AHORA DECIDE: TU ESPOSA O TU EX NOVIA"_

…

* * *

**LAMENTABLEMENTE CUANDO CREI ESTAR LIBRE SE ME PRESENTO UN CONTRATIEMPO POR LO QUE NO PODRE CONTINUAR CON COLECCIÓN DE AMOR, APARTE MI IMAGINACION PARA ESE TIPO DE ESCRITURA PARECE QUE TIENE UN LIMITE POR LO QUE HE DECIDIDO MEJOR NO TOCAR ESA HISTORIA HASTA QUE ESTE EN JUNIO.**

_**Me emocione con el final y la tortura de YyessyY comienza (en realidad no, la tortura era contestar unas preguntas que contesto como esperaba. No te preocupes, no va a pasar lo ultimo y de todos modos creo que ya se te olvido) lamento el largo, pero descubrí este fin de semana que me gusta el Yaoi (o como se escriba), en realidad una pareja en especifica aunque creo que es porque en el fic que leí a Shikamaru le pasa algo parecido a lo que Yami le hizo en el primer fic que escribí y me emocione. **_

*Su es un personaje de la serie shugo chara.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: señal

Temari noto que Shikamaru se había puesto tenso después de ver su celular y cuando intento averiguar que era lo que le pasaba, él simplemente guardo su celular sin poder disimular muy bien su preocupación.

- ¿sucede algo? ¿Quién era?- pregunto Temari

- no es nada, un pequeño problema que tengo que resolver… si me disculpas tengo que irme ahora

- ¿A dónde…

Temari no pudo terminar su pregunta porque Shikamaru le dio un rápido beso antes de salir prácticamente corriendo de la habitación. Por eso, de la forma más sigilosa que pudo, lo siguió por los largos corredores del hotel hasta salir del hotel. De pronto lo vio ocultarse en un callejón mientras que su celular volvía sonar. Se acerco cuidadosamente para poder oír lo que estaban hablando.

….

* * *

Shikamaru escucho sonar a su celular, se trataba del mismo numero desde el que le habían enviado la foto.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Shikamaru tratando de controlar la furia que sentía por dentro. Sabia perfectamente las respuestas a esas preguntas, pero la pequeña ilusión de que estuviera en un error y que todo era una broma le hizo hacerlas. - ¡contesta!

- _deberías tomar las cosas con calma mi querido __kudaranai*. Tomate las cosas con calma que podría darte algo – _dijo una voz masculina_ – no pienso hacerle nada a ella siempre y cuando hagas lo que te digo_

_- _¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

- _porque no tienes mas opciones. lo único que quiero es que vengas a Londres y después te daré más instrucciones. No intentes nada raro y mantén fuera de esto a la señorita Sabaku no… ¿entendido? _

_- _ escúchame bien inazuma**… si le haces algo…

_- ¿Qué ganaría con eso? Ella es solo una garantía, pero no dudes en que si cometes una estupidez actuare… _

En ese momento la llamada se cortó y Shikamaru tenía deseos de golpear algo. De pronto escucho los sonidos de unos pasos acercándose y cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Temari.

- ¿ inazuma? No es el mismo al que de pequeño veías como si fuera un hermano, tu modelo a seguir – pregunto Temari

- el mismo y te pido que no te metas en esto. Este es un problema entre él y yo… no te preocupes, no es algo que no pueda solucionar como ya te lo dije

- ¿entontes porque estas tan molesto?

- lo que me enfurece y decepciona es la forma en que esta actuando. Temari, no te metas y no te lo pienso repetir. Si quieres ayudarme lo mejor que puedes hacer es mantenerte al margen, si te involucras las cosas se van a complicar

- ¿acaso no confías en mi?

- lo mismo te pregunto. Sabes que si no pudiera con esto te pediría ayuda, pero esto es algo que debo hacer solo. – Shikamaru se acerco a Temari y coloco sus manos en los hombros de ella para después observarla a la cara – no te preocupes. No me tomara mas de una semana solucionar todo esto. Lo conozco mejor que tu y se de que es capaz por lo cual no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Mientras le siga el juego no habrá ningún peligro, pero si no me haces caso e insiste en venir… las cosas se pondrán feas... ¿confías en mi?

- no uses mis palabras en mi contra, recuerda que yo también lo conozco y se lo que pasa cuando algo no sale como quiere

- solo tengo que hacerle creer que gano. Me odia porque un kudaranai lo derrotó y lo que quiere es recuperar su "honor".

- esta bien, confiare en ti. Pero dime algo, ¿a quien no quieres que lastimen?

- eso no te lo puedo decir

Al oír eso Temari tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero decidió confiar en su buen juicio, al menos por ahora.

Acompañó a Shikamaru al aeropuerto y se despidió de él con un beso sin importarle lo que las personas a su alrededor pensaran. Ya habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos y estaban decididos a que este seria el último contratiempo que tendrían.

- para cuando regreses – Dijo Temari en el oído a Shikamaru – hare que tu madre deje de odiarme.

- para cuando regrese – susurro Shikamaru el oído de ella – nos divorciaremos para casarnos nuevamente y marcar así un nuevo comienzo.

El anuncio de la salida del vuelo a Londres hizo que Shikamaru se separara de Temari. Ninguno de los dos tenia un buen presentimiento de lo que iba a suceder, había algo en el aire que les advertía que debían detenerse y ver el panorama completo, pero en el fondo también sabían que la vida de alguna manera les estaba dando la oportunidad de ponerle fin a todo lo malo que les había pasado, que después de pasar esa ultima prueba podrían tener la vida que siempre soñaron: JUNTOS.

…

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse cuando Yoshino escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Al abrirla vio que era Temari que sostenía unos papeles en sus manos y el deseo de estrangularla en ese mismo instante la invadió, pero se contuvo diciéndose que no merecía la pena ensuciarse las manos con esa sangre envenenada que poseían los Sabaku no.

- ¿Qué quieres? – exigió saber Yoshino mirándola con fuego en sus ojos

- yo solo pienso devolverle lo que les pertenece – dijo Temari entregándole los papeles que tenia en sus manos – sus tierras no son las mismas de antes, pero estoy dispuesta a cambiarlas de la forma en que desee.

- ¿crees que con esto todo lo que hicieron queda olvidado?

- nunca fue esa mi intención. Nada me haría mas feliz que permitiera que Shikamaru y yo estuviéramos juntos, pero se que usted tiene mas que motivos para odiar a mi familia. No pienso que olvide eso, solo que no generalice. He cometido errores, pero soy un ser humano y en lugar de echarme los pecados de mi padre debería ver que intento repararlos. Yo no soy él y mis hermanos tampoco lo son…. ¿quiere odiarnos? Hágalo, no le pido que no lo haga, no pretendo con esto borra el pasado…

- tu discurso no me va a convencer. No me darías esto a menos que quisieras algo

- yo no quiero nada, bueno en realidad si. Yo quiero, o mejor dicho, YO AMO a Shikamaru y él me ama a mí. No es nuestra culpa lo que ha pasado entre nuestras familias y ambos deseamos estar juntos. lo de divorciarnos él lo hace no porque quiera alejarse de mi, sino porque desea lo mejor para usted. Él esta renunciando a su propia felicidad por la suya… - Temari se detuvo un momento sabiendo que la conversación estaba hiendo por el lado equivocado – escúcheme, ódieme todo lo que quiera que eso a mi no me importa, solo vine a entregarle esos papeles y preguntarle una cosa: ¿Shikamaru es feliz? ¿Qué ha hecho usted por esa felicidad? Su esposo murió para que Shikamaru pudiera estar conmigo, ¿dejara que esa muerte sea en vano?

Después de decir eso, Temari se dio la vuelta y fue directo a su carro. Ya había sembrado la duda en la mente de esa mujer y ahora solo tenia que esperar. Puede que con eso bastara para que los dejara estar juntos, pero lo más probable era que siguiera odiándola. No sabia exactamente como ella iba a reaccionar, pero solo esperaba que Yoshino viera que lo que Shikamaru a intentando decirle durante tanto tiempo y que ella se había negado a escuchar, que finalmente se diera cuenta de que ella nunca le ha hecho nada a él y que ya no existía nada que temer.

"_lo mas probable es que me odie mas que nunca… pero con esa mujer no sirven las indirectas y si quiero que acepte nuestra relación tendré que mostrarle a las malas quien soy"_

….

* * *

Nunca antes se había sentido tan ansioso como lo estaba en ese momento. En mitad del aeropuerto más grande Londres, Shikamaru esperaba que inazuma lo llamara o viniera personalmente. Llevaba mas de media hora esperando cuando recordó que su vuelo había llegado con casi dos horas de adelanto por lo que tal vez debía pensar que aun no había llegado.

Shikamaru fue hasta el baño, pero apenas cruzo la puerta alguien a su espalda le coloco el brazo en el cuello con intenciones de ahorcarlo. Shikamaru no lo pensó y simplemente le dio un codazo en las costillas a su agresor logrando de esa manera liberarse. Al darse la vuelta vio que era uno de los "amigos" de inazuma.

El hombre de pelo rojo se había recuperado rápidamente del golpe e intentó golpear a Shikamaru, pero este lograba esquivar todos sus ataques aunque al parecer eso no parecía importarle al de pelo rojo

- ya veo porque te llamaban el numero uno en escapismo – dijo de repente una voz masculina que Shikamaru reconoció como la de inazuma, el cual acababa de entrar al baño – sigues teniendo la misma habilidad por lo que supongo que tus ataque siguen siendo débiles…

- aun así con ellos logre vencerte en mas de una ocasión, ¿Qué quieres?

- dos cosas y tú ya sabes cuales son kudaranai.

- me da igual si quieres recuperar tu "honor", pero en cuanto a Temari… no pienso dártele porque en primer lugar ella no es un objeto

- ya veremos si ella quiere seguir contigo después de que desfigure la cara kudaranai.

- no lograste hacerlo cuando a penas me estaba recuperando de ese accidente en que casi pierdo la vida, ¿Qué te hacer pensar que ahora puedes vencerme?

- esto – dijo inazuma mientras tronaba los dedos y dos hombres entraron con Jesse amordazada mientras le ponían un cuchillo en el cuello – si te mueves, le corto el cuello por la mitad.

* * *

*kudaranai significa inútil.

**inazuma significa relámpago.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: punto aparte.

**Flash back**

Shikamaru se encontraba sumamente ansioso y asustado, no sabía como reaccionar ante lo que veía. Medio se había recuperado de sus heridas cuando a sus amigos se les ocurrió meterlo en una competencia a nivel nacional y lo peor era que la primer persona con la que tenia que pelear era con el gran favorito de ese sector y la persona a la que más admiraba en todo el mundo: Inazuma.

Suspiró mientras se recostaba en su silla de ruedas en medio del parque de la academia. Ese día las clases habían terminado más temprano de lo normal y como no estaba en condiciones de irse por su propia cuenta tenía que esperar que alguno de sus padres viniera a recogerlo. En ese momento vio acercarse a Inazuma que rápidamente se sentó en la mesa que se encontraba enfrente de él con una velocidad hacia honor a su apodo.

- lo sabia. Algo me decía que ibas a ponerte de esa manera cuando me entere de que contigo me enfrentaría en la primera ronda. – dijo Inazuma con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

- una victoria fácil para ti.

- no te pongas de esa manera, eres el mejor esquivando de todo el lado C*.

- porque en mis condiciones es lo único que puedo hacer. Mis movimientos son lentos y muy limitados además de carentes de fuerza.

- puede ser, pero si no te golpeo no te puedo ganar. Eso hará que la competencia se vuelva de una de resistencia y también oí sobre tus jornadas de terapia… no deberías subestimarte porque yo estoy seguro de que eres mas fuerte de lo que crees.

- ¿en serio? – al oír esas palabras de parte de su héroe Shikamaru se sintió lleno de confianza – hare lo mejor que pueda.

- eso me gusta. No me agrada cuando te pones deprimido, sabes que te considero como mi hermanito y nada me haría mas feliz que verte esforzándote al máximo… nadie espera nada de ti y estoy seguro que mas de uno se llevara una sorpresa cuando vean lo buen combatiente que eres…

**Fin flash back**

Shikamaru observaba la escena que se mostraba enfrente a él y no podía creer que se tratara del mismo Inazuma que cuando era pequeño lo había ayudado tanto. Tenia deseos de golpearlo, pero no podía arriesgar a Jesse que no tenia nada que ver con todo lo que estaba pasando y por eso simplemente se arrodilló en el suelo con los ojos cerrados en espera de los golpes que no deberían tardar en llegar.

Inazuma al ver la actitud sumisa de Shikamaru decidió no desaprovechar esa oportunidad y, tomando una barra de acero, comenzó a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo mientras se reía como un loco. Shikamaru resistía los golpes lo mejor que podía y al entreabrir uno de sus ojos vio una oportunidad que no pensaba desaprovechar: el que sostenía el cuchillo al lado del cuello de Jesse había bajado la guardia.

Estirando una de sus piernas hizo caer a Inazuma y aprovechando la sorpresa causada noqueó al que tenia el cuchillo para después dar una patada en la mandíbula al que sostenía a Jesse para posteriormente cargarla en sus espalada y salir corriendo del aeropuerto.

Tenia que llamar la atención porque estaba seguro de que Inazuma no se arriesgaría a hacer una pelea en publico, pero como no estaba seguro de ello prefirió salir a la calle donde era menos probable que alguien saliera herido.

Mientras corría podía escuchar como era perseguido por los amigos de Inazuma, pero al voltear la cara no lograba verlo. Aumentó la velocidad cuando escuchó unos disparos en su dirección y todo lo que podía pensar en esos momentos era en ir cada vez más rápido.

Finalmente dejó de sentir la presencia de sus perseguidores y bajó a Jesse la cual se quitó la mordaza de su boca. Por su parte, Shikamaru empezaba a ser consiente del fuerte dolor de su cuerpo y simplemente se arrojó al duro suelo de cemento. Observaba el cielo en el cual comenzaban a aparecer unos punto negros que se hacían cada vez más grande hasta que finalmente todo se volvió oscuridad.

…

* * *

Temari caminaba de un lado a otro impaciente. Había recibido una llamada de su ex secretaria donde le informaba, aunque muy vagamente, que Shikamaru había estaba inconsciente en un hospital. No le había dicho el porque, pero supuso que estaba relacionado con el mensaje que había recibido de parte de Inazuma y si bien quería irse ahora mismo a Londres para buscarlo, no podía hacerlo por culpa de una tormenta de nieve que había hecho que cancelaran todos lo vuelos.

Ahora todo lo que podía hacer era esperar que Jesse la llamara para informarle si había una novedad, pero la última llamada que había recibido por parte de ella había sido hace casi tres días, y en ese estado de impotencia que sentía lo único que deseaba hacer era algo. Respiro varias veces intentando calmarse un poco y una vez que creyó lograrlo decidió atender los reclamos que Yoshino había hecho con respectos a sus tierras.

Decidió concentrarse en eso, si las resolvía todas podía ganarse un punto a favor por parte de ella y la única forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión seria atreves de pequeñas acciones como esa.

….

* * *

El sol se ocultaba en el quinto día que Shikamaru permanecía en coma y se encontraba solo en su cuarto, o eso era lo que todos creían.

…..

* * *

Yoshino observaba con tristeza lo vacía que se encontraba la casa. Con su esposo muerto y su hijo que se había ido sin decirle nada, el lugar parecía enorme.

Se sentó en la cocina sin saber que hacer. Shikamaru no iba a renunciar a Temari y eso siempre se lo había dejado en claro, pero él tampoco quería hacerla sufrir. Se había dado cuenta que las palabras que "esa" había dicho tenían cierta verdad y no era justo hacer elegir a su hijo entre ella y la que era su actual esposa.

Los acontecimientos de los últimos días le hicieron darse cuenta de que lo muy poco que había hecho por Shikamaru y que él lo quisiera. Por eso, decidió darle una unía oportunidad a "esa". No iba a tratarla bien o dejar de pensar todo lo que pensaba sobre ella, pero al ver como había tratado el asunto de sus tierras supo que no era igual a su padre, o al menos eso pretendía demostrar con tanta amabilidad.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar sacándola de su pensamientos y al ver el numero en el identificador de llamadas supo que provenía de la mansión Sabaku No. durante los últimos cinco días había recibido constantes llamadas de parte de ese numero haciéndole invitaciones a comer o para aclarar detalles sobre el único asunto, aparte de Shikamaru, que los unía; todo con el fin de que dejara de odiarlos a pesar de sus constantes negativas y respuestas cortas.

"_creo que debo decirles que si pienso dejarlos en paz, pero que no se ilusionen con que me agradan o algo por el estilo. Si... hare eso ahora mismo"_

Pero en cuanto levanto el auricular y escucho lo que Temari le dijo sobre el estado de Shikamaru, la mujer sintió que el mundo estaba en su contra.

….

* * *

Minato no podía dejar de pensar en el problema que se presentaba antes sus ojos, se consideraba el culpable de todo lo ocurrido. Jesse le había contado lo sucedido y no podía creer lo que Inazuma había hecho. Ellos habían sido compañeros en la academia y fue él quien le aconsejo que escogiera a Shikamaru cuando sus maestros les pidieron que, por así decirlo, apadrinaran a alguien de un curso mas bajo.

En su mente no lograba dejar de pensar que si él no le hubiera dicho eso, inazuma y Shikamaru no se conocerían y nada de esto habría sucedido, pero ahora el tiempo era imposible de retroceder. Cuando escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose, Minato decidió que era hora de irse y usando una ventana salió de la habitación donde se encontraba Shikamaru.

….

* * *

Después de una espera casi angustiosa y siete días después de la llamada de Jesse, Temari finalmente se encontraba en un avión rumbo a Londres. Pensaba enfrentarse personalmente a ese Inazuma si fuera necesario para dejarle en claro que nadie se metía con su esposo, pero durante el vuelo comenzó a sentirse algo cansada por lo que no le costó mucho trabajo el quedarse dormida sin darse cuenta de que, tres asientos en diagonal detrás de ella, un hombre la observaba para después enviar un mensaje de texto por su celular con el siguiente mensaje:

"_en 11 horas, la presa estará en la jaula"_

…..

* * *

_**1500 palabras… menos de lo que suelo escribir, pero quería dejar el toque de suspenso. Este capitulo es por el que marca una nueva parte de la historia en donde un nuevo villano hace su aparición y en la cual se verán involucrados mas personales.**_

_**Lamento decepcionar a todas las que me pidieron que matara a Jesse, pero ella aun no ha cumplido con el motivo de su existencia por lo que no puedo deshacerme de ella… cuando eso suceda puede entrar a debate esta propuesta que es bastante interesante. **_

_***la academia konoha donde estudia Shikamaru tiene un dojo que esta dividido en lado A, B, C, etc.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: preparándose para la guerra.

Temari tenía la sensación de estar siendo observada. La había tenido desde que se despertó de su siesta en el avión y ahora que caminaba por el aeropuerto pudo confirmar sus sospechas al ver siempre a la misma persona cada vez que se daba la vuelta.

Cuando llegó a la salida del aeropuerto sintió que alguien la sujetaba del brazo y estaba a punto de protestar cuando el sujeto que la había estado siguiendo le colocó una pistola en la espalda.

- mi jefe desea hablar contigo.

Fue todo lo que le escuchó decir a esa persona antes de que la obligara a meterse en un taxi cuyo conductor sin duda era un cómplice. Temari se quedó inmóvil en su asiente hasta que llegaron a un semáforo en rojo y al ver el carro que estaba detrás decidió que era el momento de actuar.

Aprovechando que los dos hombres habían bajado la guardia, de un golpe le quitó al hombre que estaba a su lado la pistola para luego apuntar directamente a él mientras se bajaba del taxi. Podía ver como disimuladamente el conductor buscaba algo en el asiento de al lado por lo que apenas puso un pie fuera del vehículo fue corriendo hacia el auto que estaba detrás.

El conductor había salido apuntando un arma hacia donde estaba Temari, pero antes de que pudiera disparar se dio cuenta de que ella estaba al lado de un carro de policía y al poco tiempo estaba siendo apuntado por tres policías que no se demoraron en arrestarlos por intento de secuestro.

Mientras se oficializaba la captura y terminaba de poner la denuncia, Temari no dejaba de preguntarse si esos dos tenían algo que ver con Inazuma.

….

* * *

Shikamaru tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza que por más medicamentos que le dieran no lograban disminuirlo. Llevaba solo un par de horas despierto y si no fuera por Inazuma habría pedido que lo volvieran a dormir.

Estaba seguro de que el próximo paso de Inazuma seria ir por Temari y estaba seguro de que lo único que quería lograr al golpearlo de esa manera era hacer que terminara en el hospital para que Temari tuviera que venir.

"_según lo que me dijo Minato, Inazuma tiene orden de captura en todo Japón y desde entonces ha vivido en Londres… no tiene nada de raro que planeara acá su emboscada"_

Los pensamientos de Shikamaru fueron interrumpidos por alguien entrando y al ver que se trataba de su esposa no sabia como reaccionar. Se alegraba de verla, pero sabía que el último lugar en donde debiera estar era donde se encontraban ahora.

- ¿que haces por acá? – preguntó Shikamaru – te dije que podía con esto solo

- ¿te digo porque vine? – dijo Temari acercándose a él algo molesta por la forma tan fría como había sido recibida – el motivo por el que vine es porque me preocupo por ti. ¿acaso creías que podía quedarme como si nada en Tokio cuando me dijeron que estabas en coma? Para ser alguien que odia los hospitales andas mucho tiempo en ellos

- Temari….

- escúchame bien Shikamaru. No soy tonta y se que no quieres que este aquí por culpa de Inazuma ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- cuando llegue ayer fui casi secuestrada por dos sujetos y me dio la impresión de que trabajaban para él. No es difícil adivinar lo que quiere al recordar las peleas que tuvieron hace unos años. – dijo Temari mientras se sentaba en la cama donde esta Shikamaru – se que me quieres proteger, pero yo se defenderme sola y a mi parecer tu eres el que necesita protección. No voy a permitir que hagas esto tu solo porque no soportaría que algo te pasara… esto lo solucionamos juntos.

- él seguirá tratando de emboscarte, no puedes estar sola.

- lo se. Pero no podemos involucrar a nadie más en esto. Inazuma es muy peligroso como para permitir que alguien salga herido en una pelea que nos les concierne

- eso va a ser imposible. Antes de que entraras llegó Minato informándome que se hará cargo personalmente de Inazuma

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- solo me dijo eso. Me contó que tenia una orden de captura en Japón y luego me dijo que se haría cargo de solucionar este problema porque es su responsabilidad

- debiste haberle preguntado el motivo por el cual cree que es su deber.

- me sentía mareado. Acababa de despertar cuando me lo dijo y me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta de que no estaba soñando.

- hablare con él. – dijo Temari mientras se acercaba a la puerta - por cierto, informé al respecto a la policía y estarás vigilado las 24 horas para evitar otro incidente.

…..

* * *

Minato estaba en su cuarto intentando adivinar cual seria el siguiente movimiento de su ex mejor amigo. Gracias a un amigo que tenia en la policía se había enterado del intento de secuestro hacia Temari lo cual no era raro teniendo en cuenta la obsesión que él tenia por ella, pero no estaba seguro de si ahora volvería a intentar tenerla o atacaría a Shikamaru para no tener a nadie en medio.

En ese momento escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su habitación y antes de que pudiera decir algo la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¿Cómo entraste? – pregunto Minato al darse la vuelta y ver que era Temari

- Naruto me dejó entrar. Tengo que hablar contigo

- déjame adivinar, ¿Inazuma?

- si mi memoria no me falla ustedes dos eran amigos y es en parte compresible que quieras involucrarte en esto, pero esto sigue siendo un problema que mi esposo y yo debemos solucionar

- él se convirtió en el líder de una peligrosa pandilla y no tienes idea de lo poderoso que es, es una locura pensar que ustedes dos podrán contra ellos

- y lo es aun mas que pienses que tu solo lo vencerás. No vengo a quitarte de esto porque tienes motivos para estar involucrado, lo que vine a hacer era decirte que si queremos ganar tenemos que trabajar juntos por lo que tendrás que decirme todo lo que sepas de él.

- Lo único que se es que es el líder de una pandilla que controla prácticamente la ciudad y se rumora que tiene contactos en las altas esferas por lo que la policía no podrá de ser de mucha ayuda.

- puede ser, pero puedes usar tus contactos para averiguar donde queda su posible escondite o donde sea que se encuentre. No nos interesa mucho sus seguidores, debemos ir directamente a él para poder vencerlo.

- si lo hacemos van a querer venganza los que están bajo su mando.

- puede ser o puede que no. De todos modos es nuestra mejor opción y como Inazuma es su líder pasara un tiempo antes de que puedan poner orden dentro de su organización y ese tiempo va ha ser aprovechando para debilitarlo lo mas que se pueda.

- si lo vemos desde esa perspectiva esto ya deja de ser un problema de pareja y pasa a ser un asunto mucho mas…. Publico. Supongo que la policía a la que pensamos dejar de lado tendrá que intervenir en esa parte

- ¿Quién dijo que no tendremos su ayuda? A veces me sorprende lo ingenuo que puedes llegar a ser. Usaremos a tus amigos uniformados y les tenderemos una trampa. Claro esta que no será de manera oficial por lo que tendrás que asegurarme de que van a estar dispuestos a todo. Créeme cuando te digo que no pienso ser amable después de todo lo que hicieron y si quieren guerra, guerra es lo que van a tener.

- en ese caso el primer paso seria conseguirnos un ejercito – dijo Minato mientras se acercaba a Temari – no me agrada mucho la idea, pero sin duda es nuestra mejor opción… pero no son muchos los contactos que poseo y dudo que mi hermano o sus amigos se queden de brazos cruzados después del ataque que recibió Shikamaru. Ellos se involucraran tarde o temprano y te recuerdo que a excepción de Naruto no eres de mucho agrado para ellos

- por eso debemos hacerlo en máximo secreto y… pensándolo bien tampoco se lo diremos a mi esposo.

- pero él es bueno cuando se trata de crear emboscadas, debilitar a un enemigo y a veces creó que puede ver el futuro cuando anticipa los movimientos de las demás personas

- pero para mi lo mas llamativo es su historial medico. Shikamaru ha estado muchas veces internado en el hospital y todas esas veces han sido por mi culpa prácticamente, no quiero que algo le vuelva a pasar. Yo ya me inventare algo para que crea que te saqué del caso y voy a hacer esto con él. Entiende que mi deber es protegerlo, ese sujeto me quiere a mi y solo usa a Shikamaru para lograrlo

- no me convence tu forma de pensar, pero yo no puedo decidir por ti sobre eso y creó que tu plan puede funcionar por lo que hare las llamadas necesarias. Te contactare por correo esta noche para informarte con quien contamos y donde nos reuniremos para hacer el primer golpe, hacer eso por teléfono es mas arriesgado.

- perfecto, esperare tu mensaje.

- Tenías claro lo que pensabas hacer antes de entrar ¿verdad?

- por supuesto, pero no podía decírtelo directamente. Hemos trabajado tanto tiempo juntos que se como es tu forma de pensar y sabia que si quería convencerte tenia que irme con rodeos y contradecirme para hacerte creer que estaba pensado sobre la marcha. No te lo tomes a mal, pero pienso usarte para derrotar a Inazuma y ya tengo muy claro cuales serán mis próximos movimientos… te enteraras esta noche del primero.

- si no fuera por el tiempo que trabajamos juntos diría que no eres una persona de fiar

- para engañar a tu enemigo, primero debes hacerlo con tu aliado. Además tu conoces mejor que nadie el poder que tiene Inazuma en Londres y entre menos sepas de mi plan el riesgo de que él se entere será menor… cuando sea el momento te lo diré todo, de eso puedes estar seguro.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la puerta, Naruto escuchaba atentamente la conversación que Temari y su hermano estaban sosteniendo sin poder creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

"_¿una guerra? Por algún motivo esa comparación no me parece exagerada, pero la cuestión ahora es si debo o no decirle a Shikamaru que piensan mantenerlo al margen de todo esto. Dicen que lo hacen por su seguridad, pero aun así…"_

Al oír unos pasos acercándose Naruto corre del lugar cayéndose por las escaleras y para evitar levantar sospechas tuvo que decir que había recordado que tenía que ir a un lugar urgentemente. Una vez que cruzó la puerta de su casa decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a ver como se desarrollaban las cosas y si veía que todo iba mal le diría a Shikamaru la verdad.

…..

* * *

_**Una pregunta, ¿Quiénes quieren que sean los contactos de Minato? **_


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: espías, parte I

Shikamaru se encontraba en espera de que le dieran el alta mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido hace un par de horas con Temari. Había algo raro en su forma de hablar y todo parecía indica una cosa: mentía.

No podía creer que ella tuviera esa opinión de él y en verdad le dolía que ella lo conociera tan poco. Cualquier otra persona se hubiera dado cuenta de que prefería tener a Minato como aliado en lugar de él, después de todo no era un secreto el poder que ese rubio poseía y que era la persona no corrupta mas poderosa que existía en todo Londres, claro esta después de los Sabaku No, pero eso dependía de la opinión personal de cada quien.

"_no me puedes engañar Temari. Tu no me quieres involucrado en esto y apostaría a que esa cosa que tienes que hacer que te impide estar conmigo esta noche tiene que ver con Minato… pero estas nuevamente en un error si crees que me quedare sin hacer nada productivo y simplemente siga tu juego… puede que lo tengas a él, pero yo puedo usar los dos puntos débiles de Minato para hacer que seas tú la que se mantenga al margen. Voy a protegerte aun si no deseas ser protegida"_

Pensó Shikamaru con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver como entraba uno de los dos puntos débiles de Minato: Jesse.

- esa sonrisa no me gusta para nada – dijo Jesse dando un paso instintivamente hacia atrás – la ultima vez que la vi termine en la cárcel durante una semana... no, no, no. Sea lo que sea que tengas en mente tendrás que hacerlo sin mí.

- pero si yo solo te llame para que me llevaras a casa de Naruto – dijo Shikamaru desviando su mirada al suelo para darle un gesto inocente mientras pensaba como hacer que Naruto, mejor conocido como punto débil numero uno de Minato, le ayudara con lo que tenia en mente – sabes que los doctores no me dejaran irme sin que alguien me acompañe y Temari esta ocupada con algo esta noche. Lo que tengo que decir a Naruto es muy importante, demasiado para hablarlo por teléfono o en la habitación de un hospital. Por favor, por lo que una vez nos unió, acepta llevarme a casa de Naruto y te prometo, te juro, que te diré cualquier cosa que quieras saber sobre tu nuevo novio

- ¡Minato es mi jefe no mi novio!

- ¿en serio? Pero como lo llamas por su nombre y ya no le dices señor, tu asenso repentino… yo pensé que ya te habías confesado

- no hay nada que confesar. Además él ya tiene novia

- corrección, tiene una ex novia.

- es lo mismo

- claro que no y creo que es demasiado obvio el porque, pero si no me quieres ayudar creo que me veré en la necesitad de decirle a "tu jefe" sobre el santuario secreto que tienes en tu cuarto desde hace... unos cuatro años, ¿o eran mas?

- no tengo ningún santuario en su honor… simplemente me pareció que era un buen modelo para practicar mi arte debido a que su rostro es bastante simétrico... y lo hacia a escondidas porque me daba pena que los viera o siquiera pedírselos... y todavía los conservo como recuerdo de mis inicios, además de ser una buena fuente de inspiración ahora que dibujar es una parte importante de mi trabajo… y…

- eso no te lo crees ni tu

- ¡es la verdad!

- como sea. No importa lo que piense, sino lo que él diga cuando se lo diga – dijo Shikamaru mientras tomaba el celular que Temari le había regalado y comenzó a marcar un numero telefónico, pero antes de que pudiera oprimir el botón verde una mano se posó sobre la suya impidiéndoselo - ¿cambiaste de opinión?

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te odio?

- con esta... unas cincuenta, pero me vas a ayudar, si o no.

- toma tus cosas y créeme que si vuelves a intentar chantajearme de esta manera te juro que le diré a tu esposa lo que tu y yo hicimos en tu cuarto mientras ella estaba de viaje... puede que en esa época fuéramos novios, pero creo que aun así se va a molestar y no será conmigo.

- ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?

- me enseñaste bien en el arte de la manipulación. Ahora, vámonos antes de que arrepienta.

Una hora mas tarde, Shikamaru y Jesse se encontraban bebiendo té en el cuarto de Naruto mientras el rubio se aseguraba que su hermano estaba ocupado en su cuarto. A Shikamaru no le costo darse cuenta de que esa tarea tan importante que estaba haciendo Minato tenia que ver con el problema de Inazuma y rápidamente dijo su pensamiento cuando Naruto se sentó enfrente de ellos.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – dijo Naruto algo nervioso. A veces Shikamaru lograba asustarlo con sus habilidades analíticas y secretamente se preguntaba si su amigo no poseería una habilidad sobrenatural – podría tratarse de algo de su trabajo. Con eso del nuevo contrato no se haría nada raro

- si fuera eso estaría en su oficina y no en su cuarto con las luces a penas encendidas… además, la primera exigencia de ese contrato es la presentación de una imagen para usar en el mercado y según se la encargada de eso es Jesse… como ella esta aquí, es obvio que no se trata de eso y el hecho de que el mismo me dijera que se encargaría de Inazuma…. Es algo fácil de deducir.

- en ese caso no deberías hablar con él o algo

- Naruto, se que tu sabes que ellos no me quieren en eso. Se nota por tu forma de actuar algo nerviosa, sabes algo que no quieres que se sepa. Pues bien, te diré que yo no pienso quedarme sin hacer nada cuando hay un sicópata que quiere hacerla algo a mi esposa y lo que yo vine a hacer aquí fue a preguntarles si me van a ayudar.

- ¿Por qué hablas en plural? – preguntó Jesse colocándose de pie – dijiste que todo lo que necesitabas de mi era que viniera a traerte con Naruto

- y tu muy ingenua le creíste – dijo Naruto en un ligero tono de burla con que se ganó un fuerte tirón de su cabello – no seas brusca. Ya deberías saber que este sujeto no da puntada sin dedal…. Pero en serio Shikamaru, quizás esta vez deberías dejar que las cosas las solucionen ellos.

- he estado al margen de muchas cosas en toda mi vida y la experiencia me dice que las cosas no van a salir bien. Llámalo sexto sentido, pero se que esto va a terminar muy mal si sigue como siguen. Puede que yo no pueda hacer gran cosa, pero me sentiré mucho peor si no hago algo. Y Jesse, tu eres clave para lo que tengo en mente por lo que te pido que me ayudes ¿quieres que me arrodille? Porque estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Les ruego por su ayuda, como es que … ustedes…. Y se hacen llamar mis amigos, pero a la hora de la verdad…. ¿Por qué?...

Shikamaru no pudo seguir hablado porque las lágrimas se lo impidieron. Pronto esos pequeños sollozos comenzaron a hacerse más fuerte hasta que terminó llorando a mares. Jesse y Naruto observaban esa escena sin saber que hacer, ninguno de los dos soportaba verlo llorar de esa manera y antes de que se dieran cuenta habían aceptado.

En ese momento Shikamaru se secó las lagrimas sin poder evitar reírse un poco haciendo que Jesse y Naruto pusieran mala cara, Shikamaru había fingido y ellos se lo habían creído.

- ¡nos engañaste!– dijeron ambos algo molestos

- no es muy culpa que sean tan fáciles de engañar, pero ahora no pueden echarse para atrás – dijo Shikamaru mientras se acercaba a Jesse – en ese caso debemos empezar. Lo primero será averiguar que es lo que Minato piensa hacer con Temari.

- ¿quieres que me encargue de eso? – preguntó Naruto a pesar de saber la respuesta.

- no. Tú ya averiguaste todo lo que podías y tengo algo mas en mente para ti… en este caso lo mejor será usar… ciertos encantos femeninos.

….

* * *

Minato se encontraba escribiendo a Temari un mensaje con todos los datos de todas las personas que habían aceptado ayudarlos. La lista no era muy larga, pero era mejor que nada y se las había arreglado para organizar una reunión a las cuatro de la mañana en un edificio abandonado.

Estaba a punto de enviar el mensaje cuando alguien comenzó a tocar a su puerta y se sorprendió un poco al ver a Jesse entrar en su cuarto luciendo algo… bueno, bastante diferente.

- ¿vas a una fiesta o algo así? – dijo Minato mientras observaba el vestido que llevaba Jesse. No era nada del otro mundo, un sencillo vestido largo de color negro con una abertura en cada lado, pero era la primera vez que la veía usando un vestido y maquillada de la manera en que estaba. - ¿Qué haces por acá? No te esperaba.

- Naruto quería comprarle un regalo a cierta chica a la que no quiere decir el nombre y se entero de que soy de la misma talla por lo que me hizo ponérmelo… aparte de que le entro curiosidad sobre como se usa el maquillaje y el resultado fue esto.

- pues… te ves bien. Aunque no me imagino a quien querría regalarle Naruto un vestido como ese. Se me vienen dos nombres a la mente, pero ninguna de las dos chicas son del tipo que usen algo así, pero... ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo, en mi cuarto

- solo quería preguntarte si confías en mi o si mi asenso fue algo…

- espera, no te entiendo. ¿de que hablas?

- hablo de que Naruto me dijo que estabas haciendo MI TRABAJO. Si quieres adelantar parte de la propuesta que vamos a presentar debiste haberme llamado porque yo ya tengo una idea solida aparte de que ya he empezado….

- no te molestes es solo que…

- no me mientas Namikaze Minato y dime la verdad. No estoy para juegos y…. – Jesse dio un largo suspiro antes de caminar a lo largo de la habitación antes de sentarte en la mesa del escritorio de Minato en donde tenia su computador encendido – esta bien. Ya me calmo y quizás estoy exagerando…. Creo que veré que has hecho.

Diciendo eso Jesse dirigió su mirada a la pantalla del computador memorizando todo lo que había escrito asegurándose de que Minato no se diera cuenta de que ya había leído todo.

- esto parece un correo… y creo que mejor no lo leo – dijo bajándose de la mesa mientras veía como Minato se apresuraba a enviar el mensaje a Temari – parece que he hecho un drama por nada. Le diré a Naruto que primero confirme antes de hablar y creo que mejor me voy ahora… me parece que te estoy quitando tiempo y… ya me humille demasiado. Adiós.

- espera…

Pero ya era tarde, Jesse ya se había ido de su habitación y cuando fue tras ella la había perdido de vista. Supuso que debía estar con Naruto o quietándose el vestido por lo que prefirió dejarlo así y hablar con ella en otro momento.

Mientras tanto Jesse se encontraba efectivamente en el cuarto de Naruto, pero lo que Minato no se imaginaba era que estaba revelando todos los detalles sobre su reunión de mañana.

- ¿y ahora? – preguntó Naruto – vas a ir o no. También creo que debemos decirle a …

- no le diremos a nadie, Naruto – le cortó Shikamaru mientras miraba seriamente a las dos personas enfrente de él - a nuestros amigos no les cae bien Temari todavía y estoy seguro de que usarían esto de escusa para separarnos… pero estas en lo cierto de que iremos a esa reunión aunque te equivocaste en el numero, tú solo iras a espiarlos y después me informaras de lo que viste. Dudo que piensen llamar la atención por lo que después deben ir a trabajar y ahí es donde volverás a actuar Jesse, debes fingir que estas aun molesta con Minato y que no quieres hablar con él.

- eso no parece una buena idea – dijo Jesse

- lo conozco muy bien y se que él te buscara…. Debes asegurarte de que se aleje de su oficina al menos durante media hora para que yo pueda revisarla, recuerda llamarte cuando el tiempo empiece a correr y cuando se acabe.

- y después de eso…

- Naruto. La clave de todo buen plan es asegurarse de tener una buena información. En nuestro caso en particular no solo debemos conseguirla sobre la pandilla de Inazuma, sino también sobre lo que planean Temari y Minato… no se preocupen que el plan que tengo en mente es infalible.

….

* * *

_**Sigo aceptando sugerencias sobre los contactos de Minato porque a mi no se me ocurre nada. me dijeron que los **__**akatsuki, pero ya tenia en mente un papel para ellos - aparte de que hay varios que no se como tratarlos - y la unica que puedo usar es a Konan... por favor denme nombres o me tocara elegir los personajes al azar.  
**_

_**Creo que cuando mencione que Minato era hermano de Naruto se me olvido decir que solo son hermanos por parte de madre. Este es un cambio de ultimo momento que se justificara a lo largo de la historia y YyessyY te tengo una agradable sorpresa porque se lo mucho que te gusta Minato… quizás ya notaste por donde va la cosa. **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**El capitulo no pudo ser revisado antes de publicar, pero si hay errores demasiado graves por favor avisar para subirlo corregido nuevamente.**_

* * *

Capitulo 17: espías, parte II

Temari se encontraba revisando la lista que le había enviado Minato y si bien esperaba que todos fueran policías se sorprendió de la variedad de habilidades que poseían. Algunas personas las conocía por su nombre como eran la legendaria Tsunade que fue la que fue la doctora que había tratado a Shikamaru después del "accidente" y recientemente fue nombrada líder de uno de los escuadrones especiales y también estaba Jiraya que era conocido como un experto para conseguir información y que toda chica que vivía en Japón debía conocer para proteger su integridad, según unos rumores no confirmados.

El resto de miembros de la lista no los conocía. Una era Yutaka Konan de la cual no había referencias y solo se decía que tenía buena información sobre las pandillas de la ciudad; otro era un tal Yamanaka Inoichi experto en interrogatorios y para completar la lista se encontraba Sarutobi Asuma del cual solo se decía que era uno de los mejores policías de campo.

"_Ahora que recuerdo el apellido de Inoichi es el mismo de Ino, además de tener un nombre parecido… espero que sea una coincidencia, pero es casi seguro de que no es de esa manera ¿en que pensaba Minato en llamar a alguien que de seguro debe odiarme? En resumen tenemos una doctora de mal humor, un recoger de información que tiene fama de pervertido, una mujer con mucha información, alguien que de seguro no le agrado y que es bueno sacando información, un policía que sabe pelear, un Minato muerto cuando le diga donde esta su ex y finalmente yo. Somos siete en contra de toda una organización criminal y aparte de eso tengo que mantener al margen a Shikamaru... no será fácil"_

En ese momento escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y después de cerrar su correo fue a ver de quien se trataba. Al principio se sorprendió de ver a Shikamaru en la puerta y estaba a punto de preguntar como había salido del hospital cuando escuchó como un carro salía huyendo a toda velocidad.

**- **a Naruto no debieron haberle dado su licencia – dijo Shikamaru entrando en su casa para sentarse en el sofá ante la atenta mirada de Temari – como dijiste que estabas ocupada y no quería quedarme en ese hospital por mas tiempo le pedí que viniera a buscarme.

- tú no tienes su numero de teléfono

- no, pero se me el de Jesse y le pedí que avisara a Naruto

- ¿y porque no te trajo ella? No veo sentido para tanto rodeos

- ¿sabes que hablas dormida? Cuando estábamos todavía en Japón te escuche cuando relatabas como la habías asesinado en sueños y no quería correr un riesgo innecesario. Además me has estado ocultando cosas

- ¿de que hablas? – preguntó Temari molesta por la acusación. Le molestaba que Shikamaru no confiara en ella y, si bien él estaba en lo correcto, eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba acusándola sin pruebas de algo

- de nada, olvídalo – dijo Shikamaru mientras lamentaba que Temari siguiera insistiendo en mantenerlo al margen, pero la situación era mas complicada de lo que originalmente había pensado por lo que decidió dejar que ella misma se diera cuenta de su error – estoy cansado y me iré a dormir ¿estarás en casa mañana o te pondrás a trabajar?

- hay que mantener las apariencias y si no voy a trabajar ellos sospecharan de mi. Como he estado por fuera mucho tiempo tendré que ir mas temprano para ponerme al día con lo que sucede, pero estaré de regreso poco después del medio día para ver que hacemos con ellos.

- en ese caso buenas noches.

Y sin perder tiempo Shikamaru se acomodo en el sofá quedándose en poco tiempo profundamente dormido dejando a Temari un poco preocupada por su actitud. Había algo en su comportamiento que no le gustaba, pero ya se encargaría mañana de averiguar eso.

…

* * *

Cuando Temari llegó al lugar de la reunión todos se encontraban presentes. Después de una rápida presentación comenzaron a debatir sobre la mejor manera de proceder sin llegar a ponerse de acuerdo.

- no tengo ni la mas remota idea de cómo funciona una pandilla – dijo Temari llamando la atención de todos que eran al menos tres años mayor que ella – pero ustedes si. Por eso quiero que dejen de discutir y me digan algo sobre como funcionan

- este grupo en especifico ha estado haciendo últimamente peleas callejeras – comenzó a decir Konan – los lugares parecen no seguir un patrón especifico, pero se sabe que se realizan todas las noches a la media noche. Aparte de eso no hacen muchas cosas públicas a excepción de algunos robos y asesinatos por contrato los cuales realizan con tanto cuidado que solo podemos tener sospechas de que son ellos días después.

- si Inazuma esta involucrado en esto dudo que los lugares de las peleas sean elegidos al azar – intervino Tsunade – ese chico es listo y de seguro diseño un patrón difícil de deducir, pero si logramos hacerlo podríamos infiltrarnos en esas peleas para tomar unos cuantos miembros de su pandilla para intentar averiguar el lugar de su escondite

- ellos deben conseguir sus fondos con esas peleas – dijo Jiraya observando el cielo – aunque la ambición siempre ha sido la mayor característica de este tipo de grupos. no he logrado investigar nada directamente sobre Inazuma, pero estoy averiguando sobre otras personas de alto rango en su pandilla aunque me seria más fácil si tuviera su descripción o nombres. Seguiré investigando e informare cuando tenga algo concreto

- si logran hacer esas capturas no me tomara mucho tiempo hacer que hablen – dijo Inoichi mirando fijamente a Temari lo cual le produjo a una ella un escalofrió

- en ese caso el plan para iniciar es simple – dijo Minato llamando la atención de todos hacia él. – como no tenemos absolutamente nada sobre ellos averiguaremos como entrar a esas peleas, los que llamen menos atención del grupo se infiltraran en ellas y haremos un par de capturas para conseguir información. Konan nos darás los lugares de esas peleas desde su inicio para que Temari y yo logremos deducir el posible patrón con Tsunade, conocemos a Inazuma y tal vez logremos ver algo que hayan pasado por alto. Inoichi se encargara de sacarles información y Jiraya podrá usarla para investigar mas a fondo sobre ellos. Asuma y yo seremos lo que vayamos a esas peleas…

- espera ahí. Yo también voy.

- es demasiado riesgoso que vayas Temari. Ellos van detrás de ti y si vas a esas peleas prácticamente te estarás entregando a ellos.

- no me importa, pero el mejor método para capturarlos es derrotarlos para que no sean capaces de huir. Ya soy mejor combatiente que tu y no conozco al otro tipo… además entre mas mejor y no soy tonta, si hay peligro inminente me retirare. Para terminar con tu plan después de haber capturado a dos o tres lo mejor será que Konan avise para que la policía llegue. Si las peleas callejeras son su principal fuente de ingresos debemos eliminarla de raíz lo cual los obligara a buscar otra y con suerte eso será suficiente para que comentan un error y logremos ir por Inazuma.

- todo el plan depende de que si pueden o no averiguar como escogen los lugares de las peleas, pero no es mucho lo que podamos hacer – dijo asuma – los registros sobre sus movimientos están prácticamente en blanco y cada vez que logramos capturar a algún miembro este escapa o comete suicidio

- de todos modos este no es todo el plan. Alguien con el poder que parece poseer Inazuma podría perfectamente tener personas infiltradas en cualquier parte y en cuanto termine de analizar todos los datos que me han entregado sobre él comenzare a dar órdenes específicas y en secreto a cada uno. No lo tomen a mal, pero siempre hay que tener presente eso

La determinación con la que Temari hablo hizo que todos los presentes se olvidaran de que ella la mas joven del grupo y rápidamente todos comenzaron a separarse en diferentes direcciones, pero cuando Temari estaba a punto de irse alguien la retuvo del brazo y al darse la vuelta vio que se trataba de Inoichi que solo le entregó una nota antes de irse. La nota era corta, clara y confirmó sus sospechas.

"_la familia Nara a sido durante generaciones amiga de la mía. Se que tu tienes algo que ver con todo lo malo que les ha sucedido los ultimo años, pero también se que no es tu culpa directamente. Eso no elimina el hecho de que si algo le pasa a Shikamaru o a Yoshino por tu culpa, directa o no, usare todo lo que este a mi alcance para borrar tu existencia del mapa y no creas que estoy solo en esto porque tengo muchos aliados listos para devolverte cien veces todo el dolor que causaste y solo esperan mi señal. Ese el único motivo por el cual estoy aquí"_

Temari leyó la nota tres veces para saber cuan odiada era para después romper la nota y botarla en un bote de basura. El sol comenzaba a salir y era hora de que comiera algo antes de volver al trabajo para evitar llamar la atención tanto de Inazuma como de cualquier otra persona, pero de lo que estaba segura era que esa misma noche iban a dar el primer golpe.

…

* * *

Cuando el lugar quedó completamente vacio Naruto saltó del árbol donde se encontraba. Seguía sin entender que era lo que deseaba lograr Shikamaru con esto, pero sin duda había obtenido una muy buena información con su espionaje y ahora todo lo que tenia que hacer era decirle lo que había escuchado.

…

* * *

Eran casi medio día cuando Jesse finalmente recibió la llamada de Shikamaru informándole que tenia que sacarlo del edificio lo cual no seria tarea difícil teniendo en cuenta que él la había estado prácticamente persiguiendo durante toda la mañana.

Aprovechando que lo veía dirigirse al ascensor se acercó a su lado para bajar juntos a la primera planta ignorando por completo su presencia sabiendo que el verdadero motivo por el que Shikamaru hacia todo eso distaba enormemente de lo que le había dicho.

- ¿hasta cuando vas a ignorarme? ¿Qué hice mal?

- Minato... eres tan ingenuo aveces que casi me da lastima tu comportamiento tan lamentable.

En ese momento la puerta del ascensor se abrió y Jesse comenzó a caminar a paso rápido seguida por Minato, pero este dejo de seguirla una vez que pasaron la puerta. Fue entonces que Jesse decidió cambiar de táctica y, aprovechando que a esa hora del día el lugar estaba vacio, simplemente se desplomó en el suelo.

- ¿estas bien? – preguntó Minato "ayudándola" a sentarse

- no es nada. Solamente me dio un mareo y me caí. Supongo que es porque no he desayunado, pero se me quitara todo una vez que coma

- en ese caso te llevó al restaurante que se encuentra a un par de cuadras. Como tiene mesas al aire libre será mejor para ti que el que esta en el edificio

- te lo agradezco y perdón por haberte ignorado, pero es que lo sucedido anoche sumando con el dolor de cabeza… no te ignore por gusto solo necesitaba estar a solas un momento

El resto de la conversación se baso en averiguar quien era la posible dueña del vestido que Naruto había comprado, pero una vez que llegaron al restaurante y se sentaron en una mesa Minato sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, su respiración se entrecortaba y podía jurar que estaba sudando. Solo había una persona que lograba ponerlo de esa manera y en esos momentos se encontraba acercándose a paso seguro a su mesa con una sonrisa en su rostro que indicaba que nada bueno podría sucederles.

De todas las meseras que trabajaban en todos los restaurante de todo el mundo a Minato le había tocado a Uzumaki Kushina, su temida ex novia.

….

* * *

_**En el siguiente capitulo es probable que no aparezcan mucho Temari y Shikamaru porque la idea que me ocurrió con Jesse, Minato y Kushina no se que tan larga sea. Quizás no sea tan larga como para poner esta nota o tal ves si, es solo una advertencia, pero de todos modos en el siguiente capitulo se revelaran un par de cosas para que la historia continúe.**_

_**Por cierto, ¿Cuál es el apodo de Kushina? No recuerdo en que capitulo salió y cuando busque me salió que era **_**Habanero sangriento, _pero no estoy segura porque yo recuerdo haber oido algo que terminaba como en rojo._  
**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capitulo no revisado antes de publicar, puede contener errores.**_

* * *

Capitulo 18: espías, parte III

Shikamaru se encontraba en la oficina de Minato revisando su computadora cuando se encuentra con un archivo bastante interesante. Sin dudarlo comienza a copiarlo en un CD y mientras espera que la información termine de transcribirse comienza a examinar los cajones encontrándose con unos binoculares.

- esto es interesante – dijo Shikamaru observando con los binoculares a Minato y Jesse en lo que parecía un restaurante mientras se les acercaba Kushina – mejor de lo que esperaba. Ahora solo tengo que esperara para ver como se desarrollan las cosas y alistar todo para esta noche.

* * *

….

Contrario a lo que Minato había pensado en un primer momento, Kushina no había armado un escándalo al verlo con Jesse y en su lugar simplemente se limito a pedir sus órdenes para luego retirarse.

- ¿estas bien? – preguntó Jesse sacando de sus pensamientos a Minato – pareces tenso.

- no es nada. Solo estaba pensando en cosas, pero no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Mira, ya vienen con nuestros helados.

En ese momento Kushina se acercaba con una bandeja con un par de helados que "accidentalmente" dejo caer sobre Jesse. Por la "sorpresa" Kushina no pudo evitar mover la bandeja del "nerviosismo" y de paso golpeando a Minato en la cara.

- perdón, es que es mi primer día, pero ahora mismo arreglo esto – diciendo eso Kushina se quito el delantal que tenia en la falda y lo uso para limpiar a Jesse con tal fuerza que termino despeinándola y poniéndole cara roja – perdón. Se me olvidaba que tengo que controlar mi fuerza, no volverá a su suceder

- viniendo de ti eso no es posible

Ante ese comentario Kushina volvió a golpearlo en la nariz, esta vez con su codo mientras cogía la bandeja que había dejado en la mesa para luego mirar de manera retadora a Minato que parecía no darle importancia a su nariz sangrante.

- creo que mejor voy al baño a limpiarme

Diciendo eso Jesse se levanto de su asiento y fue hasta el baño donde comenzó a arreglarse. Poco tiempo después entró Kushina con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que desapareció inmediatamente después de cerrar la puerta del baño con seguro.

- leí el informe de balística – comenzó a decir Jesse una vez se aseguraron de estar a solas – como se sospechaba la bala que mató al señor Sabaku No no provino de la pistola del señor Nara que solo contenía balas de salva, lo que no me esperaba era que la bala que termino con la vida del padre de Shikamaru fuera disparada por esa misma arma. Quien asesinó al señor Sabaku No es el mismo culpable de la muerte del señor Nara.

- y eso no es todo. Las estrías de la bala tienen un diseño muy específico que solo se ha visto en los casos relacionados con los akatsuki. La misma organización que al parecer financia las acciones de los Dark Knight*, la pandilla a la cual pertenece ese tal Inazuma.

- nosotras iniciamos una investigación sobre una posible apropiación ilegal de terrenos y terminamos envueltas en la persecución de dos peligrosas bandas criminales. Los akatsuki cada vez adquieren mas fuerza en el campo criminal y ahora son buscado en diez países

- esto se ha vuelto demasiado peligroso como para permitir que civiles se vean involucrados.

- lo se, pero Shikamaru esta empeñado en encontrar a Inazuma mientras mantiene a Temari aparte de todo y Temari quiere exactamente lo mismo… el grupo donde esta Minato al menos cuenta con apoyo profesional, pero me preocupa Shikamaru. Es obvio que alguien quiere destruirlo a cualquier precio y él se empeña en ir a la boca del lobo. Veré si logro hacer que ande dando vueltas que no lo lleven a ningún lado para mantenerlo lejos del peligro, tú harás lo mismo con Minato.

- ¿Por qué yo? No me interesa en lo mas mínimo volver a tratar con ese flacucho afeminado y no me importa si es una orden. No quiero tener nada que ver con ese "hombre". No me interesa y no es no.

- dos hombres han muerto y hay otro que puede correr la misma suerte si mencionar a una mujer que no sabemos con que fines es buscada. También tenemos un secuestro, extorción, ¿Qué mas? O si, a tu primito involucrado lo que tarde o temprano se traducirá en ponerse en la línea de peligro. No se tu, pero a mi parecer esto es demasiado serio y grande como para que te dejes llevar por lo que tu ex pueda o no hacer

- no es necesario que me regañes. Ya entendí, mantendré a Minato ocupado y veré si logro entorpecer lo que sea que tenga en mente – dijo Kushina sin poder evitar poner mala cara

- solo será mientras llegan los refuerzos y…

En ese momento comenzaron a sonar el celular de ambas y ninguna de las dos pudo evitar preocuparse al ver quien era la persona que las estaba llamando.

…..

* * *

Después de varios intentos Minato finalmente había logrado detener la hemorragia nasal que tenia justo a tiempo para ver salir a Jesse, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo ella se despidió rápidamente y se subió a un taxi que acaba de llegar

Antes de que pudiera ponerse analizar lo sucedido vio como Naruto se acercaba al lugar y al verlo Kushina fue corriendo a saludarme mientras lo empujaba haciendo que se volviera a golpear la nariz, esta vez con la mesa.

- hace mucho tiempo que no te veo Naruto – dijo Kushina mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su primo – me parece que has crecido un montón

- eso no es cierto, nos vimos hace un par de meses.

- un par de meses sin ti es un infierno para mí y… - dijo Kushina con una pose algo dramática antes de recuperar la calma. La llamada que había recibido era con instrucciones muy precisas y Naruto sin duda le seria de ayuda – necesito pedirte un favor

- por supuesto.

- lo que pasa es que me di cuenta del error que fue terminar con Minato y... – dijo Kushina en el oído a Naruto – no se como insinuarle que volvamos a salir sin que se de cuenta de que eso es lo que quiero

- pues lo mejor seria que se lo dijeras directamente, pero si eso es lo que quieres solo sígueme – diciendo eso Naruto jala Kushina hasta donde esta Minato – ahora a lo que vine. Al parecer esta noche habrá una fiesta y yo a mi me gustaría ir con ustedes dos.

- lo siento Naruto, estoy muy ocupado – comenzó a decir Minato, pero al ver los grandes ojos azules de Naruto a punto de llorar no puedo evitar sentirse un poco mal – ya estas un poco grandecito como para que te pongas a llorar cuando no se te da algo. ¿en verdad crees que va a funcionar?

-si a Shikamaru le funciona porque no a mi si soy mas lindo. Vamos, quiero estar una noche con mi prima y mi hermano, para recordar la época en que ustedes eran pareja y fingían que yo era su hijito adorado al que le regalaban todo el ramen que quisiera comer – después de decir eso Naruto escuchó una serie de comentarios de las mesas cercanas y sintió la necesidad de explicar la situación – no sean mal pensados. El caballero es mi hermano únicamente por parte de madre y la señorita es prima por parte de padre, entre ellos no hay ninguna relación sanguínea así que dejen de poner esas caras, chismosos.

- por mi no hay problema – dijo Kushina mostrando una sonrisa antes de darle un beso a Naruto en la frente – ahora tengo que volver a trabajar y espero verte esta noche, a ti y a tu noviecita.

- no tengo ninguna novia – dijo Minato, pero Kushina ya se había alejado como para que pudiera oírlo – estoy ocupado esta noche, debiste avisarme antes

- pero si Shikamaru organizo la fiesta de un día para otro

- ¿Shikamaru organizó una fiesta? – preguntó Minato bastante sorprendido, Shikamaru por lo general huye de las fiestas

- si. No se porque, pero a mi parecer para todo lo que le ha pasado en su vida creo que una noche en donde despeje su mente de todos los problemas seria muy útil, pero una fiesta no es fiesta sino hay invitados y es poco probable que nuestros amigos lleguen a tiempo. Vamos, no te pido muchas cosas a menudo. ¿por favor?

- esta bien. ¿Temari sabe de la fiesta?

- no, es que es una fiesta sorpresa en su casa y ella no tiene que enterarse de nada. Bueno, mi trabajo a aquí ha terminado y si me disculpas tengo que seguir reclutando gente.

Después de decir eso en una posición de tipo militar Naruto se aleja calmadamente del lugar, pero una vez que estuvo seguro de que su hermano no lo podía ver comenzó a correr hasta llegar a un callejón donde llamo a Shikamaru y le informo lo sucedido

-_¿Qué hiciste que? – dijo, mas bien gritó, Shikamaru al terminar de escuchar la historia de Naruto – yo ya tenia planes para esta noche. Tenemos una pandilla de alta peligrosidad que destruir ¿lo olvidaste? No tengo tiempo para fiestas, menos para organizar una y mucho menos para hacerlo en tan poco tiempo_

_- _pero tu dijiste que necesitabas para tu plan que Kushina y Minato volvieran a salir juntos.

- _si, y tu dijiste que no te prestarías para eso. – Shikamaru soltó un suspiro de desesperación antes de seguir hablando – bien, lo hare. Pero tú tienes que ayudarme porque no tengo idea de cómo se organiza una fiesta. _

_- _por supuesto. Pero… ¿estas seguro de lo que me dijiste? Me refiero a que conozco a mi prima y no me parece que ella pueda estar relacionada con los akatsuki y mucho menos puedo imaginarme a Jesse en ese papel

- _no lo estoy y por eso he actuado de esta manera. Siempre he sospechado que Jesse tiene un secreto y al verla hoy con Kushina no puedo evitar pensar que ellas podrían estar relacionadas con lo que sucede. No olvides que en Tokio Kushina es conocida como el habanero sangriento y un apodo de ese tipo no se gana fácilmente_

_- _eso fue porque golpeo a unos tipos que se burlaron de ella

- _ de todos modos no esta de mas tomar precauciones. Te espero en mi casa en media hora, Minato ya esta viniendo de regreso y tengo que salir de su oficina_

_- _¿volverás a actuar de esa manera?

- _si todos piensan que los estoy manipulando me será mas fácil improvisas en caso de imprevistos, además no puedo confiar en Jesse. Bueno, hablaremos de esto mas tarde._

….

* * *

Temari se encontraba analizando el patrón que Konan le había entregado tratando de adivinar el lugar donde seria la próxima pelea, pero como no siempre la policía lograda descubrir los lugares donde estas ocurrían había una gran cantidad de agujeros que no le permitían ver el patrón.

Decidida a no darse por vencida fue hasta la oficina de Minato para preguntarle si había logrado averiguar algo y en ese momento fue cuando vio como Shikamaru salía de la oficina.

- ¿Qué hacías ahí dentro? – preguntó Temari sin poder evitar que la curiosidad apareciera en su voz

- ¿yo? Nada. – dijo Shikamaru tratando de que los nervios no la traicionaran – bueno, me atrapaste. ¿sabias que la computadora de Minato tiene acceso directo a la base de datos policiaca a nivel nacional y algunas de la interpol? La use para obtener algo de información sobre Inazuma y encontré un par de datos interesantes como peleas callejeras, carreras y robos. Quizás con eso podamos iniciar a investigar algo

- si, me parece bien. Deberíamos ver eso de las peleas, a mi parecer es lo menos peligroso – dijo Temari. Shikamaru era mejor que ella en ver patrones y si tenía suerte haría que él descifrara el próximo lugar donde se realizaran las peleas callejeras y no le costaría mucho trabajo convérselo de no hacer nada mas - ¿porque no investigas eso mientras yo le hago unas preguntas a Minato?

- ¿sobre cierto asunto?

- en parte, pero mayoritariamente no. Recuerda que tenemos que mantener un perfil bajo

- en ese caso. Debo evitar que mi visita llame la atención

Diciendo eso Shikamaru le da un beso a Temari tomándola desprevenida, pero una vez recuperada de la sorpresa la rubia no se demoro en corresponder el beso. Después de eso, Shikamaru se fue dejando atrás a Temari que comenzó a preguntarse como Shikamaru sobre la computadora de Shikamaru.

* * *

…

*caballeros nocturnos.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19: fiestas de disfraces, todos hablan a las espaldas

El resto del día para Temari transcurrió normalmente después de su extraño encuentro con Shikamaru. No podía dejar de pensar que su esposo le estaba ocultando algo y si bien en un principio pensó que estaba siendo paranoica al ser ella quien ocultaba algo, a cada momento que pasaba estaba más convencida de que sus sospechas podrían ser verdad.

En ese momento entró Minato con dos grandes cajas a su oficina lo cual la dejo desconcertada, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Minato le entrego una de las cajas con una nota que tenia la letra de Shikamaru

- "_esta noche tendremos invitados. Si usas esto serás la mas hermosa de todos... no preguntes, me obligaron a hacerlo"_ – leyó Temari en voz alta para luego mirar a Minato que le enseño una nota de parte de Naruto con mas o menos el mismo mensaje - ¿Qué hizo tu hermano esta vez? – preguntó Temari segura de lo que decía y al abrir la caja no puedo evitar repetir la pregunta.

- al parecer la fiesta sorpresa de disfraces de esta noche no será tan sorpresa

…..

* * *

Eran exactamente las siete de la noche cuando Temari estacionó su auto enfrente de su casa y se sorprendió un poco al ver la cantidad de vehículos que parecían ser de los invitados a la fiesta de disfraces. La rubia se había cambiado en la oficina suponiendo que al llegar a su casa ya la fiesta habría empezado y por lo que veía no se había equivocado.

Caminando lentamente entró en su casa observando como las personas disfrazadas parecían disfrutar de la fiesta, pero debido a las mascaras que tenían no lograba reconocer a ninguno. En ese momento decidió quitarse la chaqueta que había tomado "prestada" de un perchero mientras se colocaba un antifaz rosado en forma de mariposa.

Su disfraz estaba formado por un corsé rosado con verde y adornos dorados con una falda corta rosada que caía en capaz imitando los pétalos de una rosa. Encima de eso llevaba una túnica trasparente y en su espalda un par de alas rosa transparente mientras que sus coletas se habían reducido de cuatro a dos. Shikamaru le había llevado el mismo disfraz de hada de las flores que había usado hace tantos años y ella en el fondo esperaba que él también estuviera usando el disfraz que había llevado en esa ocasión, pero sabía que a menos que nuevamente hubiera perdido una apuesta Shikamaru no se volvería a disfrazar de Tarzán.

- sin duda hare que Naruto pague por esto. Me siento como un payaso incluso para una fiesta de disfraces.

Al oír a Minato detrás suyo, que había venido con ella en el carro, Temari no pudo evitar reírse sin entender el porque a Minato le molestaba tanto el disfraz que Naruto había elegido para él.

- un disfraz de ninja con una mascara de gato en porcelana – dijo Temari adentrándose a la fiesta seguida por Minato – yo no veo que tiene de malo…. Me da la impresión de que ellos quieren que todos usemos los mismos disfraces de esa otra fiesta hace unos años y supongo que ya puedo saber quienes serán los invitados

- espera eso significa que….

Dijo Minato algo nervioso, pero no puedo terminar de decir su frase al ver como Naruto desde el segundo piso gritó con toda las fuerzas de sus pulmones el nombre de su prima y al darse la vuelta Minato la vio a ella, con ese vestido negro que le había visto puesto a Jesse solo que mas corto y que Kushina lo usaba con unos largos guantes negros, el cabello recogido en un moño y una cinta negra adornándole el cuello mientras que en la parte visible de su muslo derecho se observaba otra cinta adornada con lo que parecían ser agujas.

- cierra la boca Minato o te entraran moscas.

Al oír eso Minato se da la vuelta para ver detrás suyo a Jesse vestida exactamente igual como Kushina, la única diferencia era que en lugar de negro su vestido era rojo. Las dos mujeres se quedaron viendo a los ojos un momento antes de acorralar a Minato a una esquina y comenzar a "platicar" sobre el clima.

Eso hizo que Temari no pudiera dejar de pensar en donde había quedado el serio, fuerte, algo frio si le provocaba y sobre todo astuto Minato que siempre lograba salir ileso de cualquier problema y que ahora se había convertido en un cachorro asustado tratando de huir de un par de hambrientas leonas.

"_mejor busco a Shikamaru y le pregunto porque se dejo guiar por Naruto para tenderle una trampa tan cruel a Minato… aunque… ¿desde cuando Jesse es tan… agresiva? Cuando era mi secretaria nunca la imagine haciendo algo como esto…. Bueno, el amor puede hacer maravillas"_

Con ese pensamiento en mente Temari se dispuso a recorrer toda la casa en busca de Shikamaru sin lograr encontrarlo, pero al subir al segundo piso decidió buscar a Naruto que al parecer estaba alterado mientras hablaba por teléfono con alguien, al parecer el motivo por el cual no haba bajado a penas vio a Kushina fue por esa llamada. De lo poco que alcanzó a escuchar logró entender que alguien se había llevado su carro sin permiso

- ¿sucedió algo Naruto? – preguntó Temari acercándose al rubio que dio un salto de la sorpresa - ¿Qué pasó con tu auto? ¿Dónde esta Shikamaru?

- sinceramente creo que es hora de decir la verdad - dijo Naruto consciente de lo molesto que estaría Shikamaru con él, pero después de lo sucedido se dio cuenta de que este era un asunto demasiado peligroso y comenzaba a sospechar que su amigo no estaba del todo bien de la cabeza – Shikamaru se enteró de que pensabas enfrentar sola el asunto de estos pandilleros y por eso me pidió a Jesse y a mí ayudarlo para detener a esos sujetos mientras te manteníamos aparte de todo. Al principio pensé que de esa manera podría evitar que se metiera en problemas y cuando sucedió lo de esta fiesta pensé… bueno, aprovechar la oportunidad para unirnos todos y ponerle fin a todo el problema, pero las cosas no sucedieron como planeé y Shikamaru se llevó mi auto para participar, quien sabe con que fin, en una carrera de autos en el lado mas peligroso de la ciudad.

- ¿Qué? – gritó Temari con tal fuerza que la música de la fiesta se detuvo y todos los invitados dirigieron su mirada al segundo piso.

…..

* * *

Shikamaru se encontraba conduciendo el carro de Naruto mientras observaba bastante intrigado como la tal Konan, supuesta amiga de Minato, llevaba el uniforme de la peligrosa organización akatsuki mientras daba órdenes a los presentes desde lo alto de un edificio.

"_Sin duda esto comprueba mis sospechas_" pensó Shikamaru mientras tomaba unas fotos con la cámara de su celular_ "ahora debo irme de regreso antes de que Naruto se le ocurra decir alguna tontería"_

Pero Shikamaru no pudo irse al verse rodeado por un grupo de autos cuyos conductores se quedaron viendo el auto que estaba conduciendo y comenzaron a retarlo a correr contra ellos. Su plan no era participar en ninguna carrera, pero… tampoco es como si no estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo.

- ¿conoces las reglas? – dijo el dueño del carro rojo a su izquierda que parecía ser el campeón del lugar y por lo tanto, después de Konan, se hacia lo que decía – si pierdes me quedo con tu carro y en el imposible caso de que yo pierda te quedas con el mío… pero eso nunca ha sucedido y nunca sucederá por lo que mejor pasemos por alto tu humillación y entrégamelo de una vez

- claro que no. – dijo Shikamaru mostrándose frio mientras comenzaba a marcar desde su celular el numero de la policía y una vez que la llamada fue contestada dijo un poco mas alto – después de todo se trata de una carrera de carros y lo justo seria correr por esta calle, la única sin pavimentar en el sur de la ciudad con todas estos edificios abandonos que en su mejor época fueron el inicio de la economía local… pero dejemos la historia a un lado y compitamos tu y yo, cinco vueltas iniciando aquí y girando por el contenedor de agua… tenemos a una akatsuki observando así que seria mejor hacer la carrera de esta manera - después de decir eso Shikamaru colgó su celular sin que nadie se diera cuenta, si la persona que contesto la llamada era lista se daría cuenta de que esa no solo era una de las carreras ilegales que tanto deseaban detener, sino que también era una oportunidad de oro para causar un daño a los akatsuki y sabría que solo había un lugar que contenía esas características en toda la ciudad – pero para mi hay algo mas valioso que un tonto carro de segunda y es la información. Se que trabajas para esa pandilla cuyo líder se hace llamar Inazuma… me gustaría hablar con él y mi instinto me dice que me puedes llevar a él… así que la nueva apuesta será, si yo gano me dices donde encontrarlo y si tu ganas no solo te daré este carro sino otros nueve de igual o mas valor, entre ellos un formula 1 genuino.

- pagaras con tu vida cuando gane y no me des ese carro

- no te preocupes por eso que no pienso perder.

En ese momento Konan caminaba cerca de donde estaban y alcanzo a escuchar la conversación que tenia Shikamaru con ese otro conductor. Konan se dio cuenta en ese momento que su papel de infiltración se arruinaría si Shikamaru abría la boca por lo que llamó a uno de sus subordinados con órdenes específicas: Shikamaru no podía terminar esa carrera… vivo.

….

* * *

Conduciendo como si no hubiera mañana se encontraba Kushina a través de las congestionadas calles de Londres. En el asiento del copiloto se encontraba Jesse que había recibido una llamada informando de la posible presencia de un akatsuki en una parte abandona en el sur de la ciudad. Las chicas habían logrado usar a Minato para crear una distracción y poder irse ambas de la fiesta sin levantar sospechas, pero sabían que otro movimiento como ese y su actuación quedaría arruinada porque por mas despistado que Minato fuera con Kushina no dejaba de ser un experto notando ese tipo de cambios y si él se enteraba de que se conocían toda la operación correría el riesgo de arruinarse.

Jesse se encontraba alistando su arma cuando se dio cuenta de que un carro las había estado siguiendo desde hace un rato, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo un sujeto encapuchado se asomó por la ventada de ese carro y comenzó a disparar hasta lograr reventar una de las llantas traseras haciendo que perdieran el control y crearan un choque en cadena con mas de una docena de carros.

…..

* * *

_**Debo decir en mi defensa: NO SE DE AUTOS. **_


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20: vista previa a la batalla

El impacto del choque las había dejado aturdidas momentáneamente, pero fueron completamente conscientes de lo que sucedía cuando escucharon pasos acercándose y Jesse rápidamente, o lo mas rápido que su adolorido cuerpo le permitía, buscó entre los destrozos del carro su arma mientras que Kushina cogía las agujas ninja para tenerlas listas para defenderse de sus agresores cuando escucharon gritos acompañados por un silencio casi fantasmal.

En ese momento la persona que menos se esperaban apareció para ayudarlas: Minato.

…

* * *

El chirrido de los neumáticos sobre el asfalto y la presión del aire producto de la alta velocidad no parecían perturbar a Shikamaru que solo tenia una cosa en mente: la meta. Acelerar, frenar, los cambios… todo sucedía de forma automática en la mente de Shikamaru y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver por el espejo retrovisor como su oponente se encontraba cada vez mas lejos, pero inmediatamente su sonrisa desapareció al darse cuenta de un extraño brillo en uno de los techos de los edificios cercanos.

Shikamaru rápidamente oprimió el freno dejándose rebasar por su oponente que después de una explosión seca perdió el control de su vehículo chocándose bruscamente contra una pared de concreto. Sin tiempo que perder, Shikamaru colocó la reversa a toda velocidad directamente a donde se encontraba Konan y haciendo zigzag de ves en cuando para esquivar sea lo que sea que le estaban disparando y que sin duda era mas potente que una simple bala.

Al ver como parecía querer chocarse contra ellos todo los espectadores comenzaron a correr y aprovechando la confusión producida Shikamaru abrió la puerta del copiloto para luego hacer un rápido movimiento que hizo que Konan entrara al automóvil.

Rápidamente apretó un botón que hizo que el asiento de Konan quedara horizontal y, después de asegurarse de que la carretera estaba recta, Shikamaru soltó el volante antes de colocarle a Konan el cinturón de seguridad de tal manera que cuando enderezó el asiento ella se encontraba completamente inmovilizada, pero cuando nuevamente puso su vista en la carretera tuvo que girar lo mas rápido que pudo el volante apretando al máximo el freno para impedir estrellarse contra una de las paredes

- deberían quitarse la licencia de conducir – dijo Konan tratando de liberarse - y atacar de esta manera a un oficial de policía es un delito grave…

- en primer lugar… no tengo licencia de conducir – respondió Shikamaru calmadamente – y en segundo lugar ese traje es prueba de que perteneces a akatsuki.

- ¿has oído hablar de misiones en cubierto? – preguntó molesta Konan, no podía darse el lujo de ser descubierta.

- ¿has oído hablar de cámaras de video en la parte traseras de un carro con audio de tan alta calidad que se pueden aislar con un pequeño programa computacional sonidos incluso por debajo de la percepción del oído humano hasta 100 de distancia? – dijo Shikamaru estacionando el vehículo en una callejuela – de seguro que no, pero al parecer la prima del dueño de este carro decidió que seria grandioso incorporárselo y yo ayude al perfeccionamiento de ese sistema… y mientras esperaba el inicio de la carrera revise rápidamente el video y te enfoque… se leer los labios y sin duda tu traje junto con el video es prueba suficiente de que perteneces a akatsuki, pero no eres un miembro cualquiera. Por lo que escuche durante mi corta estancia aquí eres la segunda al mando y coordinadora con las pandillas de Inglaterra. Tú sabes donde encontrar a Inazuma y me dirás donde esta.

- ¿Qué pasa si me niego? – preguntó Konan segura de que alguien como Shikamaru no podría hacerle daño

- te entregare al grupo creado por Temari y Minato. – respondió tranquilamente Shikamaru recostándose en su asiento – no hay nadie como el padre de Ino, Inoichi Yamanaka para crear interrogatorios mentales hasta el punto que prefieres ser sometido a tortura. Ese hombre prácticamente puede leer las personas

- fui entrenada para soportar tortura. Un simple interrogatorio no me hará daño

- ¿quieres apostar? – preguntó Shikamaru con cierta malicia en los ojos y una seguridad que hizo por un momento a Konan durar sobre su decisión. – ya no te vez tan segura como antes

- eres solo un hablador

- bueno… yo no soy quien sufrirá las consecuencias, pero como me siento generoso a pesar de que intentaste asesinarme te propondré un tramo – al decir eso Shikamaru piensa un momento si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero sinceramente no creía alargar mas la situación y honestamente no creía que fuera capaz de lograr algo que organizaciones enteras a nivel internacional habían fallado – yo me olvidare de lo que vi y borrare la cinta si me llevas directamente hasta Inazuma. Quiero un encuentro en solitario contra él y nadie se tiene que enterar que la respetable oficial Konan es en realidad una infiltrada… piénsalo rápido, que la policía viene en camino…. Yo solo quiero asegurarme que mi esposa y yo estemos bien, lo resto no me importa mucho

- ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que cumplirás tu palabra?

- soy un hombre de palabra. Además de que yo tampoco tengo garantías de que no me tenderas una trampa.

- tienes razón – dijo Konan con una sonrisa en su rostro – aceptó.

"_tu ingenuidad y exceso de confianza serán tu perdición"_

Pensaron los dos simultáneamente.

…

* * *

Temari estaba que echaba chispas y cuando se vio atrapada en un trancón no dudo en bajarse de su auto para comenzar a correr, descalza, por las calles buscando a Shikamaru. Unas cinco calles al frente vio que el trancón se debía a una fuerte colisión vehicular en la cual por suerte no había muertos o heridos de gravedad, pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver a Minato, Jesse y Kushina sentados en una esquina cubiertos de sangre y no muy lejos de ellos un par de hombres inconscientes con heridas de bala en los hombros siendo trasladados a una ambulancia

- ¿Cómo llegaste antes que yo si salí antes que tú?- pregunto Temari al acercarse a Minato

- tengo mis trucos – fue la simple respuesta que dio Minato antes de dirigir su mirada a Jesse y Kushina – algo me decía que ustedes dos se traían algo entre manos ¿Qué sucede?

- no hay tiempo para explicaciones – respondió Kushina - al parecer un miembro de akatsuki ha logrado ser localizado y nosotras sabemos la ubicación exacta. Si no nos damos prisa podríamos perderle la vista

- ¿Cómo tienes esa información? – preguntó Temari

- se lo explicaremos en el camino. Es hora de de irnos

Diciendo eso el grupo tomó "prestado" un vehículo para dirigirse al lugar donde Shikamaru tenia acorralada a Konan sin darse cuenta de que la ultima ficha estaba siendo colocada.

Después de las sombras un hombre informó a Inazuma sobre los acontecimientos y este decidió que aprovecharse de la situación mas perfecta que había: se libraría de Shikamaru, tomaría a Temari, se desharía de sus dos principales perseguidoras, eliminaría a la odiosa de Konan y le echaría la culpa a Minato el cual lamentablemente no sobreviviría para defenderse logrando de esa manera escalar posición en akatsuki hasta el punto de, quizás, convertirse en un miembro de esa organización. Era el plan perfecto para Inazuma y estaba a una llamada de lograrlo.

…..

* * *

_**Capitulo de 1200 palabras. Sinceramente el fic me parece que esta hiendo bastante apresurado porque como van las cosas en los próximos tres capítulos aproximadamente este asunto de Inazuma estaría resuelto y con ello se iría el 90% de la historia y todos los personajes que involucre que no están participando y considerando el tiempo que me tome para detallarlos no me agrada mucho la idea. Si alguien sabe como involucrarlos me agradaría que me lo dijeran porque con las ideas que tengo en mente me tocara concluir esta historia sintiendo que es una de las peores que he escrito y sinceramente el tiempo pasa y en lugar de tener ideas sobre la historia estoy consiguiendo el efecto contrario. ¡AYUDA! No me gusta dejar cosas inconclusas, pero si alguien no me ayuda voy a terminar con esta historia de una manera sin sentido**_


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21: sin titulo.

A paso firme y sin remordimientos caminaba Shikamaru al lado de Konan directo a la guarida de aquel ser que alguna vez admiro y al que ahora odiaba. Se encontraban en lo que parecía ser una serie de bodegas cerca de algún rio, no estaba seguro de que lugar era debido a la insistencia de su compañera de dar vueltas sospechosas que no tenían otro fin que despistarlo y finalmente lo había logrado. Konan le había demostrado que no era una mujer cualquiera al lograr vencer su memoria fotográfica de esa manera, pero también su actual desubicación se debía al exhaustivo análisis que había hecho a Inazuma

El motivo por el cual los Sabaku No querían apoderarse de las tierras de su familia y por ende el odio general de los Nara hacia ellos, quien le había dado ese arma a su padre y seguramente influenciado para que cometiera esa locura, parte de la culpa que sus amigos no les agrade Temari... Si bien no tenía las bases solidas para afirmarlo, estaba casi seguro de que el culpable de todo lo malo que le había pasado de una u otra manera era Inazuma. Eran demasiadas cosas a tener en cuenta como para pasarlas por alto, pero también era consiente de que podían ser solo suposiciones que su mente le daba en su afán de encontrar respuestas a su caótica existencia.

Eso había sucedido hace como media hora y ahora, cuando finalmente había llegado al lugar donde se encontraba su más grande enemigo, Shikamaru sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña navaja especialmente escogida para lo que iba a suceder. La gran puerta de la bodega se abrió en ese momento y a paso seguro entró a la inmensa habitación oscura antes de que esta se viera iluminada repentinamente revelando a una gran cantidad de hombre armados mientras que enfrente suyo se encontraba Inazuma sentado en lo que parecía un trono hecho con chatarra.

- no esperaba verte tan pronto - dijo Inazuma a lo que Shikamaru simplemente tomó su posición de lucha manteniendo su navaja oculta - y mucho menos que cometieras un error tan tonto.

- deja de ser un cobarde y ven a pelear...o ¿no puedes sin que te ayuden tus subordinados? - se burló Shikamaru de Inazuma el cual se mostraba rojo de ira ante ese comentario - siempre has presumido el ser mejor que yo. ¡Demuéstralo! Baja de tu trono, deja atrás las trampas y lucha conmigo... hasta el final.

El orgullo era uno de los defectos mas notables de su oponente y consciente de lo malo de la situación numérica, Shikamaru no dudo en usar ese rasgo a su favor. Como supuso, Inazuma no tardó en ir a su encuentro con un tubo metálico en mano listo para dar inicio a la que seria la ultima de sus batallas.

...

* * *

Conduciendo a una gran velocidad en el vehículo que habían tomado "prestado". Minato, Temari, Jesse y Kushina llegaron al lugar en donde se suponía debía estar Shikamaru y la miembro de akatsuki solo para encontrar un lugar abandonado donde habían evidencias de una reciente lucha.

- ¿que se supone que hagamos ahora? - preguntó a gritos Temari con una latente preocupación en el pecho que le hacia sentir que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones y para poder disimular se recostó en el carro en que habían llegado dándose cuenta de que los otros tres miembros del grupo habían sacados sus celulares - ¿a quienes llaman? - preguntó un poco mas calmada y al oír la respuesta que le dieron no pudo evitar sonreír antes de susurrar - de esta noche no pasa.

...

* * *

Al principio Konan y los subordinados de Inazuma habían decidió observar la pelea para luego tomar lugar en ella, pero a medida que esta avanzaba y despliegues de gran habilidad de lucha se mostraba ante ellos no podían sino temblar de miedo ante la idea de involucrarse. Konan, a diferencia del resto presente, poseía un nivel de combate que era envidiable incluso para los miembros de su organización y esa habilidad le hizo entender que lo mejor era quedarse a ver el ganador. Si Inazuma ganaba tendría que eliminarlo por los problemas que estaba causando, si Shikamaru lo hacia... tendría el mismo resultado al demostrar lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser y ni siquiera se había involucrado directamente contra ellos.

El sonido del metal chocando hacia un gran eco en la bodega. Shikamaru e Inazuma parecían ajenos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ambos solo tenían en mente una cosa: ganar. Sus motivos eran distintos, pero ambos tenían una especie de pasión que los motivaba a pelear mas allá de lo que su cuerpo les permitía.

Fuerza, velocidad, resistencia y reflejos. Todas esas habilidades recientemente aumentadas por la acción de la adrenalina los volvía a ambos unos guerreros imparables en donde el perdedor seria aquel que cometiera el primer y único fatal error. En ese momento, lo inevitable sucedió.

Un grito de dolor casi ensordecedor se escuchó al tiempo que un cuerpo cubierto de sangre caía al suelo. Shikamaru había notado un descuido en el estilo de combate de su oponente permitiéndole cortar con gran precisión lugares específicos de piernas y brazos en Inazuma dejándolo completamente inmóvil

- no morirás si eso es lo que temes. La sangre no es mucha para que te desangres así que no pongas esa cara que parece que hubieras visto un fantasma... o algo peor - dijo fríamente Shikamaru - no soy capaz de rebajarme a alguien como tú y de todos modos tengo una pregunta que hacerte - al decir eso se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo caído siempre estando alerta a su alrededor - solo respóndeme esto ¿porque hiciste que mi familia y la de mi esposa se volvieran enemigas?

- estas alucinando - dijo Inazuma en tono burlón - yo no tengo nada que ver

- ¿la tercera familia mas importante de toda Asia permitiendo que otra utilice a una humilde familia cuando presumía de hacer todo lo opuesto? - la voz de Shikamaru sonaba tan vacía que varios que la oyeron no pudieron evitar que un sudor frio les recorriera el cuerpo - no me engañas y tu mirada te delata. Nuestras tierras tienen un gran valor comercial por lo que engañaron a los Sabaku No para que fueran tras ellas mientras que tú te encargarías de Temari, por eso la quieres... todo fue un plan para hacer mas grande su imperio y acabar con el de ellos.

- no tienes prueba de lo que dices

- la desesperación en tu voz es mas que suficiente - continuó diciendo en aquel tono de voz y con aquella mirada que cada vez parecían menos humanas - no hay explicaciones lógicas para tu comportamiento salvo una... yo tengo la razón. Ocultar tus raíces, disimular tu origen para lograr tu objetivo... lamentablemente no habrá una próxima vez para que lo hagas mejor

- ¿como supiste todo esto? - preguntó Inazuma al borde de la desesperación. El pánico de que sus familiares se dieran cuenta del fracaso de su misión le había inundado de tal manera que no se percató de la sonrisa de Shikamaru. Para él solo existía la humillación de pasar a ser heredero de una gran familia y jefe de una prospera banda a un desheredado que iría a prisión, eso si tenia suerte de sobrevivir a lo que iba a suceder dentro de poco... solo hasta ese momento escuchó la risa de Shikamaru por lo que furioso preguntó - ¿de que te ríes?

- de lo tonto que resulto ser el gran Inazuma - respondió Shikamaru volviendo a su personalidad natural al tiempo que se levantaba del suelo - caíste en mi actuación y dejaste que mis conjeturas sacadas del aire te desequilibraran dándome una verdad que no conocía... yo solo dije cosas al azar, pero tú... debieron amenazarte bien feo para que cometieras un error como este.

- fallar a akatsuki es sinónimo de muerte - dijo Konan sacando una serie de hojas blancas de su capa blanca - y tú sabes demasiado para mi gusto. Este es el fin de ambos y en cuanto a ustedes - dijo observando de reojo a los que eran subordinados de Inazuma - si quiere sobrevivir mejor me ayudan.

La historia de esa mujer que usaba papel como arma, segunda al mando de akatsuki y único miembro por el cual el líder de esa organización criminal haría algo en su ayuda eran motivos más que suficientes para que decenas de armas de todo tipo apuntaran a Shikamaru el cual suponía que algo como eso iba a suceder. La "traición" de Konan, a su parecer, se había demorado.

…_**..**_

* * *

_**Este capitulo también me quedó algo corto (1400 palabras aprox.) **_

_**Ahora me doy cuenta que nuevamente soy mala contado capítulos que faltan que puede ser uno o dos para que esta historia acabe, pero antes de que eso ocurra quiero preguntarles dos cosas: ¿describo la pelea que quedo anunciada? En cuestión de trama no es que aporte mucho pero si alguien desea verla la puedo describir.**_

_**La otra pregunta es sobre una precuela que pienso hacer y si quieren que algo suceda en ella solo díganlo. **_


	22. Chapter 22

._**muy mal... muy malo el final. Quizás lo reescriba algún día... en cuanto a la precuela la dejare para después, hay un par de fic que quiero terminar antes y quizás publicar otro corto que tengo en mente.**_

* * *

Capitulo: peleas, no son lo que piensas

_**Cuatro meses después.**_

Shikamaru se encontraba recostado bajo la sombra de un frondoso observando el cielo y simplemente manteniendo su mente en blanco, casi. La única cosa que estaba en su mente era la forma en que su vida había cambiado de esa manera y por primera vez en mucho tiempo era para bien. Volteo su mirada a su lado derecho donde se encontraba su esposa dormida profundamente lo cual no era raro si se tenía en cuenta lo tarde que era y al verla de esa manera le daba una apariencia casi angelical recordó con una sonrisa lo sucedido en aquella bodega

**Flash back**

Un golpe tras otro Shikamaru se fue defendiendo a sus agresores pero estos no eran el problema, el verdadero problema era Konan que no dejaba de atacarlo con esos papeles que resultaron estar mojados con algún tipo de veneno que al solo contacto causaba parálisis, o esa la conclusión a la que había llegado después de ver el efecto que este tenía cuando eran interceptados por los pandilleros.

Finalmente Shikamaru había logrado inmovilizarlos dejándolo en una batalla uno contra uno contra ella la cual con una sádica sonrisa sacaba más papeles de debajo de su manga:

_"¿cuantos tiene?" _

Pensó con algo de fastidio al darse cuenta del aparente número de papeles envenados que parecía poseer y el creciente agotamiento que sentía. Estaba acorralado, pero cuanto creía que sus posibilidades de vivir eran pocas escuchó un grito que reconocería en cualquier lugar y cuando Konan se dio la vuelta su cara chocó directamente contra el puño cerrado de Temari la cual viéndola caer semi inconsciente al suelo le dijo:

- no te metas con mi marido.

Shikamaru cruzó en ese momento su mirada con la de la rubia y olvidándose por un momento del lugar en donde estaban se acercaron casi corriendo a donde estaba el otro para darse un beso rápido en un intento de calmar sus agitados corazones por toda esa situación que ni en sus más locos sueños creyeron que vivirían

**Fin flash Black.**

Todo fue cambiando desde ese momento. Con la captura de Konan, y las indiscutibles técnicas de interrogatorio de Inoichi Yamanaka, se logró obtener información sobre el escondite de los Akatsuki y todas sus alianzas criminales lo cual permitió que el grupo encabezado por las agentes Jesse y Kushina lograran debilitar en parte sus fuerzas. Aun estaban muy lejos de acabar con esa organización, pero los avances que habían tenido en tan solo esos cuatro meses sin duda apuntaba a que su misión iba por buen camino.

Mientras eso sucedía ellos habían estado un tiempo respondiendo infinidad de preguntas sobre su relación exacta con lo acontecido y por más que se los repitiera no todos parecían creerles que no habían dudado en enfrentarlos únicamente para proteger a la persona que amaban. Ese recuerdo en especial no podía dejar de hacerlo reír no solo por la cara de incredibilidad de sus interrogadores sino también porque Naruto tomó eso como una señal de no rendirse en sus claras intenciones de unir a su hermano con su prima mientras que trataba de llamar la atención de cierta chica.

Pero lo que más le agradaba de todo no era nada de eso, sino el hecho de que finalmente su madre aceptara a Temari, o lo que a su parecer será lo más cercano a ello. Ellas seguían teniendo sus peleas y haciéndose bromas un tanto pesadas, pero ya no sentía el odio que en otras ocasiones percibía al verla. Ahora esas peleas eran mas por costumbre y estaba cien por ciento seguro que nunca terminarían aunque desde hace un par de semanas por una "situación especial" se encontraban en una pausa y esa misma "situación especial" le ayudo a tratar de mantener conversaciones sanas con sus cuñados que si bien no eran del todo malos como había llegado a creer no dejaban de tener esa parte protectora y... un poco oscura en ciertas ocasiones.

_"situación especial"_

Observó en ese momento a Temari la cual finalmente parecía haber despertado y al verla la sonrisa en su rostro se agrando. Se levantó del suelo y le tendió una mano a su esposa para ayudarla a levantar la cual la rubia la ignoró por completo mientras viéndolo a los ojos le dijo:

- solo van dos meses de embarazo, creo que aun puedo hacer ciertas cosas sin tu ayuda.

- y yo creo que dormir a mitad de un bosque a la mitad de la noche no es algo que debas hacer.

Dijo Shikamaru como respuesta cruzándose los brazos. Se habían conocido peleando, se enamoraron luchando entre ellos, habían peleado por defender su amor... Peleas ideológicas, verbales o físicas habían marcado su relación de tal manera que se había vuelto algo normal entre ellos. Aun les quedaban batallas por luchar y nuevos terrenos por explorar, pero estando juntos sabían que todo lo iban a lograr.


End file.
